


Scarlet

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Book: New Moon, Damon Salvatore/Alice Cullen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possessive Jasper Hale, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jasper Hale, Twilight References, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Scarlet is the middle Salvatore sister and does not get involved in her brothers lives. Instead she chooses to return to Forks, Washington and take up at High School where she meets Jasper Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

1864

Stefan Salvatore awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there.

“Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago”

“Where am I?”

“The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods”

“Where's Damon? Am I...am I a...?”

“Not yet. You're in transition”

“But how? I...”

“You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died”

“No. I never...”

“She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan”

“And Damon?”

“No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly”

….........................

Stefan joins Damon by the river.

“I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone”

….................

Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water.

“I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead. I wonder what he will tell Scarlet”

“As if he cares. He betrayed us”

“He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town”

“God. This sun hurts my eyes”

“It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition”

“That's not gonna happen”

“Is that your choice, then? To die instead?”

“Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over”

….............

Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Johnathan and his father talking.

“May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?”

“Thank you, Mr. Salvatore”

“This won't take much longer”

“I want to make sure the founders' archives are accurate”

“Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church”

“They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore”

“As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the Council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me”

“For example?”

“My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame”

“Certainly, Mr. Salvatore, how fairs Young Scarlet? I know she was close to her brothers”

“She is resting”

“Does she know the truth?”

“No, and she never will”

“Of course, Mr. Salvatore”

…...................

Stefan enters his fathers office. Giuseppe looks up from his desk and stands up in surprise.

“Dear God!”

“Even in our death, you only feel shame?”

“You're one of them now”

“No. Father, I came to say good-bye”

“I watched you die”

“You were there when we were shot?”

“I pulled the trigger myself”

“You killed your own sons?”

“You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive and your sister isn't awake to see the disgrace you've become”

“I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please”

“Yes, you are” Giuseppe gets out at wooden rod, breaks it in two, and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him. “Uhh!”

“Father, I didn't mean to”

“Get away from me”

“No, let me help you. Please” Stefan removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He licks his fingers. He touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform.

“Ohh. Ohh”

“Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?” Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

“Father!!” Stefan turns to the doorway to find Scarlet staring at them.

“Scarlet” she stumbles backwards. “Scarlet”

“What have you done?” she runs to her fathers and clutches his face.

“It was an accident” Stefan reaches for her and she flinches back from him, his eyes find her neck, he grabs her arm and pulls her up.

“Ow! Stefan” he pulls her closer. “You're hurting me” he moves to her neck and she cries. “Stefan!” he bites, she cries out and thrashes against him, as he drinks her struggles slow till they stop completely, letting go she falls to the floor. Stefan stares at her, realisation hitting him.

“No” he drops to his knees pulling his sister into his lap. “Scarlet, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry” he looks around before raising his wrist to his lips. “This has to work” he bites and then presses the open wound into Scarlet's mouth. “Scarlet” he presses his forehead to hers. “Come on, drink” he pulls his wrist back hoping he had done enough.

........

Present day

Scarlet wakes bolting upright in bed, her breathing erratic as it always is after dreaming of her brothers. She stares at the wall ahead of her until she feels calm enough to lay back down, her companion rolls over and rests an arm over her stomach, she turns her head to stare at him, his long blonde hair covering most of his face, she reaches up and brushes it away, then traces her fingers along his jaw and then to his lips, which twitch into a smile, he's watching her back, she raises her eyes to his.

“Morning beautiful” she smiles at him and leans in for a kiss, her fingers trailing down his neck and along his shoulder, caresses the bite marks as she goes. His hands find her bare waist and he shifts them both till she is straddling his waist. She nudges his face to the side and kisses down his neck letting her face shift and her fangs descend and then she bites, his hands tightening on her waist as she drinks from him. Pulling back she looks up at the ceiling, the blood dripping down her chin, she closes her eyes and hums. He turns his head to look up at her. “When are you leaving?” she leans down to kiss him again.

“An hour or so”

“Why do you have to leave?”

“Force of habit” she brushes her nose over his. “Will you miss me?” she teases nipping at his lips.

“Yes”

“Aww” she smirks and grabs his face between her hands, she stares into his eyes. “You will forget about me, you will go home with nothing more than a headache” she lifts her wrist and bites. “Drink” she presses her wrist into his mouth, he does and she watches the bite marks disappear from his skin. Pulling her hand back she kisses him. “Now sleep” she compels and he falls back to the bed asleep, she climbs out of bed and pulls on her clothing, grabs her bag and leaves him to sleep.

…...................

It is raining when Scarlet drives through the town of Forks, that's nothing new, it was raining just like the last time she passed through the town, back in the 60's and the time before that in the 20's, she glances out the window, Forks is beautiful, of course; she can't deny that, it's probably why she is drawn to the town every 40 or 50 years, everything is green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filters down greenly through the leaves. Almost too green. She smiles as she pulls up outside the small, two-bedroom house that she'd bought the first time she came to town, she is surprised to see a police cruiser parked next to the unkept, scruffy lawn, she parks and steps out as two figure step out from the car.

“Miss Salvatore?”

“Yes” she raises an eyebrow.

“I'm Charlie Swan and this is my daughter Bella, we live in the next house down”

“Oh, hi, I'm Scarlet” she waves at the pair as she digs for the keys.

“I got word that someone was moving in and thought we would introduce ourselves”

“Well it's nice to meet you” she shakes Charlie's hand.

“Is it just you?”

“Oh, yeah” she nods. “Just me” she smiles at the girl. “You go to Forks High?”

“Yeah, I start tomorrow”

“I'll see you there then” she looks up at Charlie. “I'm not being rude but I drove all the way from Vermont and I slept in my car so”

“Right, sorry, we won't keep you”

“It was nice to meet you, both of you”

“I'll see you at school”

“I look forward to it” Scarlet shoots the human girl a huge grin, and she instantly relaxes under the vampires gaze, Scarlet turns and heads towards the house, the steps creaking as she heads to the door, she listens to Charlie and Bella climb into the police cruiser, Scarlet pushes open the door and wrinkles her nose. 50 years of dust is actually an assault on her nose. Sighing she closes the door behind her and looks around. “Alright, where to start”

…....................


	2. Chapter 2

It took only one trip to get all her stuff upstairs, the three suitcases and two boxes from her car, she carries them to the master bedroom, to the west of the house over looking the front yard, dark wooden floors and high beams, she runs her hand over the table in the centre of the room and sighs before grabbing one of her boxes and unpacking, sitting on the floor surrounded in books was not really how she wanted to spend her first night back in Forks but if she didn't do it now, they would just live in boxes, she could live with a blood bag to get her through till tomorrow night.

….....................

When she wakes Scarlet pulls on her dressing gown and glances out the window, she smiles seeing nothing but fog, vampire weather, she heads, at a human pace down the stairs to her kitchen, through it and down to the small basement where she has a fridge filled with her blood bags, grabbing two from the fridge she heads back up to the kitchen where she grabs a glass and empties the bags into it before throwing them away and drinking. After that a quick shower and change and she is ready to go. Grabbing her car keys from the table next to the door she heads out pulling her jacket around herself. It is just drizzling still, not enough to soak her through immediately as she reaches for the house key that is always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locks up. Inside the car, Scarlet finds it nice and warm, pulling her jacket off and throwing her bag to the side she shoves her key into the ignition and turned the music up as high as she could without her sensitive hearing aching.

…....................................

Finding the school isn't difficult, the school is, like most other things, just off the highway. It is not obvious that it is a school; only the sign, which declares it to be the Forks High School, it looks like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. She parks near the front office and climbs out to head inside. The office itself is small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards clutter the walls, a big clock ticking loudly, Scarlet flinches with each tick. Plants grow everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there isn't enough greenery outside. The room is cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There are three desks behind the counter, one of which is manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. The red-haired woman looks up at Scarlet.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Scarlet Salvatore" The vampire informs her and there is an immediate awareness in her eyes. Scarlet of course expected to be the topic of gossip, seen as she was one of two new girls, no doubt poor Bella will bare the brunt, daughter of a local police officer.

"Of course," she says as she digs through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she finds the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brings several sheets to the counter to show, she goes through Scarlet's classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gives her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she is to bring back at the end of the day. She smiles at Scarlet who smiles back as she leaves the office again. As she heads to her car, other students start to arrive, she climbs in and drives around the school following the line of traffic, most of the cars where just as old as hers, not that she couldn't afford better she just liked the older models, probably down to her own age, the nicest car there is a shiny Volvo, and it stands out. Still, she cuts the engine as soon as she is in a spot, she reaches over and grabs her map, letting her eyes scan over it, committing it to memory before stuffing everything into her bag, pushing the door open and climbing out the car.

…............

As she gets around the cafeteria, building three is easy to spot. A largeblack "3" is painted on a white square on the east corner. Inside the classroom is small and Scarlet's mind goes to her control, she's good but stick her in a small room with warm bodies she might struggle, but she swore she would try high school again (the last time didn't work out all that well, her brothers were involved) in front of Scarlet walked two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. They paused at the door to hang up their jackets, Scarlet not bothering slipped past them to take her slip to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk has a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawks up at Scarlet, that she is used to, since dying she seems to almost stun people when they look into her eyes, she raises an eyebrow at him and he quickly takes the slip from her directing her to the back of the room where the only empty seat is after giving her the reading list. Sitting down she slings one leg over the other and looks over the list, easy enough, Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. She'd already read everything. That is comforting... and boring.

…..................

When the bell rings, a nasal buzzing sound, Scarlet almost has to cover her ears at the sound, she stands grabbing her bag and a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to her.

"You're Scarlet Salvatore, aren't you?" He looks like the overly helpful, chess club type.

“Yes” Everyone within a three-seat radius turns to look at her.

"Where's your next class?" he asks.

“Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he adds, she smiles at him and he gets that same dopey look on his face as everyone else she smiles at.

“Thanks” The two of them head out into the rain, which has picked up, she can hear several people walking close to them eavesdropping.

“So, where is it you moved from?”

“Vermont”

“This is a lot different than Vermont, huh?" he ask, she flashes him a smile.

“Very”

“Does it rain much there?"

"Bout 50 inches a year."

“Wow, what must that be like?" he wonders.

"Sunny”

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." He studies her face apprehensively, and she sighs, sarcasm is lost on him.

…......................

They walk back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walks her right to the door, though it is clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he says as she reaches for the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounds so hopeful. She gives him another smile and goes inside.

…....................

The rest of the morning passes in about the same fashion. The Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who she would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself, which she did so with ease.

…...............

After two classes, she starts to recognise several of the faces in each class. There is always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask her questions.

…..........

One girl sits next to her in both Trig and Spanish, and she walks with Scarlet to the cafeteria for lunch. She is tiny, several inches shorter than Scarlet's five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair makes up a lot of the difference between their heights. They end up sitting at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduces to Scarlet. The boy from English, Eric, waves at her from across the room, she also spots Bella next to him looking rather dazed and confused, Scarlet stands startling the table before she moves to sit next to Bella, the brunette smiles at the vampire who smiles back. The two of them talk about their first day and their classes. It is also there, sitting in the lunch room, that Scarlet first sees _**him**_. They are sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where she is sitting as possible in the long room. There are five of them, they aren't talking, and they aren't eating, though they have trays in front of them and unlike most of the other students they aren't gawking at her and Bella. They don't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one is big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another is lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair and the last is taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond, something about him seems pained, troubled, scared even. The girls are opposites. The tall one is statuesque. She has a beautiful figure, the kind you would see on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair is golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl is pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair is a deep black,cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they are all exactly alike. Every one of them is chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than Bella. They all have very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also have dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they are all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. They are all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as Scarlet can tell. As she watches, the small girl rises with her tray -unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walks away with a quick, graceful lope that belongs on a runway.

"Who are they?" Bella asks at Scarlet's side, the vampire glancing at her newest friend, the girl she had asked was the girl that Scarlet had Spanish with, she looks up to see who Bella means - though already knowing, probably, from her tone – Scarlet turns back to the table and suddenly _**he**_ looks at her, the pained honey blond, he looks at the girl from Spanish for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickers to Scarlet's, he looks away quickly, Scarlet's just smirks, a glint reaching her eye as she looks to the others before turning back.

“That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." the girl says under her breath.

"They are... very nice-looking." Bella states and Scarlet gives her a funny look.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "Emmett and Rosalie are together though and they live together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Scarlet asks "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admits reluctantly, and Scarlet gets the impression that she doesn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she adds, as if that lessens their kindness.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asks.

"No," she says in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like Bella and Scarlet. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska” Scarlet bites into her apple as she looks back at them, the honey blond looks up and meets her gaze, this time with curiosity in his expression. She smirks again.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asks, Scarlet raises an eyebrow and looks to guy in question, he's watching Bella with a similar expression to his _brother_.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him or his brother." She sniffs, a clear case of sour grapes. Scarlet smirks.

“Aww did the pretty boys shoot you down?” Jessica shoots her a glare and Scarlet just smirks back. “Maybe try a less bitchy approach to life” Scarlet bites into her apple. “And urm....between us girls, stop stuffing your bra” Jessica blushes and looks away from her. Bella smiles into her soda can as Eric smirks across from them. Scarlet looks back at the table behind them, Edward and his brother are looking away now, but their cheeks appear lifted, as though smiling. After a few more minutes, the four of them leave the table together. They all are noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one who looks over at Scarlet and smirks, she smirks back before winking and turning back to finish her apple.

…......................


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet, Bella and Angela enter the classroom, Angela goes to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already has a neighbour. In fact, all the tables are filled but two. Next to the centre aisle, Scarlet recognises Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to a single open seat and behind him, his brother, the honey blond sat next to the other seat. Mr. Banner signs their slips and hands them a book with no nonsense about introductions. Of course they were directed to the only open seat.

“Salvatore with Hale, Swan with Cullen” Bella and Scarlet share a look, Scarlet shrugging and moving to the empty seat, she sets her books on the table and takes her seat, she watches Bella take the other seat and Edward seems to lean away from the girl, Scarlet cocks her head unaware that the boy beside her is watching her.

….............

The second she had sat down next to Jasper, everything had disappeared, all those other emotions just vanished, he stares at the girl beside him, her hair falls over her shoulders and down her back and he can see all the different shades of brown that lie within it, his eyes trail the lines of her face that seem almost inhumanly perfect, how clear and unblemished her skin is, the plumpness of her lips, he finds himself drawn into her, he feels the need to be near to her. Throughout the class he finds it difficult to concentrate on anything but this one girl who writes down notes, he glances from his own notes to the girl, again, and sees her lip tilted in a smirk, though he couldn't understand why she was smirking.

“If you keep staring, I just might think you are interested” she finally turns her head to him and as soon as he makes eye contact he really can't think straight, can't think of anything, his mind become clouded and in his line of sight everything but this girl becomes blurry, he blinks, this shouldn't be happening, he's a vampire, he doesn't get eye problems, he takes note when she frowns and a frustrated and sad looks passes her eyes before she looks away again, and just like that the spell is broken, his eyesight returns to normal and his mind clears, but he still stares at the girl, how could someone have that effect on him. At that moment, the bell rings loudly, making the girl in front jump, and Edward Cullen is out of his seat. He glances quickly at Jasper who stands to follow after him grabbing his books he passes the girls who now stand together talking. It isn't till he is out of the door that all emotions come flooding back, nearly with enough force to knock him back, it is also then that he realised she had taken away his blood lust, something he had been struggling with all day, how did he miss that, he pauses and furrows his brow before looking back into the classroom, he could feel everything from inside, lust, jealousy, nerves, sadness, he looks to the girl and feels nothing from her, as if sensing him she glances over her shoulder at him, his eyes find hers and it happens again, his mind becomes a haze as his vision blurs, what in the world is happening to him, the spell is broken by a random student this time, walking through the field of vision, using the break he turns and walks down the corridor after Edward. Alice reaches him first, she smiles up at him and he just stares back at her, she had told them of Bella arriving, but nothing of the other, maybe it had been a last minute move, though it seems silly, who moves at the drop of a hat.

“Alice?”

“I don't know, Jasper” like she already knew what he was going to ask. “I didn't see her, but...” she frowns. “Maybe she explains the blurry patch in my visions of the other one, like a void” Jasper merely nods. “You should talk to Edward, he's in his car” with that she walks away and Jasper heads to the parking lot where he finds Edward in the volvo, eye closed music blasting, he slips into the car and sits in silent next to his brother waiting for when he is ready to talk.

“I can't read them” he says slowly, softly, quietly. “Either of them, and her” his hands tighten where they hold the wheel, he is careful not to break it. “She smells so.....I almost lost in there”

“I saw”

“Your thoughts helped” Edward looks to Jasper. “It was the first time I've seen them so......human” Jasper raises an eyebrow. “Normally, even if you are thinking about something else, there is always a little thought on your thirst, but in class all you could think of was Scarlet”

“Scarlet?”

“The girl you sat next to, I found her name in Eric's head at lunch, I can't read her mind”

“Alice can't see her either” Edward nods a little and looks out the window. “I can't read her emotions, or anyone else's when I was sat next to her” they both fall silent, neither one knowing what else to say to that, there is no explanation, no reasoning behind it.

…...................

Scarlet enters gym with Bella and Mike Newton who had introduced himself after Biology, Scarlet was lucky enough to compel her way out of it, she wishes Bella luck and takes a place on the bench off the side, she pulls out a book from her bag and opens it where she left it.

…..................

The final bell rings at last, Bella meets Scarlet at the gym doors and the pair walk towards the office to return their paperwork, the rain had finally drifted away but the wind is strong and colder, entering the office, Bella almost turns around and walks out, Scarlet grabs the human's coat and tugs her back. Edward Cullen stands at the desk in front of them, Scarlet and Bella stand pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He is arguing with her in a low, attractive voice, almost as if he could compel the woman, he is asking to swap classes, Scarlet narrows her eyes, what the hell is his problem, no words had been passed between him and Bella in biology, there was no reason he should be acting this way, the door behind the girls opens and he stiffens and glances back at them, Scarlet raises an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind, then," he says hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turns on his heel without another look at the girls, and disappears out the door. Scarlet takes Bella's slip from her hand heads for the desk and handing them over.

“How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asks maternally. Scarlet looks into her eye and smiles.

“Good” the woman nods and Scarlet turns back to Bella, the pair heading out the door.

…................

When they get to the parking lot, Scarlet and Bella's car and truck are almost the last in the lot.

“I'll see you tomorrow” Scarlet tells the human who tries to give her a smile. “Don't worry about it Bella, you did nothing wrong, he is clearly just a jerk.....an extremely hot jerk” Bella does smile then, grateful at her fellow newbie.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Scarlet” she nods and climbs into her car, throwing her bag and jacket into the passenger side and starting the car, her music blasting again as she peels out the lot.

….....................


	4. Chapter 4

That evening the weather lets up, no rain, as Scarlet drinks her blood she looks out the back window, cringing at the coldness of it, she preferred tapping a vein, warm and wet and, her veins appear on her face at the thought and she closes her eyes leaning over the sink willing them away when someone knocks at the door, she snaps her head up and looks into the window checking her face for blood, pushing away finding it clear she heads to the front door, flicking her wrist as she goes, which shuts the basement door, pulling open the door she smiles at Bella, her human scent hitting the vampire like a freight train.

“Hey”

“Hey, Charlie sent me to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner”

“Would love to” Scarlet smiles and grabs her jacket from the hook by the door and follows after Bella. “Thank you” Bella looks to her and smiles.

“We newbies have to stick together, right?” Scarlet smiles and loops arms with Bella as they head to the cruiser where Charlie sits waiting, Scarlet waves and smiles at him as they climb in.

…..............

A sirloin steak as it is set in front of Charlie. He shares a table with Bella and Scarlet. The waitress, Cora, she beams at Bella as she sets a plate of cod in front of her and a very rare steak in front of Scarlet. Several loggers at the counter offer Bella and Scarlet welcoming smiles. Bella shrinks in her seat at the attention. Charlie's oblivious.

“Can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous, who's your friend?”

“Scarlet, I just moved to town” Bella glances at Charlie, who keeps his eyes on his steak. A bearded, hippy logger, Waylon, appears behind Cora, leaning over her shoulder to Bella and Scarlet.

“‘Member me, honey? I was Santa one year”

“Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four and Scarlet has just moved to town”

“Bet I made an impression, though”

“You always do” Cora smirks at the girls.

“Butt crack Santa” Scarlet chuckles as Bella looks to her meal. “Let the girls eat, Waylon” Cora looks back to the girls. “When you're done, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday”

“That'd be great, thank you” Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Charlie and Bella both reach for the salt, knock hands. Charlie goes for the ketchup instead. Silence as they eat. Awkward. A burst of laughter from a nearby happy family only serves to emphasize their discomfort. Bella tries to bridge the gap.

“So... you eat here every night?”

“Easier than washing dishes”

“I can cook” He looks up, as if confused by the concept. “I do the cooking at home..in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen”

“I remember...” there is a moments silence before the three of them laugh. “How was school? Meet anyone?”

“A few people... Do you know the Cullen family?” Charlie looks up sharply.

“Are people talking about them again?”

“No... well, a little”

“Just ‘cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here”

“... Okay”

“I just don't like narrow mindedness” And he returns to his food. Silence. Bella and Scarlet share a look.

…..............................

Scarlet brings her knees to her chest as she sits at her bedroom window, a book resting on her knees as she reads, her hair pulled up on the top of her head and a blanket wrapped around her legs, it's unneeded, more of a comfort, something she still does that she did when human.

…..........

1864

Stefan and Damon are both vampires now.

“How do you feel?”

“You were right. It is a whole new world”

“Is that right?” they both look up at the new voice, Scarlet steps out of the shadows her arms folded over her chest, her dress stained red with blood.

“Scarlet” Damon stares at her, surprised, upset, Stefan smirks, the three of them together. “What? How?” she looks to Stefan.

“You didn't tell him what you did to me?” Damon looks to Stefan.

“Stefan?”

“I fed her my blood, like Emily told us.....”

“You...you changed her” Damon steps towards his sister and looks her over. “Why would you do that?”

“I didn't mean to hurt her, it just happened, and I tried to fix it” Scarlet looks to her feet fiddling with her hands. Damon pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest, he brushes her tattered hair back and kisses her head. Stefan looks at them a small smile on his lips.

“We can explore it together, the three of us”

“You got what you wanted...” Damon starts. “You and me and now Scarlet for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you”

“Damon! Scarlet!” Damon takes her hand and pulls her out of the house and away from Stefan.

….........................

Present

Scarlet stares out at the fog, lifting a hand she rubs the tears from her cheeks and eye before standing putting her book back on it's shelf and sitting on the edge of her bed just as her phone rings. Frowning she reaches over her bed laying flat on her stomach as she grabs it from the side.

“Hello?” she answers carefully.

“How's my favourite sister?” she rolls her eyes and groans.

“Damon”

“You say my name like you hate me, I thought that right was reserved for our baby brother”

“Why are you calling me? How'd you even get this number?”

“Hmm I have my ways and I'm calling cause I miss you”

“Uh-huh, what's the real reason?”

“Ouch”

“Damon” she warns.

“ _I'm serious Scar, it's been what, ten years”_ She sighs and rolls onto her back.

“I know Damon”

“So, come on, what are you up to?”

“The usual, trying high school again”

“Oh yeah, how's it going?”

“Fine, I started this morning, it's fine, the usual”

“Don't sound so excited Scar” He teases and she smirks, sometimes she really misses her brother, Damon that is, she's still mad at Stefan.

“I just forgot how repetitive it is” she stares at her ceiling. “And boring”

“I could have told you that” she chuckles and smiles. “Did I make your day better?”

“Yeah” she sighs out. “Thank you”

“You are more than welcome, any cute boys?” He tears trying to sound like a teenage girl.

“Shut up, that just makes you sound like some creepy perv, I'm hanging up now, I'm tired”

“Love you Scar” She rolls her eyes and hangs up before shrugging out her shorts and climbing into bed.

….......................


	5. Chapter 5

Bella, sits atop a table, an open book in her lap. But her eyes are on the arriving kids, and the parking lot as they pull in. She's waiting for Edward. Close by Mike sits on the table beside her's, Scarlet stands beside him reading some fashion magazine, Jessica watches sending glares at the vampire as Angela and Eric kick around a soccer ball nearby. They wave Bella to join them but she smiles, declining... and returns to watching for Edward. Her face shows she is ready for a confrontation. The other Cullen's arrive, Scarlet and Bella glancing over to them, no Edward, and his brother is missing as well.

…........................

Scarlet and Bella sit with Jessica and Angela who watch a YouTube video on their phone. Bella gives it a cursory look, but is focused on the Cullen table --only three of them. Jasper and Edward's seats are empty. Scarlet follows her gaze before looking back at the phone.

….......................

Scarlet replaces her lip gloss as Bella washes her hands, then looks up at the mirror, startled to find Rosalie and Alice behind them. They study Bella and Scarlet, Rosalie with chillingly cold eyes, Alice with curiosity. Bella, uneasy, grabs Scarlet's hand before pulling her out the bathroom, not before the vampire shoots the blonde a glare.

…........................

Scarlet and Bella exit the school with Angela, Mike, Jessica and Eric, becoming a part of this circle, Bella and Scarlet loop arms giving each other smiles, the last week the two had become pretty close. They now only glance at Rosalie's car, a red M3 BMW, as it drives past, noting, again, three Cullens, no Edward, no Jasper. Bella returns to her friends, finally forgetting about him, Scarlet smiles noting a turn in moods.

…........................

Scarlet looks around her room throwing up items of clothing looking for her owl handbag, she growls when she can't find it.

“Scar” she turns and looks to Bella who holds up her bag, Scarlet relaxes and walks at human speed to her.

“Thank you” she takes the bag and smiles as Bella looks over her outfit.

“I like it” they both chuckle and head down the stairs. “You wanna stay over tonight, we can do movies and pizza and crappy sweets” Scarlet smiles.

“Sounds great” they smile at one another as they leave the vampire's house.

…........................

Scarlet climbs out of Bella's truck and looks up at the human's house, Charlie opens the door as they reach it and smiles at the vampire.

“Hey, Scarlet, come in, make yourself at home” Scarlet smiles and steps through the threshold smiling up at Charlie.

“Thanks” Bella grabs her hand and pulls her into the living room.

…........................

Scarlet and Bella sit side by side both with bowls of popcorn and strawberry laces as they watch All Dogs go to Heaven, Scarlet may be over a hundred years old but she still loves children's films.

“You have to try this” Bella squishes a piece of popcorn into a cube of chocolate and hands it to Scarlet who raises an eyebrow and places it into her mouth.

“Oh my god” Scarlet moans. “That is so good” Scarlet holds out her hand towards Bella who smirks placing half the chocolate bar into her hand and they both press in popcorn whilst laughing, Scarlet looks to Bella, it had been a long time since she had a human friend.

….........................

Bella sweeps through, folding Charlie's fleece jacket, straightening up. She grabs her book bag as Scarlet pulls on her shoes.

“Dad, we're heading out” As Bella opens the door and stops, dismay filling her. It's pouring down rain --the yard is full of puddles, some frozen. Bella shivers, wraps her coat tight as Scarlet smirks.

“This should be fun” the vampire, effortlessly and gracefully walks down the steps with little problem.

“Great” Bella mutters as Charlie pulls in -driving her truck. “Dad, I can drive us to school” As she walks down the steps, Scarlet now at the truck turns when Bella slips and falls on a patch of ice, the vampire having to restrain herself from rushing to her friend's side. Charlie climbs out of the truck, helps her up.

“You okay, Bells?”

“Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated”

“That's why I got you new tires” She looks over at the truck -- yep, four new tires.”The other ones were nearly bald”

“You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before” Charlie looks at her, confused. Scarlet shoots Bella a look. “I mean... nothing” He clearly doesn't get it as heads toward his Cruiser.

“I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal...” Scarlet snaps her head to Charlie then as Bella shoots her father a worried look.

“An animal?”

“You're not in Phoenix any more, Bells. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand” Bella looks to her father with worry.

“Be Careful”

“Always am”

“And thank you. For the tires” He sees emotion in her eyes. Doesn't understand it, but nods, heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved.. Scarlet smirks.

“I've never seen anyone get so emotional over tires before”

“Shut up” Bella smirks across at her before they climb into the truck.

…...................................

Rain beats on the roof as Eric walks Scarlet into History class. She brushes water off her coat as he chats her up.

“.. and yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music....So I need your play list...” Scarlet is about to respond when Mike comes up behind her.

“Come on, Scar. Give it up for the rain” And he shakes his wet baseball cap onto Scarlet's head.

“Terrific” She mutters turning to head to her seat, brushing off her hair, but she stops when she sees....Jasper, she had been assigned the seat next to him in his absence, Scarlet straightens, girding herself. Then strides to the table, and confidently drops her books down. He looks up at her.

“Hello” Scarlet stops. Stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort for him. “I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Jasper Hale” She raises and eyebrow at him as she sinks in to her seat. “... You're Scarlet” She's even more baffled now.

“Scar is fine” Tanner walks down the aisle handing out a pile of books on American History.

“The 60 and 70's people! That's what we are studying today, in your books you will find a blank page with a decade on the top, and another with a list of events, separate and label them into the right decade. The first partners to get it right, win... nothing” Scarlet rolls her eyes and misses the whole partner thing as everyone just looks at Tanner. He's disappointed by their apathy. “Come on, people. Tick tock” Everyone sets to work. Jasper looks to Scarlet before scooting his table closer, she looks to him as he does before she opens the boot and taking out the work sheet, at the top of her's 60's at the top of Jasper's 70's, she takes a deep breath as she takes out the other sheet. She scans over it picking up on the events.

-Joanne Woodward receives the first star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame

She looks to Jasper with raised eyebrow.

“Ladies first”

“60's” she grabs her pen and scribbles it down on the 60's page.

\- Beatles Break up

“70's” Jasper mutters and smirks across at her.

\- _Zodiac killer strikes_

“68” she states writing it down.

_-_ _Nuclear Accident at Three Mile Island_

“78” Jasper smiles across at her, Scarlet smirks.

“79” he blinks at her before raising an eyebrow. “It was March 28th 1979”

“Right” he smiles a little and looks back to the pages, Scarlet decides she might as well ask.

“You've been gone” he doesn't seem surprised by her question.

“Out of town. For personal reasons” Then he takes a breath, as if trying calm himself, and turns to her with enormous effort. “Enjoying the rain?” she chuckles a little.

“Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?” Jasper frowns.

“It appears” his frown turns into a smirk.

“Yes, I like the cold. And the wet. And hot chocolate. And fireplaces. And the fog. And curling up.” For the first time, he seems more intrigued than confused. He studies her but still avoids her eyes. She still can't tell if he despises her or not. It's infuriating. “What?” He shakes his head and turns back to the work sheets. She looks at him. And keeps looking. His cheekbones, his lips. So perfect, like a sculpture.

“60's” She snaps out of it. Covers with a dry look.

“May I?” she indicates the work sheet, he nods and pushes it towards her, she peers down.

-Martin Luther King Jr. Makes His "I Have a Dream" Speech

“60's”

“Like I said” She glances at him, and sees a smirk. She simply pulls the work sheet closer. “So I get why you moved to the wettest place in the continental U.S” she smirks at him and he finally looks her in the eye, and just like everyone else he gets that dopey expression on his face, she sighs and looks away from him. “But why now?”

“It's complicated”

“I am sure I can keep up”

“I moved around a lot when I was younger, so now I find it hard to stay in one place, I get bored easily”

“Not that complicated” He teases and she shakes her head smirking. “Where about have you lived?”

“All over, the last place, Vermont, before that Montreal, before that California.....want me to list some more?” he shakes his head.

“No, no, maybe where you were born?”

“Mystic Falls” he raises an eyebrow. “Virginia”

“I've never heard of it” she shrugs.

“It's a small town, nothing that special about” he glances to her as she answers a few more of the questions.

…....................

Scarlet exits holding the History book close to her chest, and practically runs into Jasper, who's directly in front of her.

“So, do you have any family?” He waits for her answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher her. She's drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled. She does the same to him, studies him.

“Alright, none I see”

“So you do?” she sighs and looks to him.

“I have two brothers, one I get on with, one I don't”

“How come they aren't here with you?”

“I said...”

“Everyone has issues with their siblings.....”

“Trust me, my issues are more than just issues” she states. “Like I said, I get on with one and not the other, so we tend not to live with one another, so I don't fall out with the one I like and I don't kill the one I don't”

“But now you're unhappy” he frowns at her, and it almost sounds like a question.

“No... I -- I just..” Scarlet turns away -- embarrassed, vulnerable, she doesn't like it.

“I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read” He's clearly trying to read her now... their eyes meet again. But now she looks more closely at him.

“Hey, did you get contacts?” he blinks out of her eyes and shakes his head.

“.......no”

“Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden amber...”

“It's just the fluorescents” He abruptly turns and walks away. As he does, Scarlet notes his hands clenched into tight fists. She's now utterly bewildered, both intrigued and frustrated and more attractive.

….........................


	6. Chapter 6

The rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice. Shivering, Scarlet heads for the truck, gracefully, flawlessly, she seems to glide across the parking lot, Bella already stands at the truck looking to her sister who smiles back at her. Her eyes cast over to Jasper who stands by the silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in. A moment as their eyes meet... then they looks toward the sound of a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder.....Scarlet turns to see a van -- skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for Bella.

“Bells!” she drops her books and stares in horror, she knows she can't do anything without exposing herself. The van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up - Edward is on top of her. The van smashes into the back of Bella's truck then spins around, once again careening toward her and Edward, then suddenly his hands create a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Bella. Edward literally pushes the van away. Then silence. A long beat, void of any sound, as Bella looks at Edward, trying to absorb what just happened. Edward's fear for her is still alive on his face. She starts to speak. Scarlet rushes to the truck, grabbing the back of it and pulling it away with ease before running to her friend. “Bells!” she crouches at her side, checking her over for injuries. As everyone sweeps in, Edward moves into the background. Mike and Eric run to Bella and Scarlet.

“Are you okay!?”

“What happened!?”

“Did anyone see what happened?!” Amid the chaos, Bella and Scarlet see Edward's siblings looking at Edward. But they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they look at him with disapproval... and fury.

…...........................

Scarlet sits beside Bella in the hospital waiting for Charlie, Bella holds onto the vampire's hand as the E.R. Doctor looks into her eyes with a pen light, the double doors burst open as Charlie runs in, face white with terror. He spots Bella sitting on a gurney and Scarlet sat beside her. On the next gurney over, Tyler, the van's driver, lies with a mild head wound. Charlie rushes up.

“Bells. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, dad. Calm down”

“I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop”

“It's okay, Tyler”

“It sure as hell is not okay”

“Charlie, it's not his fault...”

“I nearly lost Bella”

“But you didn't” He'd hug them, if that was who he, or who they was. Instead, he glares at Tyler.

“You can kiss your license goodbye”

“I heard the Chief's daughter was here” They look up as Dr. Carlisle Cullen, approaches, blond, movie star handsome. His face is kind, but pale, tired.

“Good. Dr. Cullen” Dr Cullen looks to the E.R Doctor.

“I've got this one, Jackie” The E.R. Doctor hands Dr. Cullen the chart, exits. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of her head. “You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion”

“I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really” Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them, Scarlet looks to Charlie.

“Thank you” they both smirk a little.

“It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way”

“Edward? Your boy?” Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. Bella's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something, she looks to Scarlet who shakes her head, begging her not to dig but she presses.

“It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me” Dr. Cullen smiles.

“As long as you're safe”

…......................

Charlie, Scarlet and Bella exit the treatment area, Bella looping her arm with the vampire.

“I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom”

“You told her?! She's probably freaking” He shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head, pulls out her cell phone. Is about to dial, but then sees down the hall..Scarlet follows her eyes. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Dr. Cullen stand close together. Rosalie is clearly furious at Edward who stands his ground. Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

“This isn't just about you, it's about all of us...” Dr. Cullen sees Bella and Scarlet and stops Rosalie

“Let's take this in my office” Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Edward adopts a nonchalant air, Jasper still stands stiff and silent behind him. Bella takes a step closer and Scarlet grabs her arm.

“Are you sure you want to dig Bells?” Bella looks up at Scarlet and nods, Scarlet sighs and lets go watching the human. Scarlet groans resting her head back before she looks to Jasper who looks back at her, his eyebrow furrowed, his eyes curious. Scarlet rolls her eyes and follows Bella.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Edward nods. “How did you get over to me so quickly?”

“I was standing right next to you”

“You were next to your car, across the lot” Scarlet and Jasper stand silently watching the exchange both worried, both for different reasons. Jasper steps closer to her as Edward's expression turns icy hard. Scarlet takes a step as well, ready to pounce.

“No, I wasn't” Bella won't be bullied, Scarlet been rubbing off on her, Bella steps closer to him.

“Yes. You were”

“You're confused. You hit your head”

“I know what I saw”

“And what, exactly, was that?”

“You stopped that van. You pushed it away”

“No one will believe that”

“Can't you just thank me and get over it?” Edward mutters.

“Thank you” They look at each other, angry, defensive... and without a doubt, attracted, Scarlet glances to Jasper who is still watching her with the same expression, angry, defensive, attracted, confused.

“You're not going to let it go, are you?”

“No” “Yes” the two girl state together before looking to one another, Edward turns to walk away, Jasper is hesitant to follow but he does, slowly.

“Then I hope you enjoy disappointment”

“Why did you even bother?” Edward stops and looks back at her, unexpectedly vulnerable.

“... I don't know” And they keep walking. Scarlet is confused, frustratingly attracted, whilst Bella is absolutely determined to find out the truth.

….......................

Jasper clicks away on the computer, Mystic Falls, Virginia, collections of animal attacks over the years, coming and going in clusters, he finds records of a Salvatore boarding house, new articles, town records, he raises an eyebrow as Emmett looks over his shoulder.

“A founding family? What does that mean?” the over-sized vampire asks, Carlisle looks up from his newspaper to look over at his sons.

“One of the first families that settled, literally finding the town, what are you looking up?”

“The Salvatores of Mystic Falls”

“Salvatores?” he stands and moves towards them.

“Yeah, this girl at school Jasper's got a crush on, it's her last name” Jasper sighs.

“I don't have a crush on her, I'm curious”

“Scarlet?” Carlisle asks. “Scarlet Salvatore?” Emmett and Jasper look up at him.

“You know her?”

“I thought there was something familiar about her at the hospital, but I didn't” Carlisle frowns. “There is no way it can be the same girl” Carlisle moves to his desk and pulls out a folder. “In 1864 I was a doctor in Mystic Falls, there was a large collection of vampires in the area, not our kind, a different kind” he sits with his sons and Edward, Alice and Rosalie appear in the doorway, curious. “They can't go out in the sun, cause they burn, there is a plant, Vervain, that is poison to them and a stake to the heart is fatal, ah here” he holds out a photo, Jasper takes it and looks over it, a girl, that looks very much like Scarlet stands between two men, Jasper turns it over and reads the writing.

“Damon, Scarlet and Stefan Salvatore 1850, The Salvatore Estate” he holds it up to his siblings who look over it.

“Wow” Alice states. “She looks just like Jasper's Scarlet just 8 – 9 years younger”

“I treated their mother often, domestic abuse, I suspected the father but at the time.....in 1858 I had to send her away for treatment, pulmonary tuberculosis, I don't know what happened after that, the town council got wise to the vampires and started hunting them down, so I left”

“So descendant? That looks weirdly like her ancestor” Rosalie asks.

“It can happen, some bloodlines do produce what are called doppelgängers, there is one way to be sure” Carlisle opens a small wooden box and shows them the content.

“You want to poison her?” Jasper asks surprised.

“No, no of course not, just test her, slightest contact with her should set of a reaction, spike her drink with a small amount”

“No” Jasper shakes his head. “Just ask her, simple question, her brothers' names”

“She has brothers?”

“Two” they all share a look. “I'll just ask her their names” he grumbles standing. “This could be good news, if she's not human” Carlisle and Alice smile a little.

“Yeah, you are not crushing on her” Emmett teases.

“I just like being around her”

“He doesn't feel peoples emotions around her” Edward points out.

“Really?”

“It's peaceful” Jasper tells them. “I'm going to go for a walk” he leaves and sighs.

…........................


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet and Bella stand in the exact spot of the accident, behind them on the lawn, several classes congregate, gathering for a field trip. Mr Molina is in charge.

“Make sure I get your permission slips” Bella stares at the skid marks on the pavement. Scarlet looks around and spots, Jasper and Edward arrive with Alice, she watches Jasper, barely noticing as Mike trots up to them.

“Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!”

“... Yeah, false alarm..” Mike turns back to Scarlet.

“I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, a month away..” But Scarlet's distracted by Jasper. Jasper, head down, is in quiet conference with Edward and Alice. Abruptly, he looks up, as if listening to her and Mike, though he's too far away to hear. Scarlet quickly refocuses on Mike. “So what do you think?” Scarlet looks at him blankly. “You want to go? To prom. With me”

“Prom?” Scarlet looks to Bella who smirks. “I, uh - have to go somewhere”

“To Jacksonville” Bella adds. “With me” Scarlet looks to Bella who shrugs.

“Sure” Mike's face drops.

“You can't go another weekend?”

“Non-refundable tickets” Scarlet sighs.

“Listen Mike, maybe you should ask Jessica out” Scarlet compels him, he blinks and looks across the lawn to Jessica. She smiles at Mike -- Suddenly Jasper crosses in front of Jessica. He seems to be smirking. Mike nods and walks away, Scarlet sighs and loops her arm with Bella.

…......................

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella and Scarlet keep an eye on Edward who's up ahead with Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

“...c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it..” The machine gurgles and spins. “... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of “compost tea.” This is recycling at its most basic level.....hey, don't drink that!” When Bella sees Edward pause by an ancient staghorn fern, alone, she takes a breath for courage, looks to Scarlet who nods a little before Bella strides up to him. Scarlet clasps her hands behind her back and glances to her side as Jasper drops into step beside her.

“Hello, Jasper” He glances at her, merely nodding. His fists clench, and unclench. Scarlet looks at him, appalled by his rudeness, she raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?” No response. She turns, starts to walk away.

“What's in Jacksonville?” She turns back to him.

“How did you know about that?”

“You didn't answer my question”

“Yeah well, you and your brother haven't answered any of ours. You won't even say hello”

“Hello”

“And how did Edward stop that van?”

“Adrenaline rush. Very common. Google it”

“Google it” she smirks and shakes her head. “Google it” she snorts. “Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville” She turns to storm off but she stumbles over the irrigation hose. Jasper steadies her stares into her eyes, the spell back as he stares at her -- still so powerful... He clenches his jaw. He pulls her up and lets her go.

“Watch where you put your feet” Insulted, she keeps moving. He keeps pace, serious now. “I know I've been rude, but it's for the best” She just looks at him like he's crazy, he is trying to warn her off him. He walks away as Jessica suddenly rushes up.

“Guess who just asked me to prom!” Scarlet smiles. “I totally thought Mike was going to ask you, Scarlet. Is it gonna be weird?”

“No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together”

“I know, right?” Giddy, Jessica rushes to catch up with Angela. Scarlet heads out the door that leads to where everyone's looking at the compost “WORM BOX”, grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As Scarlet backs away, Jasper steps up, Scarlet looks ahead trying to ignore him, she settles on watching Edward and Bella.

“Scarlet, it would be better if we weren't friends” She just glares back at him catching the end of Bella and Edward's conversation.

“Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier. You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret”

“You think I regret saving you?”

“I know you do”

“You don't know anything” Scarlet storms up to Edward and shoves him back from Bella.

“I think you need to back off” she snarls out at him as Bella takes her hand, Edward and Jasper stare at her in shock at the fact she managed to move him. Suddenly, Alice appears at Edward's side. She eyes Scarlet with curiosity.

“The bus is leaving” Alice looks to the two girls. “Hi. Will you be riding with us?”

“No. Our bus is full” He purposefully walks Alice away, followed by Jasper, Jasper glances back at Scarlet with, is that... remorse? She doesn't see it, Scarlet has turned to Bella.

“Are you okay?” Bella just hugs her sister who hugs her back.

….....................

Scarlet and Bella push through the cafeteria doors. Scarlet glances over at the Cullen table, Jasper with his siblings. He doesn't look at her. Anger and determination set in again as she and Bella join Eric, Jessica, Mike and Angela. She drops her book bag on a seat and grabs a can of soda from the table that's open, she is guessing it's Mike or Angela's, she raises it to her lips and catches a whiff of something, she pauses and sniffs again then pursing her lips. Vervain. She clenches her jaw, someone knew, she casts her eyes around, no one is staring at her any more that usual, she pretends to drink it before placing it back down on the table.

“La Push, babies. You in?” Bella and Scarlet share a look.

“Should we know what that means?” Scarlet does of course know what La Push is and she knows all about the treaty and how it doesn't apply to her, she's the type of vampire the puppies like.

“La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in”

“And I don't just surf the internet”

“Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board”

“There's whale watching, too. Come with”

“La Push, baby” Eric wiggles his eyebrows at Scarlet, she rolls her eyes.

“I'll go if you stop saying that” the table chuckles.

…........................

Scarlet stands at the salad bar artfully designs an architectural salad. As she reaches for an apple, Jasper is suddenly next to her.

“Edible art....” Startled, she fumbles and drops the apple, for a vampire she is acting like a clumsy human -- Jasper catches it with his foot, hackeysack style, then bounces it back into his hand, the red of the apple, stark against his pale skin. He presents it to her with small smile.

“Thanks... but your mood swings are giving me whiplash” she drops the apple into her salad unimpressed.

“I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be” she frowns at him.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means if you were smart, you'd both avoid us” Jasper inadvertently glances at his five inhumanly beautiful siblings, who wait for him, expectantly, at their table. Scarlet notes her own, very human friends monitoring this conversation from their table. Mike glowers jealously.

“So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart. Would you talk to me? Tell me the truth?”

“Probably not. I'd rather hear your theories”

“Okay...” Scarlet thinks a second. “Bella thinks radioactive spiders? Kryptonite?”

“You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?”

“No. I don't believe that. You're not bad. You can be a jerk, but it's like this... mask. To keep people away” He's taken aback by her honesty, her insight, drawn in by her. “Look, why don't we just - hang out. Like... come to the beach with us. It'll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes....” He smiles a little.

“Which beach?”

“La Push” His smile lessens almost imperceptibly. “Is something wrong with that beach?” Jasper glances over at Mike - the two exchange cold looks.

“It's just a little crowded” Scarlet clenches her jaw and walks away shaking her head. “Wait” she stops and looks back at him. “You said Bella's theories, what about yours?” she shrugs.

“I don't care what you are” she adds with a smirk. “Unless you like dogs, then you are dead to me” she turns and walks back to her table, smirking, Jasper and his siblings stare at her as she sits beside her friends.

…...................................


	8. Chapter 8

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up for a surf. Eric hangs with them. Bella and Scarlet wander by the driftwood with Angela, who takes photographs.

“I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't”

“You could ask him” Scarlet nods but notices Angela's flustered look and turns to face her.

“Take control. You're a strong independent woman”

“I am?” Scarlet nods encouragingly.

“Bella!!” They look up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group; Jacob Black, Paul, Sam and Embry. Bella smiles at Jacob.

“Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?”

“You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?”

“Definitely not”

“Keep Scarlet and Bella company. Their dates bailed” Mike's head shoot up and looks to Scarlet.

“What date?”

“She invited Jasper and Bella asked Edward”

“I was being polite”

“I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does”

“Because Cullen's a freak” Scarlet looks to Mike with a glare.

“You got that right”

“You know them?” Sam replies sharply.

“The Cullens don't come here” Jacob shoots Sam a look, shakes his head. Bella registers this and casually pulls Jacob aside, Scarlet stares after them as Jacobs little friend moves to her side.

“Hi, I'm Paul” she looks up at him and he gets one of those dopey looks.

“Scarlet”

“Want to check out the tide pools?” she smirks.

“I bet you say that to all the girls” she teases as they head down the beach.

“Only the real pretty ones” he smirks back down at her as he loops his arm with Scarlet's, they head toward the water.

.........

Scarlet and Paul wander near the water, looking out to sea for whales. The surfers are out on the waves. Scarlet nudges him.

“So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?”

“Oops. Caught that, huh?” He moves closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy. “I'm not supposed to say anything” Scarlet flutters her eyelashes at him and he practically melts.

“I can keep a secret....”

“It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?” Scarlet snorts.

“Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?” Paul chuckles. “And the legend about the Cullens is........”

“Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like..” Paul continues in a spooky voice. “Enemy clan” he returns back to normal. “But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them”

“I though they just moved here” Paul looks to Scarlet.

“Or just moved back”

“Riiiight. So what was this treaty?”

“If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces..” Paul pauses dramatically.

“AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!” Scarlet rolls her eyes as Angela runs past, chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Paul smirks and starts back to the group.

“Wait... what were they really?” Paul laughs.

“It's just a story” Scarlet watches him go as Bella reaches her side.

“The legends?” she nods to her friend, Bella loops arms with Scarlet.

“He pretty hot” Bella snorts and Scarlet smiles. “Hey” Bella looks to her. “Sleepover?”

“Yeah” the girls chuckle as they head back.

….....................

Scarlet heads out the back of her house as she dials her phone, she brushes her hair over her shoulder as she pulls the phone to her ear.

“ _Scar, what is it?”_

“Someone spiked my drink with vervain” she can hear him sitting up, probably next to some blonde.

“ _Who?”_

“I don't know”

“ _Be careful”_ She sighs and nods.

“Yeah, of course I will be” she frowns. “Oh Damon?”

“ _Yes?”_

“You're not near Washington State are you?”

“No, why?”

“Animal attacks” she states and turns to head back inside. “Was curious is all”

“Hmm double be careful, call soon” with that they both hand up and Scarlet heads back inside where Bella is sat going through her DVD collection, the human smiles and holds up Scarlet's Harry Potter collection.

“Oh it is so on” Scarlet smirks and grabs the box set. “Get comfy, it's going to be a long night” they both laugh up on the couch, a collection of pillows and blankets.

…..............................

Scarlet lays in writing in her journal as Bella sits cross legged at the end of the bed tugging at the sleeve of her hoodie.

“What's with you and Jasper?”

“What's with you and Edward?” she retorts, they both stare at one another before chuckling. “I don't know, there is something about him that I feel.....drawn to, not to mention that he happens to be incredibly good looking and smart, and he makes me smile, and......I don't know, he's hot” she smirks and Bella hits her arm. “So, your turn, Edward?”

“I don't know either, it's hard to explain”

“That it is” she closes the journal and sighs. “How's the digging going?” Bella shrugs.

“There is this book store that has a book on the legends Jacob told me about, nearest one is Port Angeles”

“We can go if you want, make a day of it, hit the book store, grab lunch, maybe see a film” Bella smiles and nods.

“Sounds great” they both mumble now getting sleepy. Scarlet pats the space next to her as she puts her journal in the lockable draw on her bedside table.

…....................

The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts though it's still barely sixty degrees. Everyone eats lunch outdoors. Bella searches the crowd for Edward, as Scarlet does the same for Jasper.

“They're not here” Scarlet looks down to find Jessica sitting on the grass. “Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear”

“They just... ditch?”

“No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank ‘em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close” Bella looks to Scarlet registers this, Angela suddenly jumps on them.

“I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!...Are you sure you two have to go out of town?”

“Yeah”

“Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out”

“Port Angeles?” Scarlet raises her eyebrows at Bella. “Can we go with you guys?”

“Thank God. We need your opinions”

….................

Scarlet notices that Bella is antsy, distracted, as Jessica and Angela try on dresses. Bella pulls a Mapquest print-out from her purse -- it reads, “Thunderbird and Whale Book Store.” She hands it Scarlet who gives it a quick once over. Jessica flounces out of the changing room, posing provocatively.

“I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella? Scarlet?” Outside the window, a group of rowdy frat boys head toward a bar. Two of them stare at Jessica in her low-cut dress. Embarrassed, she turns back to Bella. “Bella?”

“It looks great”

“You said that about the last five dresses”

“You two are not very good at this, are you?”

“Maybe we should just go check out the book store and meet you at the restaurant later”

“You sure?” Scarlet and Bella nod looping arms before heading out the store.

…...................

Scarlet pays for the book Bella had wanted, said girl coming up behind her giving her a small smile.

“Do you mind if I stay here a bit? I want to have another look around”

“No, that's okay, I'll head to the restaurant, I'll meet you there?”

“Of course” Bella heads off to a bookshelf as Scarlet exits, thumbing through the book she just bought. She heads down the sidewalk, but then hears footsteps behind her. She turns, doesn't see anyone, but can hear their heartbeats. She puts the book in her shoulder bag and continues. She looks around, changing course to cut across a parking lot. Isolated. Scarlet, breath short, playing a scared human, turns around just as two men emerge from the shadows, not vampires, but the Frat Boys, really wasted now.

“Wanna beer?” She looks to her left, the other two guys leaving the shadows, they've tried to corner her. She takes a defensive stance. They chortle derisively. But when Frat Boy #1 comes near, she steps to the side and swings her palm up into his nose, bones crack and he screams in pain, he bends over clutching his nose as the other three laugh, and start to close in. But suddenly headlights blind them. A silver Volvo screeches up. The Frat Boys dive out of the way. The passenger-side door opens. It's Jasper. She's too stunned to even move.

“Get in” his southern Texan drawl even more prominent. She finally does. But Frat Boy #2 jumps into the game and rushes Jasper's side of the car, he screeches to a halt and is out of the car and facing Frat Boy #2 so fast, neither the Frat Boys, nor Scarlet, see it. Nor does she see Jasper's glare, so chilling, so animalistic in its fury that Frat Boy #2, scared, instinctively backs off. As Jasper climbs back into the car, Scarlet just stares at him. Scarlet continues to stare. She sees that he's seething with anger, hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched.

“How did you find..?”

“I should go back and rip their heads off” She's surprised by the sudden murderous side of him, and if honest a little turned on by it.

“No. Bad idea” she kind of sounds like she is scolding a dog.

“You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were feeling”

“And you do?”

“Not hard to guess” She just stares at him, not believing the lie, but he seems to be calming down, he glances to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes” she nods and looks to him. “Are you?” he glances to her then back at the road, he smiles a little.

“You just got....” he snorts out a laugh. “And you are asking me if I am alright” she scoffs.

“You don't have to make fun” she turns and looks out the window, crossing one leg over the other as she watches the trees.

…........................


	9. Chapter 9

** Salvatore Boarding House 1864 **

Stefan is draining the blood from a woman. She dies and Stefan lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two women dance while another woman plays the piano. Stefan gets up.

“Who wants to die next?” The two women walk over to him.

“Me, I'm next”

“Me, you promised me” He caresses their chins and then looks at the woman playing piano. He walks over towards her and grabs her face in his hands. “What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap” The woman picks up the tempo. Stefan rushes over to one of the women who was dancing and starts to drink from her. Damon walks into the room with Scarlet.

“Company, brother?” Stefan stops drinking and looks at Damon and Scarlet.

“I brought enough to share” Stefan throws the other girl towards Damon and Scarlet. Damon grabs her.

“Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?” Stefan walks over to them.

“If you're both worried about the Founding Families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be” Stefan looks back at the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he proceeds to start drinking from her neck again. Damon grabs the other woman's face in his hands and compels her.

“Leave this place. Never think of it again” Damon walks over to Stefan and rips him off the other woman. He compels her as well. Stefan growls in fury as Scarlet shuffles her feet, her veins creeping up face. “Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again”

“Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun” Damon moves back to Scarlet brushing his fingers under her eyes.

“Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was”

“Look where that got her”

“I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town and I'm taking Scarlet with me” Damon takes her hand and walks past Stefan. Stefan rushes in front of Damon and grabs him by the shoulders.

“You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise. Scarlet?”

“No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself” Stefan is upset by Damon wanting to leave him. Damon pushes Stefan off of him and walks out of the house with Scarlet.

….............

Scarlet is startled by a cold hand wiping the tears from her face, she pulls away and wipes them away herself.

“I'm sorry”

“It wasn't you” she keeps her head down. “I was thinking of my brothers”

“Oh” she glances to him. “It's complicated right?” she nods.

“My brother, the one I don't like, he, there was a time when he didn't care about anything, not me, not our other brother, not himself, he just did what he wanted, so we left before he got us killed, I was just thinking about the day we left” she wipes the last tears from her face. Jasper reaches over and takes her hand, she doesn't flinch at the cold temperature.

…................

Jasper watches her carefully, he can see she is upset, she's crying and yet he feels nothing from her, no emotions what so ever, he squeezes her hand softly and then lets go.

…................

Jessica, Bella and Angela exit the restaurant as Scarlet approaches.

“Scar!” Bella shouts as she spots her sister.

“Where were you!? We left you a message”

“We waited, but we were starving” Then they see Jasper behind her, climbing out of the car. They freeze, agog. He's composed now, making an effort to be charming. And they are charmed. Bella smirks at Scarlet.

“Sorry I kept Scarlet from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking”

“I - we - understand. We were just... leaving, so” The three girls start to go. Scarlet is forced to go with them, she looks to Jasper.

“Okay, well. Thank you” She starts to follow the girls. Jasper is torn, then abruptly;

“Maybe I should make sure Scarlet gets something to eat” Scarlet looks back to him surprised. “I mean if you'd like. Then I could drive you back myself”

“That's so... thoughtful”

“Really thoughtful”

“Sure...I could eat” Bella beams at Scarlet as Jasper guides her off, the three girls share a look, and a noiseless scream of excitement.

…....................

Scarlet and Jasper sit on the deck. A dramatic waterfall shimmers behind them. A waitress places a plate of salad in front of Scarlet and nothing in front of Jasper. She exits.

“You're not eating?”

“I'm on a special diet”

“Like South Beach?”

“Not exactly” She looks at him curiously as she takes a bite.

“So how 'bout some answers?”

“Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851”

“I didn't ask for the square root of pi”

“You knew that?”

“How did you know where I was?”

“I didn't” She shakes her head, frustrated, and turns to go inside...Jasper stops her, sincerely. “Please....Don't go” He seems torn by some internal dilemma.

“Were you following me?”

“I feel very protective of you, as Edward does of Bella”

“So that's a yes?”

“Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance...until you needed help”

“I didn't need your help, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself” he smirks.

“You were cornered by four men” She rolls her eyes.

“You said before... That you knew what those guys were feeling......So you're what? An empath?”

“I'm thinking of getting a nine-hundred number”

“Alright, so you are an empath....... What am I feeling right now?”

“I have no idea, and I would usually be able to feel every emotion from everyone in there” he points back inside. “Except I can't around you” he cocks his head. “It's rather frustrating”

“Why, what's wrong with me?”

“I tell you I read and feel peoples emotions and you think there's something wrong with you?” she shrugs, he smiles, charmed by her. But his smile fades, that torn look returns. He holds onto the rail, looking out.

“What is it?”

“I... don't have the strength to stay away from you any more” She's surprised.

“Jasper....you don't have to” He's drawn in by her gaze again... but he closes his eyes a beat, and turns back to the water.

“This is wrong”

“Jasper”

“You're cold. We should go” He walks away before she can ask any more questions, she grips the rail to the point it bends before following after him.

…...........................

Jasper's Volvo speeds along the two lane highway. Scarlet glances at Jasper, she would ask him more questions but he seems to be wrestling with his own thoughts......then her attention shifts outside, she smirks. “Pull over” she looks back at Jasper who frowns.

“Pull over, now” he does and she climbs out the car, he follows her out and watches as she looks to a path leading into the trees, smirking she heads down it, Jasper looks around before following.

“What are you doing? Get back in the car”

“No”

“No?” she glances over her shoulder at him.

“You heard me” she smirks and speeds up, careful to keep at a human pace as she pushes through the trees, coming out at a lake, the starry sky visible above it, Jasper moves to her side giving her a curious glance, she smirks back before heading towards the water pulling off her shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Going for a swim” she shimmies out of her skirt till she is left in her underwear, Jasper tries not to look.

“You'll catch your death”

“I'll be fine” she moves along the small pier before diving in, Jasper runs to the edge and peers into the water.

“Scarlet!” she pops up across from him smirking. “Get out now” she rolls her eyes and swims closer to him, she holds her hand up to him, he sighs and reaches down to pull her out, only she pulls him in, he breaches the surface and glares at her, she just smiles back.

“Now we are both wet” she moves closer to him. “Why are you afraid of letting me close to you Jasper?”

“It's to keep you safe” she clenches her jaw and sighs.

“You don't get to decide that, you don't know me, stop treating me like I am fragile, you have no idea”

“Scarlet, please don't make this difficult”

“I'm not, you are, you are making this difficult” she moves closer to him, he tries to move back but she grabs his shirt holding him in place. “It could be so easy” she brushes her nose over his and he closes his eyes, she kisses the corner of his lips. “Just let me in” she kisses him again but he stays stiff, she swallows the lump in her throat and pulls back. “Right” she swims backwards away from him. “Well then” she moves to get out the water, Jasper watches her sadly as she gathers her clothing and walks away. He follows after her not wanting her to walk in the dark alone.

“Scarlet” she glances back at him but carries on walking. “At least let me drive you home”

“I'll walk” she snaps back at him.

“Don't be childish” she throws her head back and laughs before turning to him.

“Me being childish? Please” She scoffs as they reach the car, she opens the door and grabs her bag before she finishes getting dressed and moves to stand in front of him. “I've tolerated your little mood swings because I actually happen to like you, but it's giving me a headache, make up your mind on whether you want me around or not” she turns and walks down the street away from him. “I'm not going to wait forever” she shoots over her shoulder.

…..................


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Jasper have sex in this, the point it happens is obvious if you would rather scoot over it.

**Salvatore Boarding House 1864**

Damon walks down the stairs and heads for the front door where Scarlet waits for him, Lexi walks in and stops him.

“You two going somewhere?”

“You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about”

“That would be me. And you must be the brother” Lexi looks to Scarlet. “And sister who hate him” She walks closer towards Damon. He puts his suitcase down.

“We are at irreparable odds” Scarlet states. Lexi looks between them.

“You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you” Damon picks his suitcase back up.

“Help him. He needs it”

“I'll help him” He opens the front door, takes Scarlet's hand and they walk out.

….....................

Scarlet blinks out of her own mind as she looks out the window, she sighs and looks down at Bella who heads up her drive letting herself in. Scarlet listens to Bella running up her stairs and into the vampire's room, settles on her bed and then reaches for the book Scarlet bought earlier. She thumbs through as Scarlet moves to sit on the end of the bed watching her. The book Quileute Folk Stories and Art. As Bella leafs through she and Scarlet see photos of ancient, carved masks. Comical, menacing, haunting... then she stops on a photo of a white mask with black eyes and a row of sharp teeth. The inscription reads, The Cold one. Bella throws the book to Scarlet who easily catches it before Bella goes to the vampires computer to Goggle “Cold One ” several beer ads appear. Frustrated, she closes the pop-ups, revealing a link to: “The Cold One: Apotamkin”

“Scar” the vampire moves to stand behind Bella and looks over her shoulder. Several pictures begin loading: the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality. The several words leap out at them, capturing their attention. “Speed.” “Strength.” “Cold skinned.” “Immortal... Then finally: “Blood drinker”

“They're vampires” Scarlet states looking confused.

….................

Bella and Scarlet stand in the centre of the deserted, green lawn. Scarlet looks to Bella.

“Are you sure you want to do this Bells?” she nods and takes Scarlet's hand.

“Thank you for being here with me” The bell rings and students exit class, rushing past the two of them as they stand still, waiting..till Edward, Jasper and their siblings cross the lawn, heading to class. Edward sees Bella, sees the intensity on her face. He stops. Bella squeezes her hand.

“Be careful” Scarlet tells her as Bella walks to Edward, eyes meeting his... her look says, 'we have to talk'... and she continues directly past him, into the dark forest that borders the school. He watches her disappear in the trees, then takes a step to follow. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

“Edward, don't go” But Alice gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm.

“He's already there” Jasper looks to Scarlet as she crosses her arms over her chest. The other vampires look across at her and she stares back at them.

“Nice try with the vervain” she whispers knowing they can hear her. “Almost had me, next time, powder it down and don't use so much”

“You're a.....” she nods at Alice's question as she walks towards them.

“A vampire” she mocks. “No need to so afraid of the word” she rolls her eyes. “So....who's idea was it to try and poison me?” Emmett looks sheepish.

“Urm, our fathers” she gives a tight smile.

“Like I said nice try” she glances back to the wood where Bella and Edward disappeared.

“They'll be fine” the short dark haired pixie, Alice states.

“Oh and you can see the future”

“Yes actually”

“Oh, well then...Oh so like Jasper and his mood thingy” she wiggles her fingers at him, Jasper raises and eyebrow at her and grabs her hand. “Ow. Ow!” he lets go immediately and she smirks laughing. “That was too easy” Jasper stares at her.

“You were...faking it”

“Yep” she smirks and looks around before vamp-speeding to stand in front of him and pulling him closer before kissing him. His arm wrapping around her waist and pulls her closer, she throws her arms around his neck, Rosalie and Emmett share a dirty look whilst Alice smiles wide at them. They walk away leaving Scarlet and Jasper alone. “Will you let me in now?” she asks softly pressing her forehead to his.

“Yeah” he smiles and pulls her closer again, kissing the side of her lips.

….............................

Entering her house Scarlet pushes Jasper jacket off his shoulders as he continues to kiss her kicking the door shut behind him as they make their way to the stairs, he pulls her closer stopping her from tripping on the bottom step, he chuckles lifting her up, her legs wrapping around him, squealing a little as he runs them upstairs before throwing her onto her bed, she blinks sitting up and looks to Jasper stood at the end of her bed, he smirks down at her and grabs her ankle pulling off her boot and throwing them over his shoulder to land somewhere in her room with a thud, grabbing her ankle he does the same with the other before he crawls over her, her legs moving to make room for him between them, his lips meet hers and she grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head and adds it to the pile on the floor. He grasps the top of her shirt, ripping it clear off her body, and throwing the shreds of it into a corner, his is quick to add her bra to the pile and she can't help but gasp at the display. He sweeps her long dark brown hair to the side; his lips descend onto her neck, his tongue stroking her sensitive skin, and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips, he pulls her back into his chest and she smirks feeling his bare chest behind her, he pulls on her hair a little, softly, forcing her head to fall backwards and his lips seek hers, kissing her with a passion that leaves her fast working mind spinning out of control. She's quick to turn them around completely, straddling his lap, Jasper laughs quietly, a deep and rich sound that was like music to her ears. Scarlet threads her hands into his curly blonde locks before kissing him again, wasting no time in deepening it, their tongues meeting in a lustful battle. Scarlet grinds against his already hardened member. He turns them, pinning her onto her back, breaking the kiss in order to focus his attention on her neck again. He nips her lightly, making sure his teeth never break the skin, even though he secretly longed to, instead, he raises a hand to her breasts, kneading each one in turn before sliding down her body in order to take a hard nipple into his mouth. Scarlet arches, pleasure coursing through her as his tongue lavished her nipples, swirling his tongue around in small circles before suckling them. Her hands tighten in his hair as he moves at human speed down her body, his lips lingering on her flat stomach, taking time to place open-mouth kisses on every inch of bare skin he could reach. His hands slide up her skirt and up to grasp the tops of her panties. In less than a breath, the fabric is torn away, flying over his shoulder and landing haphazardly on the floor with her boots. He growls as Scarlet spread her legs further, her scent reaching him. Jasper runs his long finger between her moist folds, smirking as Scarlet arches and moans. He can't help but be pleased at how wet she is, for him, and only becoming wetter as his finger ghosts from her opening to her clit and back, loving the sounds she is making. A particularly loud moan erupts from Scarlet and Jasper is no longer able to keep his cool exterior; two fingers swiftly enter her and he lays flat on the bed, his lips hurriedly wrap around her clit. Scarlet's hips buck as Jasper pumps his fingers in and out of her, his tongue raking over her clit.

“Oh, God, Jasper,” she cries as his teeth graze her clit, his fingers twisting and curving within her, a rush of pleasure spreading through her entire body. Scarlet’s hands tear at his hair, the feel of his ministrations slowly becoming much too much to handle. Jasper moans against her.

“Scarlet” he growls before attacking her clit anew, his fingers ramming deeply within her. She arches as a ball of desire explode, flashes of lights bursting from behind her retinas, the first of many orgasms raking through her, her walls constricting tightly around his never ceasing fingers. Jasper closes his eyes as she cums, the taste of her release and the power of her orgasm causing his body to shudder. Scarlet is still shaking as he lays atop her again and kisses her, causing her to moan, loving the taste of herself mixed in with his unique flavour. She wraps her legs around his waist and turns them over, smiling down at him as she pins him there, her hands capturing his wrists and placing them above his head. He chuckles and watches as her veins creep up her face and her fangs emerge. He reaches manages to free a hand and reaches up to her face brushing his fingers under her eyes. “You are so beautiful” A loving genuine truthful look crossing his features as she takes his hand from her face returning it to beside his head, instead of replying, Scarlet leans down, kissing him forcefully and grinding against his obvious erection through his trousers. He moans against her lips, the slow pace making his hand clench his fists, wanting more, maddeningly she rocks her hips back and forth, her tongue plundering his mouth and her hands tighten their hold around his wrists. He groans, the friction between their bodies making his skin crawl with need. He bites her lip, not enough to bleed but just hard enough and she gasps against his lips before growling at him, frustrated he ended her little tease game so soon.

“You’ll pay,” she says angrily, but the desire in her eyes force him to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“We’ll see, sugar,” he challenges, she smirks a little. In a flash, Scarlet is yanking Jasper’s pants off, her eyes widening with lust as his impressive length sprang forward, twitching slightly beneath her heated gaze. Before he can utter a word to her, her lips are wrapping around his manhood, plunging down his shaft and back before he even realises what is going on. He gasps and splutters, the feel of her hot mouth and her tongue running the length of him making his eyes roll to the back of his head. A breathy moan leaves his mouth as one of her hands came up to cup his balls, rolling them gingerly in her palm. He grabs a fistful of her hair and watches as her eyes flicker up to meet his, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth as she continues to bob up and down his arousal, occasionally a soft whimper vibrating around what is in her mouth when he pulls her hair harder than necessary. Scarlet's nails trail down his thigh, loving the way he shudders beneath her touch. As she does this, Jasper feels a lurch within his stomach and he hisses, he blocks out his own lust, not wanting it to end so soon. As if she knows, Scarlet pulls back, releasing his member with a small ‘pop’. Jasper sits up and grabs her by the hips, easily lifting her to straddle his hips again. She laughs at his eagerness but moans as he moves her hips back and forth, their sexes rubbing together. She lifts herself so he could position himself at her entrance. She meets his eyes, which are trained upon her face as he lowers her down onto his large erection. Their simultaneous moans fill her room as she slides down his length, inch by blissful inch. Jasper’s hands tighten almost painfully on her hips as he slips further within her, her slick walls enveloping him so tightly his head spins. Unable to take the slow torture, he presses her hips down just as he thrust up into her, smiling triumphantly as she throws her head back and let out a strangled moan. He controls her movements, raising her up before meeting her halfway again, filling her again and again and again.

“Scarlet” She drapes her torso purposefully over his, letting her firm breasts rub against his chest and she took over her own movements, riding his cock faster as she presses her lips against his. The feel of his hard tool sliding in and out of her quickly built up and, just as his tongue met hers, a jolt ran through her body, settling in her stomach, and she rode him harder. He meets her thrust for thrust, knowing she is getting closer. He slides a hand up her side, inserting it between their bodies and roughly pinches her hard nipple, throwing her into another mind-numbing orgasm. Her walls tighten around him as she chokes out a moan. Without giving her time to recuperate, Jasper manoeuvres her until he has her on all fours in front of him, her legs apart and her glistening core his for the taking and he can't help himself, he leans down and runs his tongue from her clit to her slit. She moans and he pulls back kissing her back as he runs one hand up her back, following her spine up to her neck. He gathers her long dark hair in his hand, closing his fingers around the strands before pulling it back tightly, making sure even the slightest movement will be felt against her scalp. Scarlet waits, her breathing erratic as he teases her entrance with his tip. She cries out as he plunges into her at the same moment he yanks her hair backwards, the mixture of pain and pleasure making it only oh so much better.

“Harder,” she cries out.

“Yes ma’am,” he says through clenched teeth, that southern drawl creating more warmth between her legs. Jasper obliges her request, pounding into her willing body with abandon, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling it harder, spurred on by her cries of ecstasy. Only when he feels that familiar tightening does he stop, his eyes closing and his hips slowing.

“You okay?” he smiles and leans forward kissing her neck and then her cheek.

“Too soon” he mumbles against her skin and she smiles and turns her head to capture his lips, his hips starting their movements again. He moves to sit back and pulls her into his lap after turning her around to face him, she presses her forehead to his as his open hand comes down with force to slap her perfectly rounded backside, she smiles as he leans his head up to kiss her lips. His hands grasps her hips and he guides her sopping entrance to his throbbing manhood, unable to stop the moan that left him as she slides completely down his length once again.

“Jasper,” she whispers in his ear, her veins appearing as she takes his ear lobe into her mouth, biting down without breaking the skin. With a load moan, he uses the last bit of control he has, putting his hands to her hips, guiding her up and down his shaft, they become a blur of movement, Scarlet's hands raking into his hair as he thrust into her at a speed so fast that a human’s eyes wouldn’t be able to take it in. Jasper’s fingers purposefully dig into her hips. He could feel her spiralling towards completion but he knows he’d get there first. With a slight smile, he reaches between them and rubs her clit with vampire speed, knowing it was the only way. “Oh, fuck, oh, oh, J-J-Jasper,” she cries out.

“That’s right, Scarlet, come for me,” he growls, upping the ante and hitting her with the full force of his hips. “Scream for me.” Scarlet stiffens for only a second before her entire body begins to shudder.

“Too much, too much!” she screams as an orgasm wracks her body so hard she thinks she is going to explode at the seams. “Oh, God, Jasper! Jasper!” He ignores her pleas, her drenched walls clamping around him so tightly he won't be able to stop even if he wanted to. Scarlet's hands leave his hair and scramble to his shoulders, her nails digging in desperately, the loss of any control frightening but oh so sweet. Her slight frame is still convulsing as Jasper makes one last, rough thrust into her before spilling his own release deeply within her. “Holy shit,” Scarlet mumbles, her head still spinning. Jasper chuckles.

“Agreed,” he says, putting his forehead against hers as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth, briefly running her tongue over it before breaking away. “I love you, Scarlet” she gently caresses the back of his neck.

“I love you too” he presses his head to hers pulling her closer.

….........................


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet balance-walks across an enormous fallen pine tree in the moss-covered forest, Jasper walks along side her on the ground.

“How long since you were turned?” She asks him. 

“Since 1863, you?” she chuckles.

“1864” she looks down at him as he smiles up at her.

“What are the chances?” she shrugs.

“When did you join the Cullens?”

“In 1948 I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice, we eventually found Carlisle and the others in 1950, tell me about you brothers?”

“Damon and Stefan, they were both turned before me by a woman they both fell madly in love with, she was a vampire and probably playing them both”

“Wow” he helps her down by grabbing her waist, she throws her arm around his neck.

“How did you, I mean who turned you?”

“I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary all without having seen any real battle...till I met a certain immortal...Maria”

“She turned you?”

“Yes” he holds out his hand towards her and she takes.

“What was it like?”

“The word excruciating comes to mind, but what Maria did was much harder... not many of us have the restraint to do that” Scarlet frowns.

“Didn't she just have to ….bite? I don't really know how it works for you guys”

“Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of..frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop”

“But she did”

“As did Carlisle, first with Edward, then with his wife, Esme. The others followed, what about your kind?”

“We have to die with vampire blood in our system” he raises an eyebrow.

“So how did you die?”

“My brother, Stefan, he.....I found him after he accidentally killed our father, he feed from me and couldn't stop....when he realised what he'd done he fed me his blood hoping it would work” he kisses her head and then her cheek. “Does someone have to be dying then, to become like you?” The pair walk on reaching a stunning coastline -- rugged black rocks, covered in bright green moss.

“... No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice”

“So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people”

“Not the only reason” He stops, looks down at her, serious, with emotion. “I don't want to be a monster” she nods giving him a reassuring smile, she understands. He smiles. “We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way..” she rolls her eyes and smirks as he whips past Bella. She turns to see him standing on a large rock in the river.

“Show off” in a flash she is at his side.

“Show off” he repeats, she chuckles.

“Can you all read emotions or see the future?”

“No, that's unique to me and Alice. Edward can read minds”

“Really?”

“He can't read yours, Alice can't see your future” he smirks and takes her hand again. “What about your kind? Any tricks?” she smirks and looks him in the eyes.

“Watch this” she smirks wider as the stones and rocks around them start to levitate around them, he looks around and smiles, she lets them drop. “Telekinesis, but from what I have learnt that's unique, gifts within my species of vampire are extremely rare”

“Anything else?”

“Mind control”

“What?” she nods.

“It's called compulsion, I suppose it is meant to keep victims silent, you can compel them not to scream and then to forget they have seen a vampire”

“Have you used it?” she shrugs, knowing that whatever answer she gives isn't exactly a good one.

…........................

Scarlet knocks and waits nervously outside Bella's house, she decides it is best to just tell her, Scarlet nods to herself as Bella opens the door.

“Hey Scar”

“Can we talk?” Bella frowns but nods.

“You want to come in or”

“Sure” Scarlet steps in and stands nervously.

“Are you okay?” Scarlet nods.

“Charlie in?”

“No, he's at work”

“Okay, so I am just going to come out and say it........” Bella nods. “I'm a vampire” Bella looks to her friend. “Different type to the Cullens, an older species” Bella stares at her. “I'm not going to hurt you”

“No, I know that, you would have already” Scarlet relaxes. “You were worried?”

“You are my friend Bella, my first human friend in.....” Scarlet frowns and looks down. “Urm...since I was human”

“Oh Scar” Bella hugs her. “How old are you?” Scarlet smiles.

“I was born 1845, turned 1864 by my brother Stefan”

“Your own brother” Bella takes her hand. “Come on”

“Where are we going?” Bella pulls her along.

“We are going to bundle up, lay in my bed and watch crappy vampire movies” Scarlet laughs and hugs the human.

“Love you little human” Bella snorts and laughs.

“Love you too little vampire” they both chuckle as they head up stairs.

.…...........................

Jasper lays with Scarlet's head on his chest, his fingers laced with hers as he holds them up to the sunlight beaming in through her window onto the bed, his skin sparkling away like crystal glass.

“When was the last time you saw your brothers?” he asks suddenly as if curious.

“Damon, 6 months, Stefan....10 years” he pulls their joint hand down and wraps them around her.

“Not that I blame you, he did kill you but....” he kisses her neck. “That did bring you to me” she hums. “What happened? The last time you were together”

“Nothing good” she whispers. “Probably actually the worst thing I have ever done”

…......................

1994

Damon's blue Camaro is outside. Damon and Stefan are shining it with rags, Scarlet sits on the grass close by reading a book. Damon is wearing a white tank top, looking bored. Stefan is drinking from a flask when Damon walks over to him.

“Can I have a sip of that? I'm starving”

“Sure” Stefan hands him the flask, and Damon takes it.

“Whew” He unscrews the cap and takes a swig.

“Mmmm..” Damon pulls the flask from his mouth quickly, his face pale. He looks down at it in disgust, his mouth still closed. “It's good, right?” Damon makes a face and shakes his head.

“Hmm-mm” He's holding the blood in his mouth even though it's disgusting, his lips contorted, Scarlet smirks from her spot.

“Oh, yeah. I can't remember if that squirrel was roadkill, or one I caught in the rat trap” Damon shakes his head, scrunching the side of his eyes, revolted. “Better hope it was roadkill, though, because the rat trap was full of rat droppings” Damon is still disgusted, white as a sheet. Stefan rubs his fingers and thumb together. “Swish your tongue around. Does it feel like hair, or is it more of a grainy pellet?” Damon finally manages to swallow it.

“Ugh--” He looks relieved to be done with it, Stefan laughs and takes a swig of it. Zach arrives home with a paper brown bag full of food. He waves as he passes them to enter the house.

“How's it going, Uncle Zach? What's up with all the grocery trips?” Scarlet asks not looking up from her book.

“Oh, uh, one of the boarders is craving blueberry pancakes” Zach continues his way to the house and walks up onto the front step. Damon regards his uncle while he plays with a greasy rag from cleaning his car.

“You know, maybe I should run the Salvatore boarding house” Zach walks up to the woman standing in the doorway, her belly bloated. She says "Hi" to Zach. “Take over for Zach, get in good with Gail...”

“She's on vervain. So is Zach, which means hands off” Stefan looks to Scarlet. “Both of you” Scarlet rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses.

…........................

Present

“You didn't kill the pregnant lady did you?” Jasper asks carefully.

“You weren't listening”

“I was listening, you were hanging out with your distant-nephew Zach, who you called Uncle Zach, because that's not confusing” he teases kissing her nose. “Plus, pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest” she playfully hits his chest, he grabs he wrists and kisses them. “Continue” he presses his lips to hers and she smirks.

…..................

1994

Zach is throwing an eclipse party at the boarding house. Damon is talking to a younger Liz Forbes, who is showing him a picture of baby Caroline, Zach is stood with Gail, Scarlet stands with another of the boarders, Luke, Liam, Lance or something, he shows her pictures of his niece.

“So adorable”

“Yeah, Charlotte's high maintenance, but she's worth it” Near them, Zach takes a Polaroid picture of Gail.

“I'm so getting rid of that photo! Stefan, come, take a picture of Zach and me”

“Sure”

“Thanks, Stefan” Stefan takes the camera from Zach and snaps a photo of the two of them together. “And now, back to my cravings” Gail grabs a cupcake off of a table and peels the wrapper off as Zach mingles with the rest of the guests. Stefan notices two distinct puncture wounds on her arm.

“Hey, what happened to your wrist?”

“...I don't know” Damon is still talking to Liz nearby, and Stefan notices them and then looks to Scarlet who rolls her yes at the guy in front of her, out of the two of them which one is more likely, Stefan looks back to Damon, realizing he fed on her and compelled her to forget. Liz is holding a device in her hand.

“So, how does this thing help us watch the eclipse?” Damon takes it from her.

“You put it in between you and the thing that is too hot to look at” He puts it between Liz and himself. “Ah, it works” Liz laughs.

“My husband would get a kick out of you. We should invite you over to dinner sometime”

“Damon? What did you do to Gail?” Scarlet perks up and moves towards them.

“Is everything okay?” Liz asks.

“Looks like the jig is up” Damon teases, Scarlet sighs and looks at Liz.

“Hey, look at me. Go home. Forget you ever met us” Stefan yanks his arm and drags him aside, Scarlet follows.

“How the hell did you feed on Gail? She's on vervain” Damon scoffs.

“Yeah, in her coffee. I swapped it out last week. Same for Zach”

“These people are my friends. Zach is family. They trust me”

“And they'll trust us all! Look, no feeding inside the house, right? Snatch, eat, erase. It's all completely functional, Stefan. I told you, it's a new start!” Damon turns to walk away, and Stefan snaps his neck before he can leave.

“Stefan” Scarlet snaps disappointed in her brother, he looks to her then to Damon, he sighs.

….........................

Present

“Wow” Jasper states. “Your family is so dysfunctional”

“Maybe families shouldn't become vampires together” she smirks and threads her fingers into his hair. “Too much tension when human let alone when dead” Jasper pulls her closer and presses his lips to hers, a hand finding her waist.

“I am guessing snapping your neck won't kill you”

“Nope, just knock us out for a while”

“What happened next?”

…..................................


	12. Chapter 12

1994

Damon awakens on the floor of a shed after healing his snapped neck. He lifts his head to see Stefan and Sasha leaning against the doorway, and groans.

“So, here's what I don't get, Damon. Why'd you insinuate yourself back into my life and then cheat, and lie, and break all the rules?”

“Well, one, because I knew you'd be mad. Believe it or not, I like being here, Stefan” Damon stands up and staggers towards them, but when he comes into contact with the daylight, his hand starts to burn. “OW! Ahhh!”

…..................................

Present

“Wait, wait” Scarlet looks to Jasper. “You guys burn in the sun?” she nods and holds up her hand with her ring on.

“Without this” he reaches up and twirls the ring. “Wish it is prettier but....” she smiles a little and he kisses her fingers.

“Family crest?” she nods and smiles, he lifts his arm and pulls up his sleeve, she smiles and takes his wrist looking over his own family crest. “It's the Cullen crest”

“Alice's necklace” Scarlet states with a smile. “It's prettier than mine” she pouts and he kisses her lips with a smile.

“Finish your story” he kisses her once more and settles back in bed.

….................

1994

“You get your daylight ring back when you decide to behave. Now, answer my question: Why did you come back here?”

“Because I missed my brother, Scarlet not so much” she smirks down at her brother. “I want to have a connection to my humanity, Stefan. I wanted to feel something again. And when I decided to come back home, it all came rushing back, just like I hoped it would”

“Oh, congrats. Now what?”

“Come on, man. Let's just hit the road, you and me and Scar, huh? I'll let you drive my car, we'll get you off this vegan diet, teach you how to feed again. It'll be great, Stef. Huh? What do you say? Come on! Trust me”

“Yeah, I can imagine a road trip with you two. I can imagine you feeding on innocent people and, uh, leaving a trail of bodies behind. I can image you making me drink human blood, and laughing at me while I suffer” Damon rolls his eyes, Scarlet scoffs.

“Way to be an optimist, Stefan” she states.

“Just looking at the facts, Scar, 1912, you two convinced me to drink human blood again, which is why I became a Ripper. In 1942, you two almost pushed me off the rails again because you were so damn needy. 1977, you two left my best friend to die after I sent her to come help you. And now, I'm finally happy. I have a new life, I'm doing well, and, uh, you just can't handle that, can you?”

“We're not trying to screw up your dumb new life”

“You don't have to try, Damon. All you have to do is exist. Because no matter what I do or where I go, you will be with me forever, trying to destroy every single thing that I've built. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different. I wanted it to be different. You just keep failing”

“Guess that's a no on the road trip, huh?” Scarlet pouts unenthusiastic.

“That's a NO on the road trip”

…......................

Stefan looks to Zach and Scarlet.

“Did you leave the door open?”

“No” she states simply

“Why?” Suddenly, they hear screaming and the sound of broken glass in the next room. Zach, Scarlet and Stefan rush into the room to find multiple bodies laying around the room. Damon has a scared Gail in a headlock.

“This eclipse party blows. I didn't see the sun at all when I crossed the yard!” Stefan and Zach stare at him in horror, Scarlet just stares. “I forgot how much stronger we are when we drink human blood”

“Zach”

“Damon, please don't hurt her”

“I want my ring back, Stefan” Stefan throws the ring to Damon. “Atta boy”

“I'm never gonna be rid of you, am I?” Scarlet moves to Damon's side, he kisses her head.

“No, you're not. 'Cause in 1912, we showed you who you were, Stefan. In 1942, we gave you your freedom, and in 1977 we almost killed your best friend because it should have been you there to help us, Stefan. You owe me and you owe Scarlet, and it'll take you an eternity to pay us back” Damon throws Gail to Scarlet. “Do it” Scarlet feeds on Gail until she dies. “An eternity of misery, brother. Just like we promised” Damon takes Scarlet's hand and they vamp-speed out the door, and Zach falls to his knees to find Gail dead.

….................................

Present

Jasper is quiet as he strokes her head, he can't really say anything without being a huge hypocrite.

“We have this switch” she mumbles. “Most of us call it our humanity, our feelings switch, Damon had persuaded me to turn it off, I think he got bored of me getting upset every time I accidentally killed someone”

“You obviously turned them back on......you are crying” he brushes the tears from her face.

“Me and Damon went out separate ways after that, I met another vampire....Jamie, he helped me, it took a couple of years before I had everything under control, but I still struggle, I don't kill any more” he kisses her head. “I have a fridge full of blood bags in my basement so I don't have to feed off of someone breathing, living, I don't actually want to hurt anyone” Jasper pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“It's okay” he kisses her cheek. “We all have our moments” he brushes his fingers over her cheek. “Try and get some sleep, I want you to come meet the rest of my family tomorrow”

“I already met them all”

“Not my mother” he kisses her head. “She's going to love you” he wraps his arms around her as she closes her eyes.

….............

The Volvo pulls up at timeless graceful house and Bella and Scarlet climb out, surprised, Edward and Jasper step out after them smirking at them.

“It's... wonderful” Edward looks to Bella as Scarlet raises an eyebrow.

“Oh what you expected turrets, dungeons and moats?”

“No... not moats” Edward takes Bella's hand as Jasper reaches down and takes Scarlet's.

“You should see the Salvatore Boarding house” Scarlet looks to Bella. “It's like an antique store threw up in it” Edward and Jasper laugh as they head inside. Edward and Jasper guide Bella and Scarlet into the large, bright house. Walls of glass look out on the river. Everything's open and white. Historical objects are tastefully placed throughout. They hear Verdi's “La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici” coming from another room. Bella is enraptured.

“It's so light and open” Jasper spins the ring on her finger.

“Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide” she smiles. They then hear clanging coming from the kitchen. Edward shakes his head.

“We told them not to do this”

…......................


	13. Chapter 13

Verdi's opera blasts, Scarlet, Jasper, Bella and Edward who enter to find the kitchen in full swing. Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme prepare elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti. Esme rolls out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, disinterested. Esme sees Bella and Scarlet and stops, emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the silent-movie era.

“Scarlet, Bella. We're making Italiano for you”

“This is Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes”

“Bon giorno” Scarlet states fluently.

“Molto bene!”

“You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time”

“I hope you're hungry”

“Oh, absolutely”

“Definitely”

“They already ate” Bella and Scarlet shoot Edward a look, as something shatters. Rosalie has thrown down a bowl.

“Perfect” Scarlet rolls her eyes. Bella tries to explain.

“I just assumed -- because you guys don't eat, you know..”

“Of course. That was very considerate of you” Edward glanced to Bella.

“Ignore her. I do”

“Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us”

“I would never, ever tell anyone”

“She knows that”

“The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..”

“Emmett...”

“No, they should know....The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly”

“..Badly?” This hangs in the air, uncomfortably. Edward can't look at her. Scarlet rolls her eyes.

“Bells...”

“Oh. Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal” Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. Wraps his arm around Bella. Even Esme has to chuckle. Jasper shakes his head into Scarlet's hair.

“Hey Bella, Scarlet” Alice states as she leaps over the rail of the balcony, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. She bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the wildflowers. “I'm Alice. You do smell good” Edward shoots his sister a look.

“Alice”

“It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends and well I can't see Scarlet but I can assume we are going to be great friends too” Edward takes Bella's hand.

“I'll give you a tour of the house” Alice looks to Bella.

“I'll see you soon” Edward shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides her up the stairs. Scarlet snorts and shakes her head.

“Scarlet Salvatore” she looks to Carlisle. “I remember your mother” she narrows her eyes at the doctor before giving him a small smile. “And here” he hands her the photo that he and the others looked at before, she raises an eyebrow and takes the picture her smile faltering seeing herself, Stefan and Damon, Jasper places a hand on her back.

“Thanks” she mumbles.

“Come on” Jasper takes her hand. “I'll show you around” she nods and he leads her out the room. As they ascend the stairs, Scarlet takes in the eclectic art pieces from around the world, Ethiopian crosses, Dresden China, Asian scrolls. They reach the landing to find a wall of dozens of artistically arrayed silk squares with tassels. Scarlet looks closer.

“Graduation caps?”

“A private joke. We matriculate a lot”

“I know how that feels” she sighs and smiles up at him, he wraps an arm around her and leans down to kiss her before they continue up the stairs and into one of the room.

“This is my room...” Scarlet enters to find a wall of glass doors open to a deck, with the river beyond. The rest is floor to ceiling books and journals, books on history, American, world, all of it.

“So you're obsessed with history. But..” she looks around. “No bed? What you guys not sleep?”

“No, no sleep” She considers this, as she runs a hand along a wall of books, studying the titles. “Do you have any favourites?”

“Depends on my mood, got to say I do love re-reading my journals, other real accounts of things” He looks at her, surprised, smiles.

“My favourite, too” Off their connection, he moves to her, taking her hand, he pulls her closer. “Favourite time period”

“Difficult, I _loved_ the 1920's, the outfits of the 1870's, the music of the 1980's” he pulls her closer as he presses a button on the cd player, Bad Company's Ready for love begins to play she smirks as he moves to her, taking her hand, then he starts to turn her in a pirouette, dancing with her - but she breaks off and backs away.

“No dancing”

“Ever?”

“Get me drunk we'll see” she smirks as he chuckles.

“I can always make you”

“You don't scare me”

“You really shouldn't have said that” He grins, a low growling sounds in the back of his throat. She laughs and backs out the door onto the balcony, Scarlet backs up to the rail as Jasper appears in the doorway, shifting into a half-crouch, about to bounce.

“Oh no don't you dare” Suddenly, she's airborne as he tackles her and they fly off the balcony, then she finds herself in a tree in his arms, when she realises where she is, she laughs, delighted, and it's infectious, he laughs heartily, too. Jasper looks Scarlet in the eye.

“Trust me?”

“In theory” she mutters with a smirk.

“Then close your eyes” She does, warily, she peaks and he smirks. “No peaking” she closes them again. He grips her more firmly, then leap them to another tree like a flying squirrel! Then, again, to the top of another tree. He easily gets a foothold, while holding Scarlet. “Open” She does to the most astonishing bird's eye view of the valley, river and the mountains, she smiles in awe as Jasper watches her face, she turns and smiles at him, he pulls her closer and kisses her.

…........................

Scarlet and Bella hurry toward the entrance of the cafe, both of them trying to keep the joy on their faces in check... with minimal success. Outside the door, they pass Mike, hanging out with several of his basketball teammates.

“Yo, Arizona. So. You and Cullen. Scarlet, you and Hale” they both shrug, non-committal, but can't entirely hide a smile, as they hurry inside to Charlie's table and slides in.

“Sorry we're late. Biology project” Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, and a plate of salad in front of Bella and a rare steak in front of Scarlet.

“Ordered you the salad combo and Scarlet the steak”

“Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak”

“Ouch Bells, don't sugar coat it for him” Charlie smiles at little at Scarlet as he nods.

“I'm healthy as a horse” Cora looks to Charlie.

“Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?” Charlie's aware of the loggers at the counter listening, too. He frames his answer carefully to keep everyone calm.

“The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on”

“Hope they catch him fast” Scarlet and Bella share a look before Scarlet, Charlie and Bella pass each other the salt, butter for bread, etc., with an easy rhythm now.

“Your friends are flagging you two” Scarlet and Bella turn to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at them, they both smile, Scarlet snorts. “It's okay you two wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway” Scarlet opens her mouth but Bella beats her to it.

“Yea, us, too”

“It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you, Scarlet. Nice family, the Newtons”

“He's just a friend”

“None of the boys in town interest either of you?”

“We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?” Bella mutters blushing.

“Just... you should be around people” Scarlet raises an eyebrow. “Other people. I leave you alone too much”

“I've never minded being alone. Guess I'm a lot like my dad that way” Charlie smiles. Cora returns

“Berry cobbler, two forks. And one hot chocolate fudge cake, one fork” Bella shoots Scarlet and amused look.

“I don't share my food” Bella and Charlie smile and chuckle. “I'm serious, I will stab you” she raises her fork threateningly and Bella laughs nudging her friend.

…...............................


	14. Chapter 14

Waking Scarlet found herself curled up beside Jasper, who thread his fingers through her hair, over and over and over again to his own amusement, she smiles against his chest, that was till she saw the old faded photo in his hands, she crawls up and grabs it from him.

“Where did you find that?” Jasper looks sheepish.

“I may have snooped” he takes the photo back. “You suit the clothing from back then”

“1864, probably the last one taken, human” she rests back at his side, her head on his chest.

“You were beautiful”

“I'm not now?” she asks amused, he smirks and kisses her head.

“Of course you are, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” he threads his fingers with hers and raises it up to the light streaming in through the window, the sun hitting his skin, she smiles up at their joint hands as his skin sparkles. She chuckles.

“Sorry but come on, you sparkle” she looks up at him as he smiles down at her, pressing his lips to hers.

“I wonder if those magic rings of yours works on us” she shrugs and pulls her hand out of the sun to pull her ring off, she shuffles further away from the sun and hands it to him.

“Try it” she waves her ring at him. “Just remember I need it back” he smirks and takes it from her slipping it onto his finger and then holding his hand back up at the sun light. Still sparkles, he sighs and pulls it off again, she takes it back and slips it onto her finger. “Sorry” she crawls up his chest. “If it had worked I would have found a witch to spell your bracelet”

“Witches are real?” she stares at him unbelieving.

“Yeah” she pokes his nose warmly. “There aren't many, they like to keep to themselves in case vampires get wind of them” she kisses his lips. “Witches and vampires are natural enemies”

“So how come they make rings for you guys?”

“Some witches are nice enough” she kisses him again as his hands slide up under her shirt, his hands running over her skin.

….....................................

Scarlet opens her front door and blinks up at Jasper who smiles down at her. Grabbing her hand he pulls her out the house, she closes the door behind her and raises an eyebrow as he pulls her towards the jeep.

“Where are we going?”

“We're just going to go play baseball with my family and Bella”

“Bella's going to play baseball?”

“No, not really, she'll watch or be umpire” she nods and climbs into the car, Edward and Bella in, Scarlet leans between the seat and kisses Bella's cheek.

…......................................

Storm clouds gather in the sky as Bella, Scarlet, Jasper and Edward pull up in the Jeep, Scarlet smirks and brushes back her hair as Jasper smirks pulling Scarlet closer. Edward rolls his eyes and leads Bella forward where she and Scarlet take in a rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. Esme and Emmett come to greet Bella and Scarlet.

“Good thing you're here. We need a umpire” Emmett shoots the two of them big crooked grins.

“She thinks we cheat”

“I know you cheat. Call ‘em as you see ‘em” Alice stands on the Pitcher's mound.

“It's time!” She shouts out just as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest. **The game begins.** And it's extraordinary. Bella stays by Esme and Scarlet, the vampire playing catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield. Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It crack like thunder -- and is followed directly by real thunder.

“Now I get why you need the thunder” The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it. “That has to be a home run”

“Edward's very fast” Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur -- Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to home plate. Scarlet catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

“You're out?” Esme nods... Amazed, Bella watches as Dr. Cullen hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball -- Dr. Cullen is safe! Jasper is up next, he glances to Scarlet who smirks, he winks back before he whacks the next pitch -- deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasps.

“Stop! I didn't see them..” They all stop. Edward and Scarlet are immediately at Bella's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate. “They're travelling so quickly...”

“You said they left the county......”

“They did, but then they heard us....” Alice looks to Edward. “And changed their minds” Scarlet looks to Bella.

“Put your hair down”

“Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field” Scarlet ignores Rosalie as she arranges Bella's hair, Edward looks to Bella sadly.

“I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry” She'd ask why, but suddenly, they all turn as one towards the edge of the forest. There's a faint rustle... then James, Victoria and Laurent emerge. As they near, Bella sees their bare feet, then the deep burgundy of their eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.

“I believe this belongs to you” Laurent tosses the ball (his casual toss is still blindingly fast) to Dr. Cullen who easily catches it and smiles politely.

“Thank you”

“Could you use three more players?”

“Of course”

“I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James”

“Would you like to bat first?” Laurent picks up a bat. The Cullens take the field. Dr. Cullen is catcher, Edward is on first, with Bella behind him, near the Jeep. Scarlet and Jasper stand close by but far enough away as not to arouse suspicion. Bella sees that Edward's eyes are locked onto James. Laurent is at bat first. “I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us”

“Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed”

“Yes, we maintain a permanent residence” The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

“Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more”

“The humans were tracking us, but we led them East...” Alice pitches the ball -- Laurent slam it -- but Scarlet is up a tree is a flash and the ball slams into her hand. Laurent is pissed, but James smiles ever so slightly, delighted at the discovery of worthy opponents. James is up next and he power-slams it with amazing force...He runs past first, past Edward, past Bella.. The wind from the ball ruffles her hair, carrying her scent, which floats to James, he suddenly screeches to a halt, his head snaps around to Bella and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked with Bella.

“You brought a snack” Edward springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth, Scarlet is at Bella's side in a flash, her veins and fangs out on show, the human clutching to her friends hand as Edward lets a truly menacing, feral snarl from his throat. James growls back. The Cullens rush into position behind Edward and Scarlet -- Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

“The girl is with us” Laurent tries to defuse the situation.

“We won't harm her” Emmett hungry for battle snarls.

“Just try it”

“I think it best if you leave”

“Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?” But James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent puts a and on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats.

“Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them” Dr. Cullen and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Edward scoops Bella up and in a flash, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Scarlet are at the jeep, Edward whips Bella into the Jeep and straps her in as Scarlet and Jasper climb in beside her, Scarlet wraps an arm around Bella as Edward climbs into the front.

“James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and mine and Scarlet's reaction set him off” The tires spin as Edward whips the jeep around. “We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting one vulnerable human, and he has never faced anyone like Scarlet before, we just made this his most exciting game ever” Bella blanches with the dawning realization of what she has just wrought up on them all. Scarlet squeezes her hand softly brushing her hair form her face, trying to comfort her. The jeep speeds wildly down the road. Jasper looks back at the two girls.

“The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there”

“What?!? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us!”

“Then we'll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow”

…................


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlet sits in Bella's truck listening to her break her father's heart, the vampire would go back later, put it right with compulsion, Bella exits, heads to her truck. Fresh tears spring to her eyes. She climbs into the truck and immediately takes Scarlet's hand in hers for comfort before she pulls away from the drive. Bella drives, wiping tears away. Suddenly Edward is outside the car, near Bella's window.

“He'll forgive you. Slide over..” Bella slides over closer to Scarlet as Edward opens the door, sliding in, and takes the wheel. Bella slumps.

“His face... I said the same words my mother used when she left him”

“It was the only way he'd let you go” Edward floors it. “Your father's safe now, Bella. The tracker is following us” Suddenly, a dark figure leaps onto the bed of the truck. Bella screams.

“It's alright. It's just Emmett. Jasper and Alice are in the car behind us” She catches her breath. It kills Edward and Scarlet to see her so frightened.

…......................................

Scarlet, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Alice rush Bella from the truck to the house... but freeze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They immediately take defensive positions but Dr. Cullen appears.

“He came to warn us. About James” They back down slightly. Laurent address Dr. Cullen.

“I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her” Dr. Cullen nods thanks. Laurent looks at Edward, apologetic. “I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here” Laurent casts a look at Scarlet before he moves off, disappearing into the woods.

….................

The side door bursts open as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella and Scarlet. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. As they load up the vehicles Jasper grabs Scarlet's hand in his before addressing his family.

“I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill”

“But not impossible. We'll tear him up”

“We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces”

“I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James”

“If he doesn't get to one of us first” Bella looks around them all.

“This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me”

“Too late” Edward shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Dr. Cullen

“Me and Scarlet, we'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away”

“No, Edward -- the tracker thinks you two won't leave Bella. He'll follow you”

“I'll go with Bella. I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward” Edward agonizes. Frustrated. Alice steps forward.

“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” Alice nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Alice. Then he opens one of Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them. “Scarlet, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent” Rosalie drops the clothes.

“Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us” Carlisle spins to face Rosalie.

“Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family” She glowers, but picks up the clothes. Dr. Cullen hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Dr. Cullen squeezes Edward's shoulder before he, Rosalie and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars, Scarlet looks to Bella sadly before the two of them hug one another tightly, Jasper takes Scarlet's hand in his and they both hurry into one of the cars.

…................................

Trees blow past Scarlet, Emmett, Jasper and Edward who dart in and out of the trees, blasting through the misty woods, Edward and Scarlet, the fastest, in the lead. Edward stops, trying to read his enemy's thoughts. Scarlet tears a tiny swatch of her shirt, leaves it on a flowering maple tree. And then they're gone.

…...........................

Roslalie, Esme and Dr. Cullen crouch atop a hill, looking down at the river. In the distance, below, they see Victoria jog into view. She then looks in their direction. Once Dr. Cullen, Rosalie and Esme are assured she has their scent, they continue over the hill's crest.

….....................

James blasts past the flowering maple-- then stops, backtracks to the tree, finds the tiny swatch of fabric. He starts off again..but stops, smells the fabric. Something's not right. He runs back in the opposite direction... Uh oh..Edward and the others stop and back track.

“He figured it out”

….......................

Dr. Cullen drives the Jeep, fast, Emmett, Scarlet and Jasper in the back, Edward in the passenger seat on his cell phone.

“ _Edward?”_

“I'm coming to get you. We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father” Scarlet curls up against Jasper's side as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

“This is my fault. You warned us, but we didn't think. I just....”

“Bella, we're in too deep. We can't change how we feel..” Jasper and Scarlet share a look.

“ _No....we can't. When will you get here?”_

“In a couple hours. Then you and I will go somewhere. Together. The others will keep hunting.....Bella, I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again”

“I know.....” They both hang up, Scarlet places a hand on Edward's shoulder, he looks to her and takes her hand, neither had spent much time together but they both cared for Bella. Jasper rests his head on the side of Scarlet's.

…..........................

They hurried through the airport Alice awaiting them at the gate, Edward slows already reading Alice's thoughts.

“She's gone” Scarlet looks to him before looking to Alice.

“Where?”

“A ballet studio down the road” Scarlet had already grabbed Edward's hand and was pushing her way to the exit, her eyes flickering around she found what she was looking for, smirking she stepped in front of the owner of the bike.

“I'm going to need your bike” she compels him and he offers her his keys. “Thank you very much” she looks to Edward as she climbs on the bike. “Get on” he quickly climbs on behind her and she starts the engine, the back tire skids creating smoke as she turns the bike around and speeding off.

….................................

Edward and Scarlet rush into the ballet studio, Edward knocking James away from Bella and Scarlet vamp-speeds to Bella's side. James rises to find himself face to face with Edward. James charges Edward, forcing him up against a column.

“You're both alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger” James smashes Edward's face into the mirror until it cracks.

“I'm strong enough to kill you” Edward flings James backwards, smashing through a freestanding mirror in the doorway, Edward jumps up onto the balcony as Scarlet scoops Bella up and leaps toward the balcony exit door -- when suddenly she and Bella are jerked downward. James yanks Scarlet violently onto the floor, knocking Bella out of her arms, Scarlet rolls through the glass as James flings Edward up into the top window – embedding them in the casement and bricks. James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her hand, looking directly at Edward with a sinister grin -- he sinks his teeth into Bella's hand. She screams in agony. Edward's rage erupts -- he climbs out of the window casement and suicide-dive-bombs James, savagely ploughing through the floorboards. Scarlet pushes herself up ignoring the glass embedded in her as scrambles to Bella. James kicks Edward, delivering death blows when suddenly Edward's hand shoots up and grabs James' ankle. Edward roars up to his feet and swings James around like a baseball bat, smashing him into mirror after mirror. James is battered, beaten. Bella moans -- and the sound of her pain slices through Edward. In an animalistic fury, Edward bites off a piece of James' flesh. Carlisle now stands beside Edward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Edward turns to see his father -- and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, dropping down from the balcony. Edward's expression changes --he realizes he's gone too far. He backs off as his siblings crouch into attack mode and lunge at James like a pack of animals. Carlisle rushes to the injured Bella who screams again in pain. Edward dashes toward her, as Scarlet tries to comfort her. Behind them Jasper and the others rip out the floorboards and build a fire ... it's like a funeral pyre as they rip James apart, throwing limbs into the fire. Carlisle works fast to assess her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from her leg. But clearly her hand hurts the most. She writhes in pain. Carlisle applies pressure to the gash on her thigh.

“Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood”

“It's on fire! My hand!”

“Venom...”

“You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen”

“No!” Edward snaps at him, Alice appears behind Edward.

“It's going to happen. I've seen it..”

“It doesn't have to be that way”

“Scarlet, find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt” Scarlet quickly peels off her shirt.

“It's burning”

“What's the other choice? You said...” Scarlet wraps the shirt under Bella's leg.

“Tighter, above the knee” she complies.

“Carlisle”

“You can try to suck the venom out”

“I -- won't be able to stop” Scarlet looks to Edward softly.

“Find the will to stop”

“But choose, she only has minutes left” Edward looks down at Bella, thrashing in pain. Finally, Edward takes her hand. She tries to pull it away.

“It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away” He looks at her - then starts to suck the venom from her hand. They never take their eyes off one another, the connection palpable, intense. The frenzy has begun. He sucks harder. Hungrily. Anguished, he wants to stop but can't. Scarlet's voice sounds miles away.

“Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her” but the bloodlust is too strong. He is killing her. Bella looks at him, forgivingly, as she begins to lose consciousness. Scarlet moves to lunge at Edward but Jasper grabs her around the waist. “Stop him” she shouts and Edward pulls away from Bella, he looks from the human to the vampire in his brother's arms, he looks distraught, apologetic. Jasper kisses her head as she calms down. Carlisle lifts Bella up carefully.

“Jasper, Alice, Scarlet, clean up” they nod as the others leave.

“She'll be fine” Alice tells Scarlet as she vamp-speeds to a phone.

“What are you doing?” Jasper asks.

“Cleaning up after a vampire happens to be something I can do” she quickly dials. “Please, help, someone broke into Mimi's ballet studio and it's on fire....my name? sure it's...” she hangs up and smirks at the others. “Done” she smiles up at Jasper who raises an eyebrow before kissing her, she smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his middle.

….......................


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper and Scarlet sit outside of Bella's hospital room, the Salvatore curls up against his side as she sleeps, Jasper places gentle kisses to her head as they wait for news on their human friend. She blinks awake and looks up at Jasper, he gives her a little smile.

“Anything?”

“Not yet” he leans forward to press his lips to hers, she smiles and kisses him back, her hand trailing over his chest. He takes her hand and threads his fingers through hers. “I love you” she stares at him.

“I love you too” her smile widens, she had never let herself get close to anyone since she was human.

“You are now the most important person to me now, Scar” She leans forward and whispers sensuously in his ear.

“You are mine now – forever” he smiles as she chuckles.

“Forever will never be long enough” she looks him in the eye before pressing her lips to his.

“In a hospital really?” she pulls back to smile sheepishly at Rene who had just left Bella's room.

“How is she?”

“She's awake, asking for Charlie....I said I would go and get him”

“Do you mind if we?” Scarlet points into the room and Rene nods before heading down the hallway, Scarlet climbs off Jasper's lap and takes his hand before the pair head into the room, where they see Edward and Bella curled up on the hospital bed.

“Scar” Scarlet smiles at Bella before moving to her other side.

“Hey Bells” she takes her hand as Jasper wraps his arms around Scarlet's waist. “How you feeling?”

“Sore” Scarlet leans closer to her friend.

“You know, I could fix that right up” Bella smacks the vampire and chuckles.

“I will do this the human way”

“Suit yourself” Jasper chuckles into Scarlet's shoulder. “You scared me Bells, running off like that”

“I'm sorry”

“You are my best friend, don't do that again” Bella smiles at Scarlet who gives her a sad smile back.

“I am sorry I worried you Scar”

“Just don't so it again, I'm too old to worry that much” Scarlet kisses Bella's cheek. “We are going to head back, apparently I am going to Prom now so I need a dress, call me if you need anything” Bella nods and Scarlet gives Edward a smile before she and Jasper leave.

…........................................

At a picnic table, Charlie cleans a fish with a big knife. Jasper and Edward wait awkwardly near their cars, dressed in elegant suits. But even calm Jasper is unnerved by Charlie's glare. The front door opens and they look up to see Scarlet framed in the doorway in a stunning knee length black dress. Jasper is enchanted, she winks and steps to the side as Bella steps forward, in a short blue dress, Bella looks to her vampire friend who takes her hand and gives it a squeeze before she descends the steps, Jasper steps forward and offers her his hand, smiling she takes it and the pair turns to watch Bella follow with difficulty, due to her leg cast. Charlie edges out Edward to help her down. Scarlet and Jasper share a look.

“Scarlet lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too...?”

“You're perfect... I'll take good care of her, Chief”

“Heard that before” Edward moves to open the car door. Charlie holds Bella back. Jasper and Scarlet move towards his car.

“You look beautiful” she loops her arm with his as they walk.

“Thank you” she smiles at him. “You look very dashing in a suit” he smiles and opens the door of the car for her.

…............................

Jasper's car pulls up to the inn that their proms was to be held at. He moves to the other side of the car and opens the door for Scarlet, she smirks.

“You are such a gentleman”

“I try” he chuckles and takes her hand and begins to guide her through the dining room. Mr. Molina and other teachers are there.

“I can't believe you're making me do this” Jasper just smirks at her, and guides her around a corner to the backyard of the inn. The prom, Monte Carlo style. Gaming tables and roulette wheels. Guys in tuxes and girls in gowns gamble for prizes, dance and socialize. “You know, I've never been to prom” Jasper looks to her surprised.

“Never?” she shakes her head.

“I never really let myself settle in one place long enough”

“Prom is an important rite of passage” she smiles.

“Which is why I can't stay mad at you for bringing me” They continue into the prom. Several heads turn. Scarlet sees the dance floor, where a gap has formed. In the middle, three figures whirl gracefully. It's Alice Rosalie and Emmett, looking absolutely stunning. Rosalie glances over; giving the two of them a small smile, Alice waves brightly. Scarlet returns it with a smile. She turns and looks to the dj booth where she spots Eric at the turntables, making the room bounce! Next to him, Angela wears the headphones, flipping through a stack of vinyl. They nod at Scarlet -- she shoots them a smile when a flashbulb gets her attention, she turns to see Mike and Jessica stand in front of an Aston Martin cut-out. Scarlet catches their eye -- Mike does his best James Bond impersonation. Jessica poses like Pussy Galore. Jasper smirks and turns to Scarlet.

“Shall we?” she laughs and takes his hand and lifts the bottom of her dress as they walk out onto the dance floor. Both as graceful as the other as they dance, she wraps her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Scarlet spots Bella and Edward across from them and Scarlet waves which the human returns, before Jasper spins her, she chuckles.

…..........................

As the sun sets Scarlet pulls Jasper towards the same lake she had swam in weeks ago, she smiles tugging him along. She slipped off her heels leaving them where they fall, she turns walking backwards as Jasper removes his jacket, she lifts her dress as he starts towards her, she laughs and takes off at a human run across the deck, Jasper follows after her before grabbing her waist, he pulls her closer and smiles sweetly at her, she smiles back at him before they kiss, Jasper smirks before pulling her up into his arms.

“Don't you dare” his smirk widens before her throws her into the water, dress and all, she breaches the water and glares at him. “I hate you”

“You love me” he dives in after her, reaching her he brushes the wet hair from her face, she swims backwards and splashes him. He splashes her back and then they are having a full-on water fight, until she is shrieking, she holds her hands in surrender.

“Yeah, I do” her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. “You are my world, Jasper Hale”

“And you are mine, Scarlet Salvatore” he presses his lips to hers and she melts into it, his hands find the bottom of her dress and pulls it up over her head.

“You think we should be a little more careful out here like this?” She undoes the buttons on his shirt. “With Victoria still out there?”

“Oh, come on, you know I can protect you,” he replies, smirking. “Or, what, you afraid someone's gonna catch you when you're not decent?” Her face would blush if she could and he knows that, “'Course, I think you're way more decent like this...” he reaches under the water to pull her underwear elastic back before he snaps it back pushing them down her legs.

“Oh, stop that,” she says, splashing him lightly.

“I thought we were done with that,” he says. “At least, I was. I've got you all alone out here, so I've got some way better ideas for passing the time.” She knows what he means just by the look in his eyes, but he pulls her up against him before she can say a word, and she feels the heat of his erection, pressing against her. “Wanna have sex in a lake?” he asks with a smirk. Breathless, she nods, suddenly wanting him very, very badly.

“Yeah,” she says, leaning into him, “Yeah, that sounds nice.” His lips are on hers almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth, and she has only just begun to recover her breath before he takes it away once again. Reaching down, he grabs her legs, pulling them up around his waist as they bob in the water. She goes along with everything he does as he creates the most comfortable position, realizing just why he thought having sex in the lake would be such a good idea. Everything feels so smooth, every movement so easy, and when he breaks the kiss, he gives her another smirk before pressing his cock up against her. “Please,” she breaths, not even realizing that she is saying it until it is already out. He holds her steady as he eases himself inside of her, giving her a grin when she begins to moan a bit louder than intended.

“Don't you think we should be a little more careful?” he teases, his voice low and causing her to shiver from arousal. “Cold? This'll warm you right the up, you know.” His grip on her shoulders tightens as he thrust into her, starting out slow, but it isn't long before he is jerking his hips in a quick, frantic motion. Grunting and moaning, he rests his head against her shoulder and she can hear every little noise he makes, every hitch in his breath, and she whimpers, clinging to him and rocking her hips in time with his, or as best as she can manage at the pace he is going. They are splashing now, just from how hard he is going at her, rough and fast and almost careless, but she does love it, she loves every second of it. She loves him, and as her moans turn to helpless cries, she knows that it has to be written all over her face in that moment. He has to be able to tell from looking at her, just how much she really does love him. Or maybe he couldn't, because he is too distracted. But it is just as she is thinking that that he brings one hand up to rest on her face, and there is a brief flash of something like affection in his eyes. No matter how much time she spends with him. Her breath catches and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out too loudly as she is suddenly overwhelmed, and she comes, trembling against him and struggling to catch her breath. “Scar, Scarlet” he hisses, pulling back from her so suddenly that she is grateful that she is floating in the water; otherwise, he would have dropped her completely. He groans as he finishes. Panting, he bobs in the water as he recovers, and the two of them are silent for a moment. Finally, he looks up at her with a lazy grin, “You know how much I love you?”

“I've got a pretty good idea,” she replies. Jasper sighs contentedly, drifting backwards to float on his back. She laughs watching him.

“Today's been great. Nothing to worry about, just me, and you” he floats back to her and he kisses her. “You ready to get out?” The two of them make the short swim back to land, air drying for a moment before getting dressed, her dress long gone in the water, she sighs as Jasper grabs his jacket from the dirt and wraps it around her.

“I'll buy you a replacement” he kisses her cheek then nuzzles into her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist before he lifts her up into his arms and carries her back to his car.

…....................


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper whines against Scarlet's shoulder blades as her phone rings, his arms tightening around her waist pulling her back against his chest. Scarlet reaches across to her bedside table and grabs her phone, answering it she yawns.

“What?”

“ _Lovely as ever sister”_

“Damon” She turns around and buries her head in Jasper's chest. “What do you want?”

“ _Did you find out who vervained you?”_

“Hmm yep, it's okay”

“ _You don't need me to kick ass?”_ She laughs, Jasper smirks against her neck.

“No, no we are good, they were other vampires”

“ _Trust you to walk into a town already filled with vampires”_ she snorts as Jasper kisses her jaw.

“Yeah well....” Jasper grabs her waist. “So...I have to go....school.....stuff”

“ _You have a guy in bed”_ Scarlet can hear the smirk in Damon's voice. “ _Tell him, if he hurts you, I'll tear his heart out”_

“Noted, bye Damon” she hangs up throwing her phone back onto the table before pushing Jasper flat to the bed. He laughs and grabs her waist, she leans forward and kisses him.

…............

Scarlet steps out her car with a smile on her face, she pulls her shoulder bag up over her shoulder as she spots Bella leaving her truck, the human waves across at Scarlet who walks across the lot to her friend giving her a wink but otherwise ignoring the fact it was her birthday as requested, Bella looks around the parking lot, seeking Edward as Mike and the others approach them.

“Wherefore art thou, Scarlet?” Scarlet sticks her tongue out at him. “You finish the Shakespeare assignment?” Jess loops her arm with Scarlet, they had spent more time together over the summer and both girls realised they actually like one another.

“He means will you finish his assignment?”

“No, I don't -- okay I do”

“I can help you with it”

“but first” Bella pulls a camera out of her bag. “I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories” Angela holds up her own camera.

“I take `em, I don't pose for `em”

“You do today” Bella pushes Angela to the others; they arrange themselves, Jess and Scarlet stand together posing.

“You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?” Scarlet snorts as she poses with a smirk.

“Please, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys” Jessica scoffs playfully, Angela points her camera at Bella; Mike and Eric joust -- Bella aims --It freezes on them, fun, delightfully carefree... but when she lowers the camera, all but Scarlet's playfulness has dissipated as they see someone behind Bella. She turns to see Edward and Jasper climbing out the silver Volvo.

“Oh good. Hale and Cullen's here”

“Yay” The friends, uncomfortable, move off.

“Check ya later” Scarlet drops her bag and runs to Jasper who catches her as she jumps up wrapping her legs around his waist, he chuckles and presses his lips to hers, her arms wrapping tight around his neck.

“I've missed you” she brushes her nose over his, he chuckles.

“I left your bed an hour ago” she shrugs and smirks.

“Still missed you” his hand moves up her back under her shirt to brush over her skin.

“Well I missed you as well” he kisses her again before she jumps down from him, he takes her hand in his as they head towards where she dropped her bag, Edward and Bella still talking, waiting for them, as they pass Scarlet grabs her bag before the four of them head to class but Edward stops, hearing something in his mind. Irritated.

“Someone wants you”

“Bella!!” Jacob Black, 16, jogs up, carrying a used car part, long, black ponytail wagging. He looks 18 due to his tall, muscular body, but the gregarious Jacob is a little klutzy, still catching up to his growth spurt. He nods to Edward and Jasper who move off to the side but eyes them carefully. Scarlet snorts.

“My god, what are they feeding you guys on that rez, steroids? You're freakin' huge” he chuckles as Bella smirks.

“Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more Scarlet plus I know Paul's been asking for you to visit” she smirks and nods.

“We will, soon. But isn't your school, like, ten miles that way?” Bella points away from them, he holds up the car part.

“Just here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done” she snorts as Jasper sniggers behind her, Bella looks to her friend horrified, oh naïve young Bella. Jacob looks to Bella as if suddenly remembers. “Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So..” He pulls from his coat a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to Bella. “I saw it the other day and thought of you - it catches bad dreams”

“This, I need. It's great”

“The bell's about to ring” The bell rings. Jacob gives Edward an amiable smile, with just a hint of snark.

“Ooh, look at you, all psychic” Scarlet rolls her eyes pulling her bag back up her shoulder.

“I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way” They share a tight smile. Bella intercedes, squeezing Jacob's arm.

“Bye, Jake, and thank you” Edward guides her away. Scarlet looks to Jacob and smiles.

“See you around Jacob” She and Jasper follow his brother and her friend, Jasper sliding his hand in hers pulling her closer to his side pinching her backside as he does.

…...........................

Scarlet rests her head against Jasper's shoulder as they watch Zeffirelli's `68 "Romeo and Juliet". The suicide scene.

“Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss...Here's to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick” Jasper's left hand is on her thigh under the table gently rubbing circles into her leg.

“I hate birthday parties” she whispers to him, his right hand brushing over her left arm. “Normal parties fine, but birthdays...” she gives him a look.

“Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett's - I think Bing Crosby was on top of the charts...Please don't make me suffer it alone” Scarlet sits back, knowing she's trapped. He kisses her hand, they catch a bit of Edward and Bella's conversation behind them.

“There are worse tragedies than a birthday party. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that?... Though I do envy him one thing”

“Juliet's alright... if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing” Bella responds, Scarlet and Jasper share a look before Scarlet smirks.

“Not the girl - the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options”

“Why would you even think about that?”

“I considered it. Once. When you took off after James, I wasn't sure I would get to you on time, is Scarlet would get us there”

“You know it wouldn't have been your fault..”

“Either way, I had a plan”

“What plan?”

“There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi..”

“Who?”

“Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Edward?”

“Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight eighty-nine --"If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight."” Mr. Berty just looks at him, then moves off, intimidated.

“Eyes on the screen, people” Scarlet looks to Jasper softly as he kisses her head.

“Will you wear that black dress you have in your wardrobe? You know the one” she kisses the corner of his lips.

“Sure”

“With those black heels that make your legs go on forever” she smiles and nods, he smirks back grabbing her hand and pulling it under the table. “This is just thinking about it” she raises an eyebrow till he places her hand on his crouch, she rolls her eyes and squeezes before pulling her hand back resting it on his thigh instead.

…..........................


	18. Chapter 18

Edward, Bella, Scarlet and Jasper sit in Carlisle's office as Edward explains the Volturi to the human and Original. Bella wearing a beautiful emerald green dress as Scarlet wears a long black vest style dress with black boots.

“The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family...” The four of them look of an 18th century oil paining, depicting Grecian figures in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies. In a high balcony, four calm figures look down upon the bacchanal; two black haired, one snowy white, one golden haired... “The closest thing my world has to royalty...” Bella studies the painting - the largest on a wall crowded with pictures. The other walls are towering bookshelves. “Francesco Solimena painted this; he often depicted the Volturi as Gods” Bella examines the golden haired "God."

“Is that... Carlisle?” Jasper nods.

“Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He describes them as very refined - for killers” Scarlet wraps her arm around him comfortingly. “The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers”

“Of what?”

“The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind”

“We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die” Bella spins on Edward.

“Seriously?” Scarlet asks Jasper. “You guys have enforcers?” he nods and pulls her closer. Kissing her neck Bella turns to Edward.

“Don't even -- talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you. The Volturi or anyone else”

“Who else would hurt me?”

“You said there were more dangerous things out there than you. And I know you have at least one enemy, Victoria, you said she'd come after you for killing her mate”

“Victoria? Yes, some day. But Alice will see her coming. And she won't win” Bella looks up at him, pained. Jasper rests his head against Scarlet's.

“I hate that I can't protect you” Edward laughs, amused. Bella's not. “That was me being serious”

“I know. But you do protect me...From boredom...And loneliness...You give me a reason to stay... un-dead. But it's... my job; to protect you...” but he stops, smiles, hearing something in his mind. “... from everyone but my sister” The door bursts open and Alice dances in.

“It's time it's time it's time!”

…...............................

Scarlet chuckles as she watches Alice tugs Bella and Edward to the top of the landing, then skips down the stairs, Jasper and Scarlet follow after her giving Bella encouraging smiles, at the bottom of the stairs they step into the living room. hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice turn to look up at Bella and Edward who start down the stairs where Esme and Carlisle hug Bella warmly.

“Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in” Scarlet snorts and laughs, Alice jabs her in the ribs.

“Like that's even possible” Esme smiles at Bella.

“Happy Birthday, Bella” FLASH! Alice has snapped a picture of Bella with them.

“Found it in your bag. Mind?” Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudges him before winking across at Jasper.

“Dating an older woman. Hot” Bella and Scarlet caught it, Edward elbows him sharply to shut up. “What?” Rosalie steps up. Shoves a silver package at Bella.

“It's a bracelet. Alice picked it out” She walks away, bored. Bella has to smile. Alice aims the camera at Bella and Edward.

“Show me the love!” Edward pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes. FLASH!

“For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!” Alice drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborately

wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

“Alice, me and Scar are the only ones who even eat cake. That thing could feed fifty”

“Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett” The others crowd around... Christian somewhat away. Bella, no fan of being the centre of attention, opens the gift to find an empty car-radio box.

“Um... thanks?”

“Scarlet already installed it in your truck”

“Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of...”

“No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett”

“Open mine” Alice hands her a box. Bella starts to open it.

“Ouch - paper cut” A single drop of deep red blood appears. Bella thinks little of it, but then hears a disturbing, grisly snarl -- she looks up just as Jasper lunges towards her! Teeth bared, eyes beyond reason, Edward flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as Jasper slams into Edward, sounds like boulders colliding. Scarlet vamp-speeds to Bella's side, her hand going to the human's arm to stem the bleeding, Bella looks to the vampire at her side sadly. Scarlet throws her hand out towards Jasper and he sails backward, hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella. Emmett and Carlisle tackle Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground -- Alice helps hold him down.

“Jasper.....” But she stops, her head suddenly jerking toward Bella. Then everybody's eyes snap toward Bella as they catch the overwhelming scent, Scarlet still kneels beside Bella, all of them now, including Edward (but not Carlisle) stare down at her, at her blood, with fevered eyes. Eight suddenly ravenous vampires...Carlisle jumps to Bella's side. Edward, though white as a bone, snaps out of it and stands between her and the others.

“Emmett, get Jasper out of here” No response. “Emmett” Emmett reins himself in, elbows Rosalie. They drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose, politely exits with the others. Alice looks at Bella, apologetic.

“I'm sorry, I... can't...” She slips out the door. Edward's still on guard as Scarlet and Carlisle swap places so the doctor can examine Bella's arm.

“I'll have to stitch this up”

“No need” Scarlet states. “Here” the vampire raises her wrist to her mouth and bites before shoving it into Bella's mouth. “Drink it” Bella does as she is told whilst Scarlet wipes her face with her free hand.

“Check on Jasper. Go” Edward looks from Scarlet and Carlisle to Bella. Then steps back, and another, and another till he leaves the room. Scarlet pulls her hand back and gives Bella a small smile.

“You'll have a headache for a while, so aspirin” Bella nods.

“I sure can kill a party” Scarlet brushes Bella's hair from her face and smiles softly at him.

“It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of them”

“Seems like you're the only two it doesn't effect”

“Centuries of practice” Carlisle answers together.

“Did you ever think of... living differently?” The question is directed at Carlisle.

“I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned”

“Damned? You're not damned” Bella looks between the two vampires. “Neither of you are”

“Then we agree. But Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind. He thinks we've lost our souls”

“That's why he won't... He thinks he'd be damning me”

“Bells....If you believed as he does, would you risk it?” Bella looks to Scarlet who squeezes her hand, Bella gives a gentle shake of her head, knowing that she wouldn't.

“How come you didn't....you know” Scarlet shrugs.

“I have a mixed diet” she stands up and helps Bella up. “We don't have venom so we can feed from humans without killing them or turning them, snatch, eat, erase, grab a victim, feed, erase their memories and send them on their way, no worse for wear, apart from a slight headache”

“Is that what you do?”

“Normally I just stick to blood bags, I'm just lazy and unless they give consent I don't feed from humans” Scarlet gives Bella a small smile, Carlisle looks to Scarlet.

“Do you not feel bad for feeding from humans?”

“Does a lion feel bad for eating a zebra?” she shrugs. “Probably not”


	19. Chapter 19

The car ride back to Scarlet's is tense, Jasper had been silent and she knows isn't a good sign, she taps her finds on her knee as she become impatient.

“Say something”

“What do you want me to say?” she scoffs.

“I don't know, I don't care, just say something” his finger tighten around the car wheel.

“Bella got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal friend wouldn't have flung her into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have tried to kill her”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Do you see me laughing?”

“I'm not normal, you're not normal, I don't want normal, I want you” she whispers looking out the window, Jasper doesn't respond, just pulls the car into her drive. The car stops. They both sit in silence. “Edward can't protect Bella from everything, even you can't protect me from some things, something at some point is going to separate us all, accident, someone stronger than us, we will loose Bella through illness, old age...” He faces forward again, jaw tight, mind working, tormented. She reaches for his hand, he subtly moves his hand away from hers. She pulls her own hand back, hurt flashing behind her eyes and he has to clench his fists.

“You should go in. It's late” He climbs out - instantly he's opening the passenger side door for her. She climbs out. He looks down at her face he softens as he takes it in. Puts a hand on her cheek.

“You're not staying, are you?”

“Not tonight” she nods, he lifts her face to his, and kisses her. He begins carefully, gently... but it changes, he becomes urgent, with an almost painful edge, as if it were goodbye, she can taste it, and she hates it, he pulls away. With a last look, he turns walks off into the night, she looks around before hurrying inside, throwing her car keys onto the side table before resting her head back against the door.

…........................

Returning from school, a day suspiciously lacking in Cullens, she pulls into the driveway and climbs out, heads toward the house but stops.

“Jasper” she digs out her keys and walks past him to her door. “Where have you been?”

“Can we talk?” She pushes open her door as Jasper gently takes her hand, dread fills her, but she lets him guide her into the house, she moves to the kitchen throwing her bag onto the top of a counter as Jasper watches her from the doorway, he knows Scarlet, he knows that there is a chance this will go two ways, she'll cry or she'll try and kill him. “We need to leave Forks” she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before turning to him.

“What?” she frowns. “Why?”

“It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing”

“Alright....when?”

“Now” she looks to him, studying, letting it sink it, she already knows but she has to ask.

“You being...?”

“Just my family” she nods her nails tapping on the counter top.

“So what? Me and Bella just.....” she tries to find the right words, tries to keep her other self calm. “Stay put”

“You don't belong in my world” She laughs, this is not the reaction he had been prepared for.

“Are you forgetting what I am” she places her bottle down.

“You are not like us, your kind doesn't belong with our kind”

“Jasper, I belong with you....”

“You don't....”

“I'm coming with you...”

“I don't want you to come!” the room falls silent, he can the emotions flashing behind her eyes, the hurt, betrayal, disbelief.

“You don't... want me....to” it's a mere whisper as she looks to him, her jaw tight.

“No” She steps back to lean against her counter, trying to understand this. She just stares at him waiting for this to be some sort of joke and the punch line is just around the corner, only it's not coming. Jasper just stares back at her, waiting for her to say something, waiting for her to snap, from her stories he knows she can. “Scarlet” he takes a step towards her, he really wants to tell her that he can;t forgive himself for hurting her friend, he can't risk being around her knowing her kind of vampire is more human than his kind, that he could easily break her without meaning to. “This is better, for the both of us” he knows he will hide in his own self loathing and that he would not be a welcome companion or lover for her, of course if he knew just the amount she had to put up with Saint Stefan and Damon when they were in their moods, he would know that she wouldn't care about his moods cause she loves him. “Just... take care of yourself” she's about to snap, he can see it on her face now, her jaw tenses then relaxes and she just stares at him as the knife on the side flies at him, he moves out the way at vamp-speed.

“Get out of my house”

“Scar...” she looks to him and her veins are up and her fangs are out.

“Get out! And don't you dare come back” he stands there staring at her. “You have till the count of five or I will kill you” he knows she's serious now, there is nothing but hate behind her eyes, he gives her one last look before leaving. It takes five seconds before she snaps, she doesn't move, doesn't scream just......everything around her, that is not attached to the wall and floors, levitates before flying in different directions, some through her windows, some into the walls, everything is broken, she turns her head to look out the broken windows, she's broken. She glances to her bag and grab it dumping the contents on her cracked counter top, grabbing her phone she quickly dials. “I need you” she whimpers into her phone. After a quick reply she hangs up and sinks to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs.

…..........................

It's not till her phone rings that she moves, her hand grabbing her phone she looks at the caller I.D. Before answering.

“Charlie?”

“ _Hey Scarlet, is Bella with you?”_ Scarlet frowns.

“No, I haven't seen her since school, is everything alright?”

“ _No, no, I think, I think something's happened”_ Scarlet is standing now moving through her house grabbing her cars keys and leaving.

“I'm on my way Charlie”

“ _You don't have to”_

“She's my friend and if something's happened I want to help”

“ _Thank you”_ his voice breaks and she knows he means it.

“I'll be there in ten minutes” he says goodbye and she hangs up opening her car door and throwing her phone in the back before sliding it behind the wheel.

…...........................

Scarlet's car skids to a halt outside of Bella's house, it seems like half the town is gathered - a tired rescue party that includes Mike Newton and Jacob Black, she steps out her car and Charlie is quick to pull her into a hug.

“Thank you for coming” Scarlet can see the worry etched all over his face as they move toward Billy Black where he and another Quileute Harry Clearwater look over a map. “I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk” Scarlet looks to Charlie.

“They left town, Charlie”

“Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else” Harry puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. “We'll find her Charlie” Charlie is glad for the comfort of his two friends.

“Charlie!” Scarlet and Charlie spin to where Jacob points. Sam Uley, emerges from the forest, a tall, strong Quileute Indian with cropped hair and a fierce expression. He's carrying Bella.

“It's Sam Uley. He found her” Charlie bolts to her; he's never moved faster in his life. He wraps his arms around Bella, lifting her from Sam's arms.

“Thank you, Sam. Thank God” Charlie carries Bella to the house. “Scarlet!” The girl runs after him as Charlie cradles Bella. Harry and Billy give Sam a nod of praise and gratitude. But Sam backs away, avoiding any accolades. Jacob jogs alongside Scarlet as they both peer down with worry, then Jacob slows, feeling eyes on his back... he turns to see Sam Uley staring at him. Jacob, uncomfortable, quickly looks away.

…............................

Inside Charlie carries Bella up the stairs, Scarlet behind them grabs a blanket from the back of the couch before following.

“What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there?”

“He's... gone” Charlie carries Bella into her room and lays Bella down and wraps her in the blankets Scarlet hands him.

“I'll get some hot water bottles, can you stay?”

“Of course I can” Charlie places a hand on her shoulder before head downstairs, Scarlet climbs into bed with Bella who immediately clings to her.

“Scar” she whimpers and Scarlet wraps her arms around her friend.

“It's okay, I'm right here, I'm not going any where I promise you Bella” both girls bury their head in the others neck, Bella now crying.

…..............................


	20. Chapter 20

Scarlet opens her door and squints up at the figure in the doorway, rubbing her eyes she yawns.

“Hello, Scar” she looks up.

“Damon” he steps into her house and pulls her into a hug, she wraps her arms tight around him.

“What happened?” she suddenly breaks down into sobs, Damon hugs her closer, now worried, he hadn't seen her cry like this since they were human, sure she used to cry when she felt guilty for accidentally killing but this is different, he kicks the front door closed and leads her into the kitchen where he stares at the damage she had done. “Oh Scar” he kisses her head and sits one of the stools upright before setting her down on it, he heads into the basement grabbing two blood bags before returning to the kitchen where she now sits with her head against the counter top, her eyes closed and her arms folded under her chin. Emptying the two bags into two non broken glasses he places one next to her. “Tell me” she sighs and looks up at him before she starts at the beginning.

….................

They both sit in silence when she finishes, Damon's glass empty on the counter top and Scarlet's untouched next to her, Damon's hands tighten into fists before uncurling again.

“I'm going to kill him” She snorts and shakes her head.

“What does it matter? He's gone, left town” she sighs and looks around her kitchen mess. “I should clean this up”

“No” Damon stops her. “Drink” he pushes her glass closer to her. “This first, then get showered and changed” she looks up at him confused.

“Why?”

“We are going out”

“Damon” she sighs. “I don't want to go out, I want to go to bed and hibernate” he kisses her head.

“Drink your blood” he turns and leaves as she turns to her glass, he glances back at her as she sighs and lifts the glass to her lips.

….....................

Scarlet sighs opening the door after someone knocked on it, she really isn't in the mood for guests, she groans looking up at the huge bare chested group of shifters.

“Hello, Scarlet” she glances down and actually smiles.

“Billy Black” she looks over him and raises an eyebrow. “Last time I saw you, you were what, ten, eleven?” she cocks her head.

“I wasn't sure it was you at the search” she shrugs. “I wasn't even sure you would remember me”

“You smell the same” she states and pushes her door open wider. “Come in, I am sure I can find something for your guard dogs to eat” she smirks up at them as the smallest one of them snorts.

“Who is she?”

“Scarlet” she looks to Paul and nods.

“Paul” she turns and walks into the house knowing they are following behind her, she kicks some of the mess aside in her kitchen.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Got mad” she states and jumps up onto the counter. “Not that I am not happy to see you again, just what are you doing here?”

“Well I know you were close with the Cullens, wondered if you knew what was going on”

“No, I don't” she snaps and jumps down from the counter. “All I know is that they are gone and if they know what is best for them, they won't come back” she opens her fridge and grabs a bottle of water, placing it on the side she opens her cupboard and throws two bags of crisps (Chips) onto the counter.

“So.....you're a....” Billy smirks and shakes his head at the smallest shifter.

“A vampire? Yes”

“Before you boys start, she's a different type” Scarlet leans on the counter and points to her eyes.

“See.....not yellow.....not red”

“There are different types?” Paul asks raising an eyebrow.

“A few....” Scarlet states. “We are all mutations from one kind, and all descended from the Alpha Vampire, the first ever vampire created by Eve. My kind, I don't know who the first mutated was, but there are rumours it was a spell gone wrong, someone tried to spell someone into the original kind and ended up with us instead, burn in the sun, stake to the heart etc etc, the Cold Ones, another mutation. There are a kind that stick to Louisiana areas, with stupid ass fangs” she holds her fingers up to her mouth to fake fangs. “There are some of those that go back to a time even before Jesus”

“You know a lot about all this” She shrugs at the biggest wolf.

“I didn't know anything about vampires when I was human, not until I watched my brother kill our father, he bit me, drank my blood, then turned me....then he left me to go through the transition by myself, after that I learnt what I could by myself, I went through every legend, every book, everything trying to find out the truth”

“Scarlet's kind are the most human” Billy points out. “That's why she and her kind are allowed on the Reservation, as long as they don't harm humans”

“Hey Scar!” she groans as Damon shouts from the front door. “Did you shower and change?” Scarlet looks to Billy and smiles sheepishly.

“I'm sorry, you are about to meet my brother Damon”

“The one that...”

“No, that was our other brother”

“What is that smell?” Damon mutters walking through the kitchen door, only to pause looking at the pack. “Ah, that is that smell” he wrinkles his nose. “Wolves?” he asks and they nod.

“Damon” he sighs and looks to the pack.

“Hi, Damon Salvatore”

“Billy Black” Billy holds out his hand towards Damon who takes it and shakes it. “Sam Uley” the bigger wolf nods. “Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, we were just checking in on Scarlet”

“How nice” Damon moves to his sister's side. “Are you staying long cause we have plans?” Sam raises an eyebrow at the pair.

“Safe plans?” he asks and Damon gives him a funny look.

“No, we are going to slaughter the entire town for fun” Damon states back with a smirk. “Yes, human safe plans, Scarlet used to be more fun” he adds kissing Scarlet's head. “But...I know she likes this town and I happen to love my sister soooo, I will be on my best behaviour” he crosses his fingers over his chest. Damon wraps an arm around Scarlet.

“You can join us if you want, knowing Damon it will be drinking, more drinking and maybe.....we will feed” Damon sticks his tongue out. “Our kind are genuinely lazy vampires, I have a fridge of blood bags in my basement that I live off, so very very rarely I actually feed from humans, unless they are willing” the wolves screw up their noses and Damon rolls his eyes.

“Some humans find it pleasurable whilst having sex to be feed from” he points out and they all raise their eyebrows, Scarlet sighs. Billy looks between them.

“We will let you enjoy your evening” Billy wheels backwards. “Don't be a stranger, Scarlet” she nods and smiles at the older man as he and the pack leave, Damon kisses her head and looks over her outfit.

“Get changed, you have ten minutes or I am leaving without you” he smirks pushing her to the stairs, Scarlet rolls her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Red and Orange leaves crunch under Scarlet's feet as she climbs out her car, Damon leans back in the passenger's side looking up at the Swan house. She pulls her jacket closer as she walks to Bella's front door, she raises her fist to knock but Charlie beats her to it.

“Same time everyday Scar” she gives him a sheepish smile, he had seen a change in the girl, more withdrawn, a sharper tongue and that brother of her's always knocking around, Charlie couldn't decide whether he liked him or not, probably not.

“Least she can count on us huh Chief” he nods and lets her enter, Scarlet heads up the stairs and into Bella's bedroom. “Hey Bells” As usual she doesn't answer, Scarlet sighs and places her bag on Bella's bed before moving to Bella who sits in a rocking chair by the window. Her face blank. Empty. Scarlet is trying to bring her friend back, short of compelling her to forget the Cullens there isn't much she can do, and she would rather someone understood what she herself is going through, call her selfish.

…..............

Halloween comes and Scarlet returns to Bella, her visits now spanning to every few days rather than every day, Bella has made no progress, and Scarlet, she is harder, everything locked up tight inside her, her emotions reserved for Damon and Billy Black when she and Damon would visit the reservation, she prefers to go out and party, drinking, smoking, boys, lots and lots of boys, but none of them satisfy her, not the way _he_ did. Scarlet places a Halloween costume on the bed.

“I got you this...just in case you decide to come to the Halloween party at school” Bella still doesn't respond. “Just think about it okay” she lays the costume out on the bed, accessories and all before leaving again, Charlie and Scarlet share a worried glance before she leaves climbing into her car, Damon reaches over and pulls Scarlet's head to his shoulder as she starts to cry.

….....................

NOVEMBER

Scarlet pulls up to the house as Bob Marks and his wife, Charlie's neighbors are leaving, they cast a worried glance up at Bella's window, Charlie looks to Scarlet, his worry for her as obvious as the others, Scarlet is so locked up tight that her face remains so impassive no one can read her at all, she and Damon had been partying like it is 1920 all over again.

…........................

Thanksgiving is quiet, Bella sits with them, Damon now involved, Bella eats little, Scarlet just pushes her food around her plate and Charlie looks worriedly between the two of them, sharing an oddly caring look with Damon who watches his sister carefully, she is too close to flicking the switch and though he loves fun Scarlet he loves the Scarlet who feels more.

…................

Bella sits on the couch, blank, as the rain pounds. Charlie and Scarlet watch her, concerned. Charlie looks to Scarlet, she sighs and rubs the back of her neck as Damon looks between them, he sighs.

“She'll stay” he looks to Scarlet who nods, Damon kisses her head with a promise to bring her a change of clothing, Charlie nods in thanks, he had been telling the pair about the nightmares, the screaming, Scarlet had to stay, she had to look after her, where _they_ failed Damon would make sure Scarlet succeeds, Scarlet would hate herself if anything happens to Bella. Scarlet moves to sit beside and takes her hand, it's limp, Bella doesn't hold it back.

…......................

In Alaska, a one-story contemporary home, surrounded by snowy, barren land and woods in the new home to the Cullens. Alice and Carlisle argue inside, she faces off with Carlisle as the others watch on. Esme desolate; Emmett blank. He sits next to Rosalie who seems almost irritated. Jasper isolates himself in a corner his knees up against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around his knees, his face, gloomy, grey almost, his eyes dark and withdrawn.

“No. We promised Edward”

“But they won't do well without us. I get flashes of Bella, but they're unclear, and Scar....” Jasper cocks his head to listen. “There are two blurs now, she's not the only one of her kind there and I can't make out whether it is good or not, I can't see her” Alice starts to pace. Jasper closes his eyes pressing his head to his knees.

“Forget them, let's drag Edward home”

“He'll come back when he's ready. After Bella moves on”

“Yes. When she's living her life, safe from danger..........”

“You mean safe from us” Jasper mutters with self-contempt. Alice wraps an arm around him, soothingly.

“And when will that be?”

“Can you see him, Alice?” They all turn to Alice... a beat. She closes her eyes, trying to get a lock on Edward.

“The only decision he's made....... is to be alone...” Rosalie looks slightly upset as she thinks of something.

“And Scar, she's immortal, why couldn't she have come with us?” Jasper swallows the lump in her throat.

“Cause she would have hated leaving Bella alone”

“And living with Edward knowing he hurt her friend like that, you are forgetting that there is a part of her, a part of her species that can become......evil, where they find joy in hurting others” Carlisle adds.

“She's not evil” Jasper snaps.

“He's not saying that” Emmett mutters.

“No course not, I'm saying that there is the possibility of her species to be pure evil, her humanity is what makes their species so human, it keeps the balance, but what if she flips that switch inside of them, she could become ruthless”

“All her hatred towards Edward would lash out, Jasper was right to keep her away, she would have hated herself for hurting Edward” Jasper nods looking out the window. The others look to one another, concerned, they had never seen him so withdrawn, he swallows a lump in his throat and stands before leaving the room, Alice follows after him.

“Jasper” he hangs his head reaching his room, with a sigh he drops down onto the unused bed. “She will understand”

“You didn't see the look on her face when I told her we were leaving” he mumbles looking out the window. “You know...if their rings worked on us she was willing to hunt down a witch so I could walk in the sun with her” he closes his eyes. “She was perfect and I....broke her”

“You don't know that” Alice sits beside him.

“What if that blur is someone she condemned to this life, what if me leaving pushed her to create a companion?” he looks up to Alice looking so lost that if she had one it would break her heart.

“They are not a newborn Jasper, that much I can tell, they are close, familiar, I think it is one of her brothers” she adds looking to him softly. “I am guessing Damon as they haven't tried to kill one another” he smiles a little. “She will survive Jasper, I have never met anyone like Scarlet and though we didn't spend much time together I got a feeling of the type of person she is. She wouldn't have left Bella alone without protection knowing that there is a chance that Victoria is still out there, Scarlet acts the big bad vampire on the outside” they both share a look. “But she does care for humans” Jasper nods and looks to his hands.

“She told me about this time she and Damon went home” he looks back up at Alice. “To Mystic Falls, and they stayed at the old boarding house with their _uncle_ Zack, she is ashamed of the story but she still told me”

“What happened?” Alice asks genuinely interested, if they ever went back, or if they ever crossed paths with Scarlet again she would make more of an effort with the vampire. Jasper told Alice the story of Gail and the eclipse and the indecent as best he could without Scarlet coming off as the bad guy, he himself is pretty sure that Damon _was_ a bad influence on his sister, now they seemed to have a more functioning relationship, time apart had done them good.


	22. Chapter 22

Back in Forks Scarlet pulls up outside Charlie to pick Bella up for school, he waves at her as he stuffs trash into the bins. He talks with his neighbor, Bob Marks, who also attends to his trash: two old, beat up motorcycles, Scarlet cocks her head at them as Damon rolls down her window to listen.

“It's about time you got rid of those, Bob. Seen one too many bikers smeared on the highway”

“Save the lecture, Chief. Soon as the garbage truck hauls `em off, you and my wife can rest easy. Oh, hey, what's the word on that bear problem? Folks are saying they're huge”

“That's just... talk..” Charlie watches Bella walk to Scarlet's car, head down, Bob sees her, too.

“How you doin' there, Bella?” Bella her own world, doesn't respond. Bob gives Charlie an understanding shrug, waves at Scarlet who returns it before he heads off, Damon just pushes his sunglasses further up his face. Bella opens the back car door only to have Charlie slam it shut again.

“That's it”

“That's what?”

“You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother”

“What? Why?”

“I just..” Charlie looks to Scarlet and Damon. “We don't know what to do anymore. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died” She looks away.

“I'm not leaving Forks” Scarlet grips her steering wheel before leaning over.

“Bells, the bastards are not coming back” She nods. Knows this all too well.

“It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother, and Scarlet, go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends” Bella waves to Scarlet.

“I like my old friends”

“Apart from Scarlet and Damon, you never even see them anymore”

“I do, too. In fact, I'm... um...Scar, Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping” Scarlet looks confused, Bella shoots her a look and she drops the expression as Charlie look to her, Scarlet nods.

“You hate shopping”

“That's how good a friend I am”

“Alright. Shopping” Charlie lets Bella climb in the car. Scarlet heads down the road as Bella pulls out her cell phone ignoring the glances Scarlet gives her.

“Hi Jessica, it's Bella........ Yes, Bella Swan. Hey, any chance you feel like shopping tomorrow with me and Scar?” Damon glances to his sister.

“You hate shopping” he points out as she rolls her eyes back at him, then she smirks at him. “No, no way” she pouts at him and he sighs, relenting. “Fine, but I get to pick where we eat lunch” he kisses Scarlet's cheek.

…..................

Scarlet, Damon, Bella and Jessica exit the theater. A marquee behind them bears the title of a Zombie film.

“I don't get why are there so many zombie movies” Scarlet frowns at Jessica who shrugs.

“It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something” Bella glances at Jess. “Not that you'd know anything about consuming. You didn't buy anything today”

“I bought something”

“Socks don't count” Damon points out from the end of the little line.

“`Course, I was surprised you even called” Jessica mumbles.

“I've been kind of... out of it”

“Kind of? I mean, at first, I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard and...”

“How `bout a ride, girls?” As Scarlet looks across the street, her eyes locking onto four rough-looking guys who loiter outside of One-Eyed Pete's bar, they're in the shadows, she can't see their faces. Jessica loops her arm again with Scarlet.

“Come on” the two of them start to walk away with Damon but Bella stands still.

“I know them... I think...”

“Can we just go...” Scarlet pulls at Bella's arm, but she shakes it off.

“I want to see something” Much to Scarlet, Damon and Jessica's frustration, Bella begins to cross the street toward the Guys. They share a look and look back to Bella as she strides towards the bikers, and then climbs onto the bike.

“Bella!” The bike lurches forward, Scarlet steps closer.

.............

The three of them hurry after Bella and find her climbing off the bike down the street, Jessica, Damon and Scarlet storm towards her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Scarlet snaps.

“I... saw something”

“You. Are insane. Or suicidal”

“The more dangerous... the more real it was”

“So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungee-jumping. Don't be a complete freak” An angry Jessica charges off. Bella watches the motorcycles disappear down the street, Scarlet watches her, concerned she looks to Damon who shrugs, human women.

…...................................

Bella pulls up in her truck, Scarlet beside her, Damon off in some bar drinking, a tarp covering something big in the back. Jacob comes out of the house. A huge grin.

“Bella! Scar!” They both hop out and Jacob pulls Bella into a hug, Bella's surprised by his affection but doesn't mind. He moves to Scarlet and pulls her into one as well. “`Bout time you two came by”

“We brought you something” Bella pulls the tarp back, revealing - her neighbor's two dilapidated, rusting motorcycles.

“Scrap metal. You shouldn't have” Scarlet smirks.

“I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix... unless one had a mechanic-type friend”

“Me, being the mechanic-type friend?” She shrugs and he looks to Bella. “Scar I get you on these things but” he turns to Bella. “Since when are you into motorcycles?”

“Recently” Jacob studies the bikes.

“The parts alone will be pricey”

“I'm paying” Scarlet states. “Trust fund”

“Charlie's gonna love this”

“Charlie won't know”

“Wow. Lying to Dad and chief of police. Blowing through your trust fund. Repairing dangerous machines - that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?”

“We really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless”

“Oh it's totally stupid and reckless” He leans closer to them. “When do we start?” Bella's face spreads into something Scarlet hasn't seen in a while... a wide smile. As they pull the bikes off the truck, they laugh and joke; it's as though Jacob has brought Bella back to life, Scarlet looks on relieved.

…................................

Another day and Scarlet and Jacob move around motorcycle parts that are spread out on blankets, Bella watches notices how excited her friends are, Scarlet less withdrawn then she had been, but that just makes Bella feel bad, she hadn't noticed her friend suffering like she was, Bella clears her throat and they both look to her.

“If we're going to be working on this every day, we should probably include some homework. Don't want the Dads to think we're a bad influence on you”

“You two influence me? Please” Scarlet points a wrench at him.

“We're older than you”

“Baby, age ain't nothin' but a number” she laughs and shakes her head shooting Bella a look, the human smirking at the vampire.

“And we convinced you to secretly build us two-wheeled death machines”

“God, you're right, you two are just like Satan....”

“Yo, Jake, you in there?” Bella abruptly sits up, starts to pull a tarp over the bikes.

“It's cool, it's just my boys” Quil and Embry enter, both 16. Quil is short, stocky and feisty, with short hair. Embry is tall, thin and laid back, with chin-length black hair.

“Hey, Jake --” They stop when they see Bella and Scarlet, the latter covered in motorcycle grease. The two guys share a smile.

“Hey. This is Bella and Scar, Scar, Bella, that's Quil and Embry”

“So the bike building story is true” Scarlet snorts.

“Taught him everything he knows”

“What about the part where you're his girlfriends?” Scarlet raises an eyebrow at Jacob as Bella stutters.

“Oh, we're just friends”

“Ooh. Burn”

“I said they're girls and friends”

“Embry, you remember him making that distinction?”

“Nope,” Scarlet rescues Jacob with a smirk.

“So you guys have girlfriends, that's awesome..” Jacob laughs loudly.

“Right. Quil took his cousin to prom” Embry chuckles, as well.

“Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny” Makes a run at him, he dodges; a playful scuffle ensues. Embry, amused, saunters over to Scarlet.

“I got five bucks on Quil”

“Oh, you are so on” They shake hands and smile as the scuffle continues.

…......................

Scarlet hammers both hands on Paul Lahote's door, normally when she goes around to see Billy the pack shows up only Paul hadn't this time so she is taking it upon herself to fix that.

“Paul” she whines at the door, she hears him chuckles from the other side of the door.

“You can't come in unless I invite you in Scar” she faux gasps.

“You wouldn't leave me hanging! Lahote open the door.....” silence, she narrows her eyes. “I brought burgers from that place you like” she shakes the take out bag and the doors open, he smirks down at her as she pulls off her sunglasses. He snatches the take out and peers into the bag.

“Nice” he smiles and follows her to her car. The wolf way too comfortable around a vampire to be healthy and Paul is the one with the issues. “What's the plan leech?” she rolls her eyes at the term, though he uses it icy and cruel towards the other vampires to her it is oddly warm and teasing.

“To grab the other fluffies and head to a bar” he rolls his eyes back at the term but smirks.

“Fluffies?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm working on it” she states back. “Furballs?” she asks with a smirk.

“Hahaha.,..no” she laughs as they climb into the car.

“Oh....puppy” she smirks at him as she turns the engine over and drives towards Sam's. Paul playfully growls at her.

“Go back to Fluffy” he pokes her head as she smirks at him as she picks up speed whilst looking at Paul, he raises an eyebrow looking between her and the road. “Scar.....Scar look at the damn road” he pushed her head back forward as she laughs.

“Supernatural reflexes, relax Fido”

“Original, come on, grandma” she gasps and reaches over to smack him, he grabs her wrist and snaps his teeth at her fingers.

“Argh” she pulls back as they both laugh, Paul is aware that another kind of werewolf bite is fatal to her kind and well, he teases her about it whenever he gets the chance, she skids the car to a stop outside of Sam's and pounds on the horn till Jared pokes his head out, Scarlet smirks at him as Paul sticks his head out the window.

“We are going drinking, you coming?” Jared shrugs and looks back into the house, probably for approval from his alpha, obviously getting in when he climbs into the back with them.

“No Damon?”

“He's already been at it since this morning” Scarlet states heading back down the road. Paul suddenly frowns at her.

“Can you get drunk?” she smirks.

“Fill me with alcohol and let's find out” Paul and Jared laugh as Scarlet hits on the radio.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul wakes with a face full of brown hair on one side and a foot in his face on the other, grumbling he opts to turn into the hair, his arm slipping around Scarlet who grumbles and buries her head under the pillow kicking him as she goes.

“Scar” he whines nuzzling into her neck, it may seem odd but he is a wolf and it's more out of comfort than anything romantic, and seen as she is a vampire, though be it a very human vampire he probably wouldn't go there, maybe, okay she is still hot and he is a male so more probable than not that he would sleep with her, if given the opportunity, he is pretty sure they might have the night before if Jared hadn't collapsed on the bed with them, his is the foot currently invading Paul's personal bubble, Scarlet moans and turns to bury her head in his chest, Paul's arm neatly tucked under her neck, he tugs on her hair and she smacks his chest as he smirks as she wraps her arms around his middle.

“Warm” she mumbles against him already drifting back off to sleep. Paul turns his head to find Jared smirking back at him.

“Shut up”

“I didn't say anything” Jared flops back down with his arms under his head before he kicks Paul in the face, Paul growls and snatches the other wolf's ankle pushing him off the bed. Jared growls as he jumps up and storms out the room and Paul is sure he will pay for that later, he glances back to Scarlet who is smirking up at him from his chest.

“What?” he asks, she just smirks wider and shakes her head.

“Bad fluffy” she mumbles and he smirks before pushing her off the bed. “Ahhh!” she shoots up and glares at him, sticking her tongue out she leaves the room, Paul takes this chance to actually look around the vampire's room and well yeah he was at first surprised by the fact it was a bed and not a coffin, for which earned him an eye roll from Damon and a smack around the head from Scarlet, Jared just laughed. It's very much a human room, the bookshelf covered in best sellers and some with no titles at all, he grabs a frame from the bedside table and looks over it, a younger Scarlet with Damon and another boy, probably Stefan then, it's faded and the edges are warn probably why she put it in a frame, they seem so....normal for vampires, even when they were human. “It's depressing isn't it?” he looks up at Scarlet who stands in the doorway with a coffee mug. “Figuring out how old I am”

“No, I was just thinking how normal you seem” he looks back to the frame before placing it back in its place. “How would three normal kids get caught up in......vampires” he frowns up at her, Scarlet shrugs and moves to sit on the bed in front of him, the small blanket covering him scrunching up as he moves back to lean against the headboard.

“I wasn't,” she tells him. “Involved in vampires, Damon and Stefan were, they both fell in love with this girl, woman” Scarlet rolls her eyes. “Vampire, Katherine Pierce, our father took her in when she came to town claiming to be some poor little orphan” Paul snorts. “She played them both” Scarlet sighs. “Then the town council caught wind of vampires and started hunting them down”

“Including Katherine?” Scarlet shrugs setting her mug on the side.

“I don't really know, Stefan and Damon don't talk about Katherine very much anymore or maybe just not to me” she frowns. “But I know it was because of her they both ended up dead and then undead, they were trying to free her from the council when our father shot them both” Paul raises an eyebrow at her, she smirks and shakes her head. “We're from a time where reputation is everything, to be vampire sympathizers was highly frowned upon”

“Vampire sympathizers” Paul mumbles with a smirk. “Sort of like your day nazi's right” she punches his arm and he laughs pulling her down next to him. “So what happened to Katherine?”

“Recaptured, thrown into the town church and then set on fire”

“So fire is a common thing for you guys?” she glances up at him.

“Yep, sunlight as well, though you know the cold ones?” he raises an eyebrow. “They sparkle” Paul smirks.

“What?”

“You know sparkle” she teases. “I mean come on” he smirks at her.

“So how did you.....die, turn...whatever?”

“Stefan had gone to confront our father, only he accidentally killed him instead, I” she sighs. “Walked in after, Stefan, I don't think he meant to hurt me, but he had just turned, a newborn really and I was there, he tried to fix it, I woke up a few hours later, starving” she looks to her hands and Paul tips her chin back up.

“Scar, it's okay” she gives him a small smile and he kisses her forehead.

“You really are fluffy Fido” she teases and Paul rolls his eyes before nudging her gently.

…................

The bikes begin to take shape, the parts on the blanket thin out. Scarlet watches Bella and Jacob together.

“ _ **I'll never forget our reasons for doing what we were doing, Bella the sudden adrenaline junkie wasn't something I believed, she saw something that day after the cinema, only Bella is now hell-bent on seeing it again, and if that is what she wants then I will help her**_ _”_ Jacob clowns for Bella's amusement, pretends to skewer himself with a pipe. She laughs. Scarlet smiles warmly. _“_ _ **But seeing her with Jacob was a bigger perk than I expected, I can see the old Bella returning, she's happy again**_ _”_ Jacob constantly touches Bella, playful, affectionate. It's effortless in contrast to Edward's intense and constant restraint. “ _ **I can see her spirits beginning to lift”**_

… _.............._

Scarlet, Bella and Jacob exit, make their way across the yard to her truck. Bella seems lighter, happier than before but Bella can see that there is still a darkness within Scarlet, she can see it when the immortal's gaze falls blank, when she stares at nothing in particular before she shakes her head and returns to normal, well what passes as normal, she's still distant and the bags under her eyes are still pronounced. Jacob looks to Scarlet.

“Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much”

“Tell him I'm not into the cougar thing”

“What is it with you two and age? I mean, those Cullen guys were young, didn't seem to... bother either of you” He instantly regrets saying the name as he sees it Bella's spirits. Scarlet looks to her worried.

“ _ **But not even Jacob can keep away her nightmares.....”**_

… _........................_

Bella screams in her sleep. The light turns on and Scarlet, who had been sleeping on Charlie's couch, hurries to her side, gently shaking her awake.

“You're alright, Bells. You're okay” Her eyes open, tears streaming down her cheeks. Scarlet doesn't quite know what to do, so hands her a glass of water from her bedside table. She sits up, sips. Scarlet pulls the dream catcher from her bedpost. “This thing's not working very well” Bella shifts across in her bed so Scarlet can sit next to her.

“It's... not as bad as it was” Scarlet shoots her an unconvinced look.

“Yeah right” Scarlet looks to her hands. “I know what it's like, you know” Bella looks to her. “I've considered doing all kinds of crazy things, just to stop the pain” Bella takes Scarlet's hand and the two of them curl up together. “But hanging out with Jacob seems to help get your mind off... things”

“He's keeping me afloat, so have you Scar, and I know you have been hanging out with Paul, he seems to make things easier for you” Scarlet nods.

“That's good. He's a good guy, Jacob” Bella raises an eyebrow noting how she ignores the comment on Paul, they both fall silent, heads pressed together in silent contemplation.

….................................

Bella drives along the La Push cliffs. Jacob rides between her and Scarlet on his other side, she studies a grease-blackened motorcycle crankshaft.

“We got lucky at the dump. You know how much a new crankshaft goes for?” Jacob takes the crankshaft from Scarlet.

“Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com” Scarlet snorts.

“Bells, I think that's a porn site”

“These bikes are gonna be rolling soon, where should we ride first?”

“Someplace sunny”

“Like there's any place sunny around here” Scarlet smiles.

“I know a place above the cloud line....” The second Bella says it, she regrets it – her mind wanders – to the meadow, she lays with her head against Edward's chest, he plays with her hair as she reads, flowers surrounding them, the moon gleaming above them.

“Where is it?” Scarlet glances at her friend, seeing her mood change as her face falls.

“Actually, it's... too hard to get to” Jacob and Scarlet share a look before he brings his easy smile and optimism to the rescue.

“So we'll find our own sunny spot, right?” Scarlet smiles, grateful. Then Bella looks out the window at the

cliffs... and notices four men stand on the rocky ledge of the cliff (Sam, Jared, Paul, and a fourth). They wear nothing but cut-off shorts. They push each other, rough-housing.

“Isn't that... Sam Uley?”

“And his cult” Suddenly, two of the guys throw a struggling Jared over the cliff! Bella slams on the brakes. Jumps out of the truck, Jacob climbs out after her, Scarlet after him.

“Oh my God! Stop them!” Bella runs toward them. But Jacob's laughter slows her. Scarlet smiles amused.

“They're not really fighting, Bella”

“They're cliff diving”

“What, on purpose?”

“Scary as hell, but a total rush” Paul takes a running start and flings himself into the air, twisting and cartwheeling down, Scarlet snorts watching and shaking her head. Bella is intrigued, sees the potential for adrenaline, Scarlet notices, inwardly curses knowing what she was now going to want to do. “Most of us jump from lower down”

“Think I could?”

“Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?”

“You said it was a rush”

“Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples” There's that bitter edge again. Scarlet looks at him.

“You don't like them”

“They think they run this place. Acting all badass, calling themselves "protectors."”

“What are they protecting?”

“The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him” Scarlet looks closer, sees the fourth guy is Embry, hair now shorn, thin frame filled out, laid back expression gone. It pains Jacob to see him.

“That's Embry? I didn't recognize him”

“What happened to him?”

“He missed some school - then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends, now Sam owns them” Scarlet knows there is more to this but she knows she can't say anything, plus with her being friends with the pack she's not going to bad mouth them and well she's not going to boost them to Jacob cause it would worsen his mood. “Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; it's kinda freaking me out”

“Maybe you should just avoid them”

“I try but..” Bell sees he's unnerved, instinctively hugs him reassuringly.

“Hey. If it gets worse, we'll go to my Dad. Or you can come stay with us”

“Thanks. If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often” Scarlet smirks and shakes her head heading back to the truck. Bella realizes she crossed a line and covers, playfully shoving him. As they head to the truck, Bella looks back to Sam but now he's looking directly at her. Then he turns and dives over the edge, cutting a clean line into the water.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella carries her tray to an empty table but looks over at Scarlet, Damon, (Slumming it in high school) Mike, Angela, Jessica, and Eric. Bella takes a breath, then casually joins them. They take note but keep talking. Scarlet smiles warmly at her friend.

“I'll kill Tyler if he gave me his flu”

“It's going around. My sister was so sick she couldn't come on our hike this weekend... so she didn't see it”

“Ang, maybe you should keep that to yourself....” Scarlet looks up and across at the couple.

“We saw something, Eric”

“I believe you” Damon snorts and shakes his head.

“No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get into your pants” Eric looks from Damon to Angela.

“Is that an option?” Angela ignores him.

“It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe” Scarlet and Damon share a look.

“Or Big Foot”

“Or an alien”

“Lucky you didn't get probed” Mike and Scarlet high five as they chuckle.

“....We saw it” She's serious. And a little scared. Scarlet and Bella see that.

“You're not the only one” Everyone stares. “My dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple hikers went missing. People are scared” Now everyone's chilled.

“I did hear some guy talking about it at the store” Eric points around the group pulling Angela closer.

“Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend” As they continue, Angela mouths "thanks" to Bella. They

share a smile and join in, Bella becoming part of the group, Bella looks to Scarlet who winks warmly back at her, Damon nudges Scarlet and they share a smile before Scarlet rests her head on his shoulder.

…........................

Scarlet perks up seeing Paul standing leaning against his truck in all his muscular glory, Scarlet would be an idiot to say she wasn't attracted to him, she practically drools just looking at him, and the way he smiles at her when he looks at her, and yeah she knows he checks her out, most men do, just like most girls check him out back, and walking through the parking lot she can see and hear Jessica and Angela whispering about him, Damon rolls his eyes heading off to his own car whilst Scarlet heads to Paul, standing in front of him he smirks down at her before pulling her sunglasses off her face.

“You wanna hang out?” she smirks wider.

“Always, what we doing?”

“Something fun” she raises an eyebrow as he slips her shades on his face before climbing into the truck.

“That's not an answer Fido!” she shouts after him, he laughs closing the door behind him as she joins him in the truck's cab. He smirks over across at her as they leave the parking lot.

….........................

Paul pulls up at the beach and Scarlet smiles as they both climb out, it is one of those rare days in Fork where the sun is out, not that it would matter to the two of them, the wolf that runs too hot and the vampire that doesn't really feel the change in the weather, Paul waves across at where Emily and Sam sit with Jared, the two males throwing a football at one another, Emily and Scarlet hadn't met, the imprint knew that the girl was a vampire but she also knew that the wolves liked and trusted her enough that she is allowed on the Reservation, Emily relaxes already seeing the difference between Scarlet and the Cullens, the girl heading for them looking so much more human, of course Sam had warned her but when you've never met one of Scarlet's kind your mind wanders, Emily's had gone from Dracula to an extreme version of the Cullens, he should have known that Paul would be attracted to someone as beautiful as the vampire in front of her, Scarlet smiles at Emily and the imprint relaxes even more.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“Emily, this is Scarlet” Sam introduces them. “Scarlet this is Emily, my fiancee”

“Oh, the imprint” Scarlet beams. “Paul's told me so much”

“Likewise” Emily states and Paul blushes looking away from Scarlet, Jared chuckles throwing the football towards them, Scarlet holds up her hand and catches it without looking. The four others going silent as she smiles sheepishly before throwing it back, Jared grunts catching it and Paul laughs throwing an arm over Scarlet's shoulder. Sam and Paul then join Jared and Scarlet and Emily sit on a blanket laid out on the sand.

….........................

As the sun sets the five of them settle around a bonfire, Paul making suer Scarlet is far enough away from it to keep her safe, he sits behind her with her back against his chest, neither one of them knowing when they became so comfortable with one another, the vampire and the werewolf the best of friends, Paul rests his chin on her shoulder as she passes him a bottle of water, he opens his mouth and stares at her, she rolls her eyes and pours it into his mouth, he smirks when she pulls back only to squirt it back out at her and into her face, she growls and pushes him away before vamp-speeding across to Jared who laughs at her, she sticks out her tongue as Paul pushes himself up to his feet to chase after her. She bolts into the woods and he follows, neither one that afraid of the things that could lurk, the two of them perfectly capable of looking after themselves.

…...........................

Scarlet and Bella do homework, it's boring, it's redundant and Scarlet misses Paul, yep, that right, the big bad vampire misses her big bad wolf. Charlie watches a game in the living room, Bella's on edge. Anxious, she fiddles with her cell phone before dialing, she waits then sighs. Jacob had been ignoring her, and Scarlet is pretty sure she knows why, though Paul hadn't said anything, she knew that he probably couldn't in case the vampire accidentally slipped and told Bella.

“Hey, Jake. Just checking to see how you're doing. And to say I'm sorry, about, you know... how I feel and... hope the flu passes fast. Call me” Scarlet looks to her sadly before going back to her homework.

…...................

Scarlet climbs out of her car, her eyes indistinctly going to the empty spot where Jasper used to park, despite the fact Paul had slept beside her, her dreams had been plagued by the Cold One, again, she looks away only to see Eric and Angela canoodling. Couples everywhere. She puts her head down, hurries to class.

…....................

“It's Bells again, I just... need to hear your voice...” Bella's on the phone, leaving yet another message, her desperation having reached its peak, she looks to Scarlet sitting at the dining table who sends a small smile back. In the living room, Charlie and Harry check their fishing gear. “Jacob. Please. Call me” She hangs up, leans her forehead against the phone. Charlie enters and looks between the two girls.

“Harry and I will be back by three...” Charlie takes in Bella's expression and puts a hand on her shoulder. “It's mono, Bells”

“He's too sick to even call?”

“You just gotta wait it out. You know, I don't have to go fishing...” Scarlet stands.

“No, go. we'll call Jess, have a girls day” Charlie shoots Scarlet a grateful look.

“Good. But stay here, or at yours or at Jess's. No hikes or anything. We're issuing a warning about those bears” Both girls nod.

…........................

Bella tries to navigate her way to the meadow, Scarlet huffs behind her as Bella refers to a map, the human had pestered Scarlet on helping her find it and despite the _bear_ warning, she could see her friends need. They try a trail; it doesn't look familiar. Backtracks. Tries another. Scarlet looks to the ground sadly as she is hit with a memory. She and Jasper lie in the grass surrounded by flowers, sunlight dappling them. They look lovingly into one another's eyes...the sun on his skin sparkling, his fingers brushing against her cheek as she smiles. Bella looks to her friend and moves to her as she stops, Scarlet sniffles, Bella reaches up and brushes the tear from her friend's cheek before they head on again, Bella finally sees a clearing ahead, hurries toward it, Bella steps into the clearing, hopeful...Scarlet steps out behind her but her face falls further, in contrast to the warmth of her memory, the meadow is cold, gloomy, cloudy. Bella sinks to her knees. Tears threatening. But then Scarlet hears a rustling noise. She turns toward it, peers into the woods. Another rustling noise comes from another part of the woods. She pulls Bella back to her feet as her eyes flashing around them, trying to find the source of the noises, she turns and almost jumps when they both lay eyes on Laurent, standing just ten yards away. Dreadlocks, chiseled face. Bella can't believe it. Scarlet has a bad feeling.

“Laurent?”

“Bella, Scarlet” Bella beams, realizing he's real, takes a step forward, Scarlet pulls her back to her side.

“Laurent!”

“I must admit, I didn't expect to find you two here”

“We live here” Scarlet narrows her eyes.

“I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend”

“Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, "The Enemy."”

“You tried to help us” Laurent begins to stroll in a slow arc around them, his eyes assessing them.

“I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you both behind. Weren't you two sort of pets of theirs?” Bella's smile falters, fear beginning to dawn on her, she clutches to Scarlet's hands.

“Um... something like that”

“Do the Cullens visit often?” Suddenly, Scarlet feels something at the back of her neck, a feeling, instinct telling her to _Lie._

“Absolutely”

“All the time” Bella adds figuring out the game.

“ _Lie better,”_ her mind tells her, and she represses the shudder that runs down her spine.

“I'll tell them you stopped by” Scarlet tries to look relaxed but her guard is up. “Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?”

“I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult, living on nothing but animals” Suddenly, he's standing inches from them, a growl leaves Scarlet's throat, Bella involuntarily takes a step behind Scarlet, who now sees his eyes, dark blood red, but he sees hers as well, pitch black. “Tell me, Scarlet. Do you ever feel compelled to... cheat?” Bella involuntarily takes a step away from him. Scarlet stands still, tall. “But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria”

“... You're still friends” Bella mumbles behind her, Laurent shrugs.

“More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you”

“That's too bad”

“Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Jasper and Edward's mates, given they killed hers. Eye for an eye, mates for a mate” And now Bella knows and terror overwhelms her.

“ _Threaten him_ ” her mind calls out to her again, it's logical.

“They will know who did it. They'll come after both of you” Bella nods in agreement.

“I don't think they will. After all, how much could you both mean to them if they left you here unprotected?”

“ _Don't do anything stupid”_ But it's Scarlet, she flicks her wrist out and sends Laurent flying across the meadow, he hits the dirt and jumps back to his feet.

“She's not unprotected” she snarls out, Bella looks to her friend, surprised, grateful, and a little scared.

“Victoria sent me here for information. So she won't be happy about my killing you”

“No” Bella whimpers behind her as Laurent starts towards them again.

“No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you both slowly, painfully whereas I'll make it very quick” he inhales. “And you both do smell so... mouthwatering” He is in front of them again now, Bella's eyes dart around, escape is impossible for both of them, Laurent grabs Scarlet's throat, Bella screams in panic, Scarlet snarls her vamp face showing as she hisses at him, and tries to lift her hand to shove him away but he grabs her wrist and snaps. Scarlet cries out in pain, Laurent is milliseconds from biting - then abruptly, his expression changes. He sees something in the forest behind Bella - and it terrifies him. “I... don't believe it” He steps back letting go of Scarlet who sinks to her knees cradling her wrist, Scarlet grits her teeth and snaps it back with a hiss before she is looking and glaring at Laurent again. Bella's confused as she realizes he's no longer focused on Scarlet... she follows his eyes, slowly turning... to find behind her – an enormous black wolf skulking out of the darkness of the woods. It stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl in its throat, sharp teeth gleaming. Scarlet glances over her shoulder at the wolf and smirks. The wolf slinks closer to Bella and Scarlet, a mere twenty feet from where they are, then four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf, the silver wolf looks to Scarlet and she knows instantly who it is, she snaps her head to Bella.

“Run,” she tells the human who stares at the vampire. “Run Bella!” she snarls out at her, Bella startled rushed back into the trees as Scarlet looks back to the wolves, they're the size of small horses, all of different hues: dark silver, chocolate, ash, and russet-brown. Their hackles are up, lips curling, bodies crouched, ready to spring. Laurent continues to retreat - then suddenly, almost simultaneously Laurent bolts across the meadow, Scarlet turns her head to watch pushing herself to her feet, the wolves waiting behind her. “Yeah, you better run, you little bitch” she bolts after him, behind her the wolves spring forwards! Their thunderous snarls and snaps following her, though she knows they aren't aimed at her as they all sprint after the cold one, Scarlet throws out her hand and Laurent freezes, she skids to a stop and smirks, the wolves slow and watches her round Laurent like a vulture. He watches her just as carefully until she stops in front of him.

“Traitor” he snarls at her. “You fight for those.....mutts, against your own kind” she steps closer to him, still frozen in her telekinetic grip.

“You are not my kind” she states calmly. “We are nothing alike” she snarls and presses her palms together with a smirk. “Rest in.......” he stares at her. “...pieces” she pulls her hands apart and Laurent shatters.


	25. Chapter 25

The second Scarlet opens the door Paul is on her, she stumbles back as he walks through the door grabbing her waist.

“Paul” she gasps as he lifts her up, he pulls back to nibble at her neck.

“Watching you destroy that leech was the hottest thing I have ever seen” he practically slams her against the wall already pulling her shirt over her head. “And without even touching him” he ruts against her growling into her neck and she throws her head back against the wall.

“If this is what you are like” she moans. “I'll do it more often” he pushes against her harder and she gasps feeling him hard against her. He grabs her and carries her up the stairs over his shoulder, she laughs.

….................

Bella pounds on Scarlet's door, Paul sighs and shakes his head, Scarlet gives him a small smile as she slips out of her bed to grab her clothes before hurrying down the stairs, Paul pulls on his own shorts before jumping out her window, they both had an idea of why the human was here. Scarlet opens the front door and steps out pulling the door closed behind her.

“Scar” Bella launches herself at Scarlet. “I was worried, I thought.....are you okay?” Scarlet hugs her back.

“I'm okay, Bells”

“Laurent??”

“Dead” she states and Bella relaxes and hugs her closer. “You don't have to worry”

“And the.....the wolves.......did they hurt you?”

“No, Bells I am fine, please stop worrying” Scarlet smirks at Bella as she pulls back. “Who's the badass vampire?”

“You are”

“And whose the human?” Bella smirks and shakes her head.

“I am” Bella nods and Scarlet pats her head.

“So...you wanna come in or....”

“Actually, we -- need to see a friend” Scarlet looks confused to her friend.

…...........................................

Bella knocks at Billy's door, her other hand clasping Scarlet's, she knocks again. Finally, Billy answers.

“Hi, Billy. We know Jacob's sick but...”

“He's out with friends”

“Oh”

“I'll let him know you came by” Billy starts to close the door, but Bella stops him.

“Wait -- he's got mono, right? That's what you told Charlie”

“You should go on home, Girls” And he closes the door. They both head back to the truck, Bella climbs in, slams the door, pissed, Scarlet slides in beside her, Bella starts the truck, Scarlet reaches over and turns it off. Deciding that she isn't going to hide this from Bella anymore, she tosses the keys aside and sinks down into her seat to wait...Bella sends her a grateful smile before doing the same.

….............................

LATER

Rain now pours down. Billy, inside, pulls the curtain back, looks out at them both with sympathy. Then closes the curtain. Scarlet and Bella look out the passenger window at Billy. Suddenly, there's a knock at the driver's window. They spin to find Jacob standing there. But his face is shockingly different. His hair is cropped short. No friendly smile. No warmth in his eyes. Just a hard, brooding resentment. Bella is taken aback. She and Scarlet climb out of the truck to find behind Jacob stand Sam Uley, Jared, Paul and Embry, Paul gives Scarlet a small smile as she shrugs at him. They're oblivious to the rain, as usual, wear minimal clothes.

“You cut your hair”

“Go away” Jacob turns away. Sam leads the group toward the house. Jacob follows. They, note his sure-footed strides; his awkward growth spurt disappeared overnight. Bella grabs his arm.

“What happened to you?” He stops, turns back. The others wait on the porch for him. They're out of earshot but won't leave him alone with them. “We can help” His face is hard as he shakes his head. He's not talking. “Sam got to you. What did he do?”

“Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him”

“Then who?”

“How `bout those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers you love? The Cullens” Scarlet snorts and rolls her eyes, Bella pales.

“I... don't know what you're...”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about” He's shaking, almost convulsing with anger. Bella regroups. Scarlet carefully places herself between them.

“The Cullens are long gone. How are they to blame?”

“They started all this by existing. Goddamn leeches....” Scarlet snaps and punches him, hard, he falls back as she takes a step closer to him, Jacob doesn't use the term as affectionately as Paul.

“Scar!” Bella pulls her back, Scarlet's seething now, the veins under her eyes tracing up her face.

“Jacob” Jacob glances at Sam whilst he rubs his jaw, Sam gives him a look. Jacob takes a breath, trying to calm himself.

“I can't be friends with you anymore Bella”

“Jake, I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but -- I needed you, I still do. I don't know what that means yet, but if you give me time....”

“Stop. Don't. It's not you.........” Scarlet laughs.

“"It's not you, it's me?" God”

“It's true. I'm not... good” Bella shakes her head.

“You're wrong....”

“It doesn't matter. This is over....”

“I can't take losing our best friend, too”

“You already have.....”

“Don't say that -- you promised......”

“Go home. Don't come back” He practically runs away, joining the gang, Scarlet glares, she looks to Paul who stares back at her, he mouths a _sorry_ at her and follows the others, Scarlet turns to Bella.

“Can I punch him again?” she looks to Bella before suddenly pulling her into a hug.

…...........................

Scarlet and Bella enter her house, dripping wet, Bella too listless to close the door, Scarlet turns and slowly closes it, Charlie's face falls when he sees the pain and lifelessness returned to her. He grabs a blanket, wraps her in it. Before handing one to Scarlet.

“Billy called said you two and Jacob had a fight. But, hey, you guys will work it out, I'm sure of it” Bella takes Scarlet's hand.

“We're....going to change” Bella heads upstairs pulling Scarlet along, she gives Charlie a sad look.

…...................

Bella tosses herself awake, which wakes Scarlet who sleeps beside her, Scarlet brushes her hair out of her face, but they hear a screeching noise, fingernails on the window. Bella bolts upright, looks around for a weapon.

“Bella! Scar! Ouch - damn it; open the window” Bella cautiously moves to her window, Scarlet moving to sit on the end of the bed. Jacob, shirtless, clings to the top of a tree which bends with his weight. Bella opens the window, whisper-yelling.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Get out of the way” He begins to swing his legs, increasing momentum. Bella realizes what he's about to attempt.

“No!” He launches himself through the window with great agility, Jacob lands on the balls of his feet. Bella is stunned. He freezes, listening for Charlie. Nothing. A bitter, self-satisfied grin spreads on his face. It pisses Scarlet off. He takes in the room.

“I pictured your room more..cluttered” Scarlet snaps at him.

“Why are you here?”

“I had to talk to Bella. Alone” Scarlet looks to Bella before looking to Jacob, she takes a step closer to him.

“To kick Bella in the gut again? It was bad before, but you made it oh so much worse”

“I know. And I want to explain. But... I can't”

“Then leave” He stays put. Bella tries to push him but he's immovable. “You're done with me, remember? Get. Out!”

“I literally can't explain...” Bella becomes aware of her hands on his bare skin and muscular chest. The intimacy of their touch. She pulls away. “I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now. I need you to understand... even if you don't want to see me when you find out....”

“Find what out?” He starts to speak -- but can't. It's agonizing. Bella sees he's in pain, she is concerned.

“Wow he has you by the short and curlies don't he” Scarlet cocks her head, Bella looks between them both.

“What's wrong?”

“I can't do it”

“Yes, you can. We'll help you. We can... we can leave. Leave home, leave Sam”

“It's not something I can run away from.......” he looks to Bella softly. “I would run with you though. If I could......Wait. Wait, I already -- I told you. You know this -- you can guess”

“I don't want to play games with you......”

“You have to!”

“He can't tell you Bella, but if you remember, figure it out yourself”

“Why don't you tell me?”

“It's not my secret to tell, not my place”

“Bella It was that day I ran into you at the beach. I told you a story -- come on! I told you a story... about?”

“.. about... "The Cold Ones?" You said it was a stupid tribal myth”

“Was it? Are the Cold Ones a myth?” She doesn't answer. “What else did I say?”

“That... the tribe made a treaty with them. They can't come onto your land and... I don't know, I don't remember”

“Try, Bella”

“You have to give me more. Tell me where to look. Is there something I should see -- ?”

“No, that's too dangerous....”

“I'll take the risk. Jacob, show me” He looks at her, doesn't want to but knows it's the only way.

“Where was the last place you saw me...the way I used to be?”

“The motorcycles - that clearing in the woods” He nods slowly, then turns to go. Bella stops him. “Don't go. There are dangerous things out there; more than you know” He looks at her with a wry smile. Then pulls her into a hug. Her cheek against his bare chest. She takes in the closeness... then he soundlessly heads out her door. A beat-- Bella starts pulling on clothes. Scarlet frowns.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting answers, get dressed you're coming with”

“Am I?”

“Please, I'll feel safer if you came” Scarlet sighs and nods.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella drives through the darkness in silence, Scarlet next to her curled up in her jacket. Bella pulls off the road and drives into the forest where she parks. The two of them climb out of her truck. The moon eerily illuminates the clearing. Forest noises encroach. They hear a rustle amid the trees. Spooked, Bella freezes -- then they see Jacob emerges from the trees. Then Sam Uley, Paul, Embry, and Jared step into the clearing, as well, half-clothed, movements almost synchronized. Their expressions simultaneously alter into fury when they see Bella. Paul spins on Jacob.

“What the hell have you done?!”

“I didn't tell her. You'd know if I did”

“She's here, aren't they?”

“Bella, there's nothing to see here. You should let Scar take you home”

“Not until I know what you did to Jacob” Paul begins advancing on Bella, Scarlet steps in front of her, protective, she gives Paul a look and he slows his steps.

“What we did?!” Jacob moves in front of Scarlet protectively, facing Paul, Scarlet glares at the newest wolf.

“Both of you, calm down...”

“Sam, they know things about the bloodsuckers. they've been on the inside. They can help......”

“Like a leech lover's gonna help us” Scarlet clears her throat and gives him a look, Paul's features soften a little.

“Watch what you call her”

“Get a grip, guys....” But Paul and Jacob are so angry, their bodies begin to shake, nearly convulse. It unnerves Bella.

“It's alright, Jacob, we'll go....” Paul and Jacob are beyond hearing.

“All you care about is her.....them”

“Paul, back off”

“-- and she doesn't give a crap about you...” Jacob flashes anger, pushes Paul, hard. Paul flies backward.

“Jacob” Paul rises, outraged, throws his head back in a growl, vibrating violently.

“Too late”

“Scar get Bella back!” Paul falls forward but halfway to the ground there's a loud ripping noise and Paul explodes in silver-gray fur, becoming a massive wolf crouched and ready to spring! Bella, horrified, grabs Scarlet's arm, Scarlet pushes her behind her. Jacob runs directly at the Paul-wolf.

“Jake, no! Stop -- !” Jacob dives headfirst into the air - with another sharp tearing sound, shreds of cloth blast into the air, fur bursts from Jacob's skin - he lands on the ground a gigantic russet-brown wolf, charging the Paul-wolf. Bella reels as the two wolves crash into each other, snarling and ramming one another. The sound is deafening, their teeth flash at each other's throats. Bella stumbles backward as the fight carries the two wolves beyond the clearing and into the woods. Sam starts after them, kicking off his shoes.

“Take Bella to Emily's place” Sam disappears leaving an eerie quiet. A long silence...

“Guess the wolf's out of the bag” Bella looks to Scarlet who smirks a little.

….......................

Bella's truck, driven by Embry, pulls up to a tiny, weathered house with a window box full of marigolds. Jared and Scarlet, in the back, jump out, Scarlet opens Bella's door. Jared, Scarlet, and Embry head toward the house. Bella doesn't move.

“Pay up. Bella didn't puke” Jared, annoyed, hands Scarlet five bucks. “Told you she was tough” Embry smirks.

“She does run with bloodsuckers” he nudges Scarlet teasingly as she smirks at him.

“Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's okay” Bella watches them.

“I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right” Scarlet shouts back at Bella.

“No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says Paul doesn't touch him”

“Easy money. Paul's been at it longer” Bella looks at them, appalled. They realize they are not following them.

“Come on in. We won't bite”

“Scar might” “Speak for yourself” Scarlet and Jared mutter at the same time, smirking then high fiving. Bella warily climbs out of the car, joins them. Embry pauses at the door.

“Oh, hey, about Emily - Sam's fiance -just try not to stare. It bugs Sam”

“Why would I stare?” But the guys are already entering, Bella hesitantly enters behind Jared, Scarlet, and Embry. Emily is stood at a counter, popping fresh muffins out of a tin. Bella can only see one side of Emily's beautiful face, draped by long black hair.

“You guys hungry? Like I have to ask....” Emily looks toward them now -- revealing the other side of her face: A scar runs from hairline to chin, three red lines that pull down her eye and twist her mouth. “Who is she?” Jared, Scarlet, and Embry beeline for the muffins --

“Bella Swan. Who else?”

“So you're the vampire girl” Emily teases looking from Bella to Scarlet who sticks out her tongue at the imprint.

“And you're a... you're all...”

“Werewolves? I'm just engaged to one. But these animals...” Emily slaps Embry's hands away from the muffins. “Save some for your brothers” Bella cautiously approaches the counter, keeping an eye on the door for Jacob. Scarlet takes a seat at the table. “Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order”

“He didn't say anything, or....couldn't”

“That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not.....”

“How `bout you shut up now, Embry?”

“You know Jacob's gonna fill 'er in”

“Yeah, I know every stupid thought he has” Jared looks to Bella. “Wanna know what he thinks of you?” Scarlet snorts.

“Like you need special powers to know that” Embry chuckles looking to Scarlet.

“It's another wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else” Jared leans to Bella, challenging.

“Freaking out yet?”

“You're not the first....monster” she looks to Scarlet who smirks. “I've met”

“Jake and Scar's right. You are good with the weird”

“But I don't get -- how? Why?”

“......Because there are bad things here” Bella spins, Scarlet looks over her shoulder to find Sam is now standing behind her, the front door open behind him. “And they're getting worse” Scarlet quickly looks to Bella.

“And I swear this time it is not my fault, well.....no more than usual....nor is it Damon's” Bella shakes her head warmly at Scarlet.

“Where is Damon?” Scarlet shrugs.

“He left this morning, something about restocking our fridge” Sam moves past them to Emily - the sight of her instantly warms his face.

“Hey, Em” He kisses Emily's scarred face adoringly. Scarlet has to look away. Fortunately, she's distracted by Jacob and Paul's arrival. They laugh and jab one another. Bella is relieved to find Jacob unscathed. Jared and Embry crowd them, finding a scar on Paul's arm.

“Ha! Pay up” As Jared reluctantly hands Embry five bucks, Jacob's eyes find Bella's. He nods solemnly to the door; we should talk. Bella looks to Scarlet who waves her to go with him. Bella heads to the door. Scarlet turns watching them before shouting.

“Use protection!” Bella shoots her a dirty look as the wolves save Sam laugh, she turns back to the table-turning serious. Paul moves to her and tilts her head up to kiss her, Scarlet smirks and deepens it, they hadn't really been that affectionate around the other wolves. Paul pulls back to smile at her.

“Sorry” he kisses her again. “Guess I am a leech lover as well” Scarlet snorts and pulls him down next to her stuffing a muffin into his mouth, he places a hand on her thigh as she picks at her own muffin wearing a smile.

“So.....those hikers? Were those you guys?” she asks frowning.

“We're not killing hikers. We're trying to protect them”

“From what? Laurent?” Embry nods.

“Yep and his red-headed girlfriend is next”

“Victoria. She's here?” Sam nods.

“We chased her all the way to the border the other night. But she won't stay gone. Keeps coming back -- if we knew what she was after....” Paul notices the look on Scarlet's face.

“What is it?” she looks to him.

“I know what she wants.....Me and Bella”

….............................

Jacob and Bella return coming to the same conclusion Scarlet had, Bella sits with her friend who gives her a small smile.

“Excellent. If the redhead's after them, then we've got bait” With stunning speed, Jacob grabs a lamp and flings it toward Jared's head, Jared easily, and amazingly, catches it as Paul pulls Scarlet closer.

“They're not bait!”

“We should leave town”

“Victoria will follow you and make it harder for the wolves to catch her” Scarlet explains. “And a Salvatore never runs away from danger.........we run towards it, like idiots” Paul smirks and shakes his head.

“No one can catch her. She can escape anything”

“Ooh. She has special powers like Scar”

“Some of them do” They all look at Bella, she instantly regrets saying it, Scarlet groans and lets her head hit the table.

“Like... what? Bella?” Jacob thinks. “The mind reader you said you knew”

“He was a suckhead?” Scarlet snorts and wacks Embry over the head. “Can all of their kind do that?”

“That would blow”

“No, I -- shouldn't have – no” Bella shakes her head.

“She's still protecting them”

“I don't know why. It's not like they stuck around to protect you....”

“Guys, back off” Jacob looks apologetically at Bella. She shrinks, stung, she reaches over and takes Scarlet's hand, Paul slips his hand up under her shirt and rests it on her back.

…............

Scarlet holds out her shot glass as Paul walks past her with another bottle from her collection, it's not their first or even their fifth or sixth, he smirks and pours the liquid into her glass before pouring one of his own as he collapses next to her, he sniffs the glass and wrinkles his nose.

“What is this shit?” she chuckles and glances at the bottle.

“Strawberry vodka”

“Strawberry vodka?” he raises an eyebrow at her. “Where do you get this stuff?” she shrugs.

“Around” they both smirk at one another before downing their drinks. Paul chokes and coughs, making gagging noise as Scarlet laughs at him.

“That's disgusting” he proceeds to like her cheek and she squeals pushing him away from her as he laughs. She rubs her cheek on her shoulder glaring at the wolf as he heads to her other bottle. “What else you got?”

“All sorts” she stands to join him picking through the bottles. “Hmmm, this is from the 20's” she wiggles a bottle and Paul shoots her a look. She smirks and he takes the bottle moving to the couch. He squints at the label and Scarlet smirks as he mouths the Italian words on the label before pulling the cork out and sniffing inside.

“It smells like it is from the 20's” she laughs and moves to sit beside him handing him a fresh glass. Placing both the glass and the bottle down and giving her a mischievous grin, Paul leans forward and puts his lips to hers. She welcomes his kiss, parting her mouth slightly for his tongue to slip through. His hand makes its way up to her waistband, and he threads one of his fingers through the belt loop and pulls her closer to him. “Scar....” he whispers, and Scarlet can smell the fruity, boozy scent on his breath. She nods, and she feels him beginning to tug her jeans lose.


	27. Chapter 27

Scarlet opens her front door as someone hammers on it, over and over and over, she wasn't in the mood for visitors, opening it she stops, Bella looks up at her pleadingly. Scarlet sighs rubbing her hand over her eyes.

“Where to now?” Bella relaxes, relieved her friend is on board, Scarlet grabs her jacket and slides it on shutting her door and following Bella to her truck.

…............

Bella's truck comes to a stop; she climbs out followed by Scarlet. Ignoring the wind and rain, they stride to the cliff's edge and look down, the water, steely grey, rough whitecaps. Scarlet looks around pulling her jacket closer to shield her from the wind. Bella starts pulling off her shoes and coat, adrenaline pumping, Scarlet frowns.

“Bella? What the hell do you think you are doing, you'll freeze your tits off”

“You won't stay with me any other way” Scarlet looks confused.

“What?” then with a running leap Bella flings herself over the edge, Scarlet rushes to the edge. “Bella!!” she screams as she plummets down then splashes into the water. No sign of Bella. A beat. Suddenly, she pops back up. Inhales deeply -- and laughs!

“Yes!”

“This isn't funny!” She enjoys a moment of elation and empowerment... then turns to swim ashore... but her smile falters when she realizes how strong the current is...A wave crashes over her head. She gasps for breath. Then another wave hits her. Starts to pull her under. Scarlet straights up and begins to pace. “You can do it” she is already pulling her jacket off and kicking her boots to the ground. “It's not even like you can die........it'll just hurt.....a lot” she nods _._ “I have to” She mutters before diving off the cliff. Hitting the water she dives down, her eyes search the dirty water, seeing Bella she grabs her arm before pushing them both to the surface, she breaches the water and coughs looking around, her eyes find those of Victoria's who smirks at her, Scarlet pushes them towards the beach where Jacob appears, he splashes into the water towards them grabbing Bella from her and hurrying to the beach, Scarlet walks across the sand before sinking down next to Bella as Jacob tries to wake her.

“Breathe, Bella! C'mon!” Jacob hits her on the back. She spits up water, coming to. “Bella? Can you hear me?”

“Jake?” Jacob hovers over her, relieved. Behind him stands Sam. Scarlet moves so Bella can see her.

“She'll be alright” Sam looks out at the water, scanning it. Sensing something. Victoria.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Scarlet smacks her arm.

“I needed... to see... something”

“What? The pearly gates?”

“If we hadn't heard you scream or if Scar hadn't jumped in after you”

“Get them home. I'm heading to the hospital. I'll meet you there” Jacob nods. Sam jogs off.

“Why would you jump? Didn't you notice it's like a hurricane out here?”

“I know. It was stupid...” Scarlet looks to Jacob.

“Sam said hospital - someone's hurt?”

“Harry Clearwater had a heart attack”

“Oh my God. Does my Dad know? He and my dad are both over there”

“Will Harry be okay?” Scarlet asks. 

“I don't know. Come on. I'll find you both something dry and drive you home” Jacob and Scarlet help Bella up.

…........................

Jacob drives. Bella wears a fleece jacket but still shivers. He pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her, Scarlet smiles sleepily from where she leans against the window.

“Hundred and eight degrees over here” Bella tucks herself into him.

“Must be nice, never getting cold”

“It's a wolf thing”

“It's a Jacob thing. You're just...warm”

“Like the sun”

“Like the sun”

“Which always comes back. You can count on me” Bella nods, it becomes awkward so Jacob fills the silence. “There are other cool things about all this, like -- I heal fast. Wanna see me stab my hand?” Scarlet and Bella look at him.

“Yeah, `cause that would be fun with a vampire in the car” Jacob looks to Scarlet who flashes her teeth at him, he rolls his eyes but smirks a little as Bella nudges Scarlet.

…...............................

The truck pulls up to the curb. It's pitch black outside. Jacob still holds Bella close as he shuts the engine off.

“So... this wolf thing's not all bad?”

“It's better. Now that you know. But...”

“But?” Bella asks carefully as Scarlet pulls her hair from the inside of her jacket.

“It just... comes so easily to me. More than the other guys”

“That's a good thing, isn't it?”

“Maybe. Or maybe it makes me less...human than the others. Sometimes I'm scared I might.....disappear, you know? Who I really am” Bella faces him, looks directly in his eyes.

“I won't let that happen” Their faces are close... and stay close for an intimate beat. They could kiss, their lips near, Scarlet wills it to happen... but Bella blinks herself back to reality and pulls away. Scarlet deflates. “Thanks for driving - for everything” Bella turns to Scarlet who nods and pushes open her door. Wind wafts in – Jacob reacts to a repugnant smell outside.

“Holy crap -- !” He abruptly pulls Bella back into the truck and reaches over the two of them to slam the door shut and starts the truck.

“What the hell?”

“There's a bloodsucker out there”

“How do you know?” Scarlet mutters.

“I can smell the stink. I'm getting Bella out of here” As Jacob whips the truck around, the headlight illuminates a black Mercedes is parked in front. Bella spins to the rear window as Jacob floors it.

“Stop! It's not Victoria..” Scarlet frowns at her friend.

“What?”

“Forget it....” Bella looks to Scarlet.

“It's Carlisle's car! They're here” She turns back to Jacob. “Go back!”

“It's a trick..” He's still flooring it -- Bella leans over Scarlet to crack her door open while they're moving - he slams on the brakes. Bella pushes Scarlet out and follows her.

“Ow, stops pushing me”

“Damn it, Bella...” Bella grabs Scarlet's hand and hurries up the road toward her house. Jacob is suddenly standing in front of them, furious. “Stop. You gotta come with me”

“It's okay. They're our friends”

“Don't you get it? If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend our own lands”

“-- It's not a war --”

“It is. And you'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore”

“I don't need you to....”

“You're about to cross a line”

“Only if you draw one” Scarlet snaps. Bella starts to move past him, but he stops them.

“I'm not letting you do this”

“You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you” Even Scarlet cringes at that, her words are a knife to his heart. She sees that, but can't take them back. He hands her the keys.

“Bye, Bella, I hope you don't die” Bella flinches at the stinging remark. He disappears into the darkness, leaving them alone on the dark road. They're closer to the house than the truck. Bella hurries forward pulling Scarlet along. The night sounds start to encroach, branches crackling, bushes rustling. They stop and glance behind them, nothing but darkness... they face forward again...And run directly into a VAMPIRE! Bella screams, Scarlet rolls her eyes – they realize it's Alice. Bella is stunned. So is Alice. Scarlet looks between them.

“You all remember how this goes right, you both say hello”

“Alice!”

“You're both... alive” She's clearly confused, but Bella hugs her with tears of joy.

“Oh my God, Alice. You're here”

“I heard voices - I didn't think it was you but - you're alive” Alice looks to Scarlet. “Both of you are alive”

“You keep saying that”

“I saw you - a vision of you - you jumped off a cliff and then Scar jumps after you, I knew I'd be too late but -- Why the hell would you two try to kill yourselves?!”

“We didn't”

“We were cliff diving”

“Why?!”

“Fun” Scarlet states with fake enthusiasm.

“That was fun for you”

“Until I hit the water”

“I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy... and what is that hideous wet dog smell?”

“Oh. Probably Jacob” Bella looks to Scarlet. “And Paul”

“They're werewolves” Alice gives them a horrified look.


	28. Chapter 28

As Scarlet makes herself and Bella a hot chocolate, Alice paces in front of where Bella sits.

“Werewolves are not vicious” Scarlet states a little angry at the pixie vampire.

“Until they lose their tempers”

“Look” Scarlet leans on the table. “We saved Bella from Laurent, they're protecting her...and me from Victoria”

“Victoria? I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled from the water either”

“It was Jacob and Scar who pulled me out”

“He and Paul's saved us. More than once. We couldn't have made it without them both” Scarlet starts to get a little, more angry. “You have no idea what it was like”

“Yes. I do. I knew leaving wouldn't be good on either of you. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen”

“... Do they know you're here?”

“No. They've been... away...Edward left first, Jasper later on”

…...........................

A dump, empty but for a table and chair. On the table lies a photo, folded to concentrate on Scarlet, Jasper stands in the centre of the room, stock still, staring out at the rising sun. A cell phone on the table rings jarringly, he doesn't move. It continues. Finally, he whips the receiver to his ear, exasperated.

“What?”

“Wow, Jasper finally answered the phone. I feel so honored...”

“I'm hanging up now...”

“Wait!... You two should come home” Jasper glances at the closed bedroom door where his brother has locked himself away. “Esme's a wreck, Carlisle never smiles. Even Emmett's depressed. You've really done a number on them”

“I'm sorry. I am. We both are. But they wouldn't be happier with us around. Trust me”

“I... I just miss... us. The family”

“We know, but the further away we are the safer Bella and Scarlet will be. They deserve a shot at normal, whatever that may be”

“But see, you don't have to worry about that, not anymore....” The bedroom door opens and Edward vamp-speeds to his brother holding out his hand, Jasper passes the phone over and Edward brings it to his ear.

“Why, Rose? Did something happen?”

“I..uh”

“Tell me, Rosalie. Tell us!”

“Alice had a vision. She saw Bella throw herself off a cliff, Scar went in after to help but... they're dead, Edward” Edward reels, uncomprehending, Jasper collapses onto the nearest chair placing his head into his hands.

“I don't.....I don't believe it”

“Alice is there now. Thought she could help with the funeral or something.......Come home. It's time...” he hangs up.

….............................

Bella walks Charlie to his cruiser, Scarlet and Damon lean in the doorway watching, Charlie wears a dark, ill-fitting funeral suit. At the car, Bella adjusts his tie.

“Thanks for understanding, Bells. They wanted to keep the service small”

“Don't worry about me. Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah... but Sue, and those kids --Leah's only a year older than you. And Seth's, what, fourteen....” Emotion threatens. She hugs him. He holds on a little too tightly for a beat. Then he bucks up, climbs into his car. “There'll be a reception after. I might stay late, see if I can help” Bella nods, then waves as he drives away. She turns to head back inside but finds Alice suddenly at her side. She jumps. Scarlet sniggers a little as Damon rolls his eyes, he is way beyond not happy about the Cullen being here, though he has controlled his usual anger seen as Alice wasn't the one to hurt his sister.

“You three are not going?”

“We're not the most popular people on the werewolf rez right now” Scarlet answer moving towards them, Paul, for the most part, has ignored her whilst Alice is around.

“Because you're friends with me” Bella shrugs. Alice hears something, then looks down the road – Jacob's Rabbit appears in the distance... “Huh. Didn't see them coming. Didn't see him pull you two out of the water maybe my visions are allergic to dogs”

“....Alice” Alice starts jogging off.

“I'll go do some hunting”

“Wait up” Damon stands up straight and follows her. “I'll come with you” The rabbit pulls up, Jacob drives, Embry in the passenger seat. Bella and Scarlet approach, surprised to find Quil in the back; same short hair and hard look as the others.

“Quil... you, too?”

“Yeah. Me, too” Jacob climbs out. Embry takes the driver's seat.

“You two alone?”

“Yes”

“Shouldn't you be at the funeral?”

“Had to talk to you first” he turns to the car. “I'll meet you there. Go on” They're wary...but pull out. Jacob follows Bella and Scarlet into the house. Jacob enters behind Bella. She turns to him as Scarlet leans against the wall.

“Look, Jake, I'm sorry I..”

“This place stinks to hell” She sees he's shut down, cold. She shuts down, as well. Scarlet leans up ready to step in, her lips pulled back into a snarl.

“You're welcome to leave. In fact...” She starts. 

“How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?”

“Just Alice” Scarlet answers.

“And she'll stay as long as she wants” Bella adds.

“Are the rest coming back?”

“Not that I'm aware of. Anything else?” Scarlet moves closer to him, her temper rising.

“That's it”

“Then you better run along, go report to Sam” Jacob turns, starts to leave. He looks back, sees their anger turn to hurt. He stops. Beat.

“I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise not to hurt you Bella”

“It doesn't have to be this way” He moves back Bella her, looks into her eyes with sadness.

“Yeah, it does”

“Am I gonna lose you this time, Jacob?” He can't answer that, but he presses his hand to her cheek.

“It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?” They look at one another, Jacob's hand still on her face, his eyes searching hers. Slowly, he starts to bend toward her lips. She doesn't pull away. She misses him too much, needs him too badly. This time, she'll let it happen. A kiss is a centimeter away... Scarlet gets a little excited. Suddenly, the shrill ring of the phone makes them both jump. Jacob, the closest to it, doesn't move his face, just keeps looking into her eyes as he reaches for the phone, answers -- “Swan residence” She smiles. But he instantly bristles, voice going cold. “He's not here. He's at a funeral..” Then the phone goes dead. Jacob hangs up the phone. “Filthy bloodsucker” Scarlet snaps her head to Jacob and snarls.

“Wait, who was it?”

“Dr. Carlisle Cullen”

“You should have let one of us talk to him” Jacob steps closer to Scarlet.

“He didn't ask for you...” Suddenly, Jacob's eyes go wild, his body stiffens, starts trembling in the way that precedes a wolf-morph. “Step away from me, Scar” Scarlet turns to see what he's reacting to - Alice. She stands in the doorway looking empty, despairing. Bella immediately hurries to her side.

“Alice, what's wrong?”

“.....Edward” Bella looks to her, getting worried now.

“What about him? What happened?”

“I just saw him in a vision. He and Jasper think you and Scar are dead” Scarlet suddenly realizes and spins to Jacob.

“That was him calling, not Carlisle”

“Scar, they're going to Italy... to the Volturi...” Scarlet and Bella share a look, Scarlet looks to her feet, steeling herself.

“And?” she asks looking to Alice, Alice looks surprised.

“We go and stop them” Bella answers.

“Am good here” Scarlet states grabbing her jacket.

“But...Jasper” Alice mumbles.

“He left.....so.....” Scarlet pulls on her jacket. “I'm going to find Paul” she pushes past Alice and hurries out the house, Damon leans against the wall outside smirking before walking at her side.

“Who thought a vampire would choose a werewolf over one of her own” Damon looks to his sister and seeing her face stops them both. “Scar? This is what you want right, you are not just doing this cause you are angry?”

“He left Damon” she looks up at him. “And I like Paul, if I go running off to Italy with them....then I lose him” Damon kisses her head and hugs her close to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Scarlet leans up against Paul's truck, as she waits for the funeral to finish, she didn't think it a good idea to intrude seen as he had been shocked by a vampire which lead to Harry's death, so she waits, her sunglasses pushed up onto her face, a black sun hat on her head and a black maxi dress, to be honest, she looked more witch than vampire. She looks up hearing Sam, pushing herself up off the truck she hears them stop ahead of her, Jacob gives her a small smile as he continues towards her, he leans in closer.

“I told him you stayed” she nods in thanks as Jacob leaves with Quil and Embry, Embry giving the vampire a small wave. Sam pats Paul on the back before walking away with Emily, Jared shakes his head wearing a small smile as he followed, Scarlet sighs looking at Paul, he keeps his eyes on the floor before walking to her and pulling her face to his, pressing his lips to hers as he pulls her closer to him. He pulls back pressing his forehead to hers.

“When Jake said that Bella and …...had left town to go save....” he sighs. “I thought you went with them” she shakes her head.

“Why would I do that?” he brushes his thumb under her eye.

“A part of me always assumed I was just.....a filler, till he came back” she frowns and grabs a hold of his black shirt. “That if he did that you would run back”

“Paul” she whispers softly.

“We are not even the same species” she closes her eyes and he kisses her again. “Traditional enemies and all that” he mumbles against her lips.

“I was never one for tradition” she whispers and he gives her a small smile as he brushes his fingers over her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck till he reaches her hand, entwining their hands he squeezes before they both climb into the truck, inside Paul reaches over and pulls Scarlet to his side.

................

Three days Later: Scarlet has been pulled away from Paul to join Damon at the Cullen house, Bella's insistent need for her to be around now grating on her last nerve. Scarlet yawns leaning against Damon who wraps an arm around her shoulder, Bella stands in front of them, Edward behind her.

“Why are we here?” Scarlet mumbles up at Damon, across the room Jasper watches them, though the middle Salvatore had refused to even acknowledge him being in the same room as her, the brother though, he hasn't stopped glaring across at Jasper.

“Bella asked” Scarlet sighs.

“You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you...I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote....”

“You can't be serious.....”

“This is my meeting, Edward” Edward, frustrated, sits back. Bella faces the family again. “However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone.....”

“The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight”

“That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you involved”

“We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop....” Esme explains.

“No, please -- I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here” They nod or otherwise communicate agreement. “Then let's take a vote... Alice?” Alice jumps up and hugs Bella.

“Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!” Bella smiles. Jasper rises, but keeps his distance.

“I vote yes. It'll be a relief not to want to kill you”

“Um. Thanks? Okay, Rosalie?” Rosalie, torn, looks at Edward who's stony toward her.

“Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me...” Rosalie looks to Bella. “But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me...” Rosalie and Scarlet share a look before she exchanges a glance with Carlisle. “So....no” Bella takes it stoically. Emmett bounds over to lift Bella into a bear hug.

“I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way” Esme approaches and embraces Bella warmly.

“I already think of you as part of the family. Yes”

“Thank you, Esme” Bella looks to Scarlet and frowns.

“What about you Scar, Damon, what's your vote?” Scarlet looks around avoiding Jasper before sighing and looking to Bella.

“No” Bella stares at her, if she thought she could count on anyone it had been Scarlet. “You are my friend and if you seriously want this life then you need a good hard slap” Scarlet steps towards the human. “The last few months not enough for you...I mean seriously, if I was you, I would run.....to the hottest sunniest country on the planet, this life....it's shitty, scary, bloody, painful, and exhausting and my god can you really see yourself watching your friends and family grow old.......die whilst you remain the same.....forever, I'm sorry Bells, I wish someone had been there whilst I was dying and stopped Stefan from turning me”

“Scar...” Damon places a hand on her arm.

“I'm sorry Damon, I know you wanted....” Scarlet sighs and shakes her head looking to Bella. “But this vote won't matter anyway, you'll find a way to do it anyway” Bella stares at her before nodding. Scarlet knows Bella better than anyone, and she is right, Damon pulls Scarlet back to his side. The room is silent for a few seconds before Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but towards Edward.

“Edward....”

“You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means”

“You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son” Carlisle turns to Bella. “But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it.....” The front door suddenly slams. Edward's gone. Bella blanches but turns to the family.

“Thank you. Thank you all” she turns and follows after Edward. Scarlet rolls her eyes and looks to Damon.

“Take me home” he smiles and wraps an arm around her, the two of them heading for the stairs. Jasper steps between them looking to Scarlet, Damon, being Damon grabs Jasper by the throat and pushes him against the nearest wall, the other vampires on edge watching.

“I think it best you stay far far away from my sister” Scarlet looks to Jasper who still watches her.

“Scar....” he whispers and she shakes her head walking up the stairs away from the Cullen family, Damon drops Jasper and follows.

…..............................

Scarlet lays back on her bed, one of her old journals open on her knees pulled up as a small table, she turns the pages skimming over the words, Paul had gone back to the pack after being summoned by Sam, they were dealing with the Cullens return. Scarlet smiles feeling an overly warm hand wrap around her ankle before pulling her flat, Paul crawls over her snatching the journal from her hands and placing it on the table next to them, Scarlet's hand grabbing his arms as he nuzzles into her neck. Her bad mood disappearing with every kiss and touch from the wolf. He kisses along her jaw to meet her lips which smile at him, Paul smiles back gently tilting her head up. For now, she can forget about the return of the Cullens, her friends impending vampirism, the crazy redheaded bitch trying to kill her and concentrate on Paul.

“Fido” she whispers and he smirks.

“Bloodsucker” he whispers back against her skin as he rolls them both so she straddles his waist.


	30. Chapter 30

Scarlet sits with Paul in his truck as it starts to rain outside, they left a little earlier than needed so they can spend a few minutes together, this would also be Scarlet's first day back at school with the Cullens and Paul is worried Jasper is going to try and worm his way back in. Scarlet stares at the book in her hand before reading out loud.

“Listen to this” she glances to him and he smirks. “These violent delights have violent ends...... And in their triumph die, like fire and powder..... Which, as they kiss, consume...” she moves her legs into his lap, his hand finding her bare thigh. “...The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness” he can hear her smirking. “And in the taste confounds the appetite....Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.....Here comes the lady. Oh, so light a foot.......Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint.....A lover may bestride the gossamers ......That idles in the wanton summer air, .......And yet not fall. So light is vanity” he frowns and looks to her. “How are we suppose to understand this shit, I mean I am over one hundred years old and I still don't get it” she waves the book at him as other cars start to pull into the school parking lot. Paul reaches over and brushes his fingers over her cheek, she smiles across at him. He suddenly grabs her book and throws it onto the dashboard before pulling her across the cab space so she straddles his legs. Paul's eyes catch sight of a certain group of vampires across the lot, Paul smirks and nuzzles against her neck, he feels her heart beating wildly beneath her skin and smirks pressing his lips to her neck, nuzzling himself into the crook, she smiles as he lets go of her waist, her own hands reaching up to lace into his hair. He moves to kiss her.

“Paul” she pulls away looking to where her book landed. “I've got English finals” he raises an eyebrow amused.

“You're a vampire” she rolls her eyes.

“I've never finished high school before, never graduated” his features soften as he brushes his fingers over her cheeks. “I want to, at least once, and why not now” he relents and leans over to grab the book, she takes it from her and his hands slide up her thighs, she smirks and shakes her head leaning forward to kiss him, he smirks against her lips catching Jasper's eyes over her shoulder. So he is kind of liking rubbing it into the leech's face.

“You should go before....before we have to” he nibbles on her bottom lip as his hand moves further up her things and under her skirt. “And as much as I want to, I am not one for audiences so” she smirks and chuckles against his lips, she reaches between them both and rubs her hand over his crouch, he moans and she pulls away, grabbing her bag and pushing open the drivers side door before jumping down and straightening her skirt. “Pick you up later?”

“I'm going out with Damon then to Bella's” Paul grumbles and she turns around leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him, he smiles and kisses her back.

“Then I'll see you after patrol”

“I'll leave my window open” he smirks and closes the door before driving away, Scarlet sighs and brushes her hair back away from her face, just as she catches sight of Damon leaning against his car, he smirks at her as she heads towards him. “What are you doing out here? Aren't you normally eyeing up the cheer squad by now” he smirks and pulls her into a side hug.

“Not today.....I called in reinforcements” Scarlet looks to her brother confused as he just smirks and somehow still manages to glare across at Jasper who is still stood with his siblings, probably waiting on Bella.

“Damon?” a black ford escape pulls up and a blonde steps out smiling at the pair, Scarlet raises an eyebrow as the other car doors go.

“Oh my god you must be Scarlet” the blonde gushes looking over Scarlet and then looking to Damon. “I'm Caroline” Scarlet turns her head to glare at Damon, he gives her a smile.

“Hey Scar” her jaw tightens and she whips her head around to probably the one person she never thought would just turn up.

“Stefan” she states her eyes flickering to the girl standing next to him. “Katherine” Damon grabs her before she can do anything stupid.

“She's not Katherine,” Damon tells her. “Her name is Elena, we met her when she was human, she's not Katherine” Elena gives her a small smile and Scarlet glares. “And the other one is Tyler, he's with Caroline”

“Why are they here Damon?”

“Moral support” he states with a smirk. “Come on, Victoria is still out there, she still wants your head”

“I don't need protecting”

“True but well” Damon looks to the Cullens and Scarlet sighs.

“Fine whatever” she shrugs off his hold, she turns to Stefan. “Stay out of my way” she walks through him and the Tyler lad bumping into Stefan's shoulder. Damon sighs and tubs the bridge of his nose. Stefan watches Scarlet cross the parking lot.

“Well....she hasn't changed at all” he mumbles, Damon moves to stand at his side, Caroline and Tyler standing together on Damon's side and Elena taking Stefan's hand.

“Actually, she has” Damon responds. “You'll see” Damon pushes up his sunglasses and sighs. “Shall we?” Stefan sighs and looks to Elena who looks back up at him. Tyler takes Caroline's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Lunchtime came and Scarlet was able to avoid her brothers and the other newbies as well as the Cullens, though that was harder seen as they can pop out of nowhere, she slips into the seat next to Jessica and places her tray on the table as the blonde at her side starts talking about the Cullens return, Scarlet's not really listening, well she wasn't.

“So you and Jasper back together?” Scarlet almost spits up half the mouthful of cola she had and turns to Jess, Angela and Eric had stopped what they were doing to look across at the two of them, at the other end of the table she is aware that Jasper and Edward sit and are now both listening.

“No” Scarlet states really not wanting to talk about.

“That's what I said” Angela points out. “Cause I heard these guys from the reservation talking about you and some guy called Paul”

“Hi!” Scarlet groans and closes her eyes counting to ten before turning and finding Caroline taking the seat next to her and Tyler the seat on the other side of her, Caroline turns to Scarlet. “So I was thinking...”

“No” Scarlet states and Caroline's smile drops.

“But....you don't know what I was going to say, it could be a good thing” Scarlet counts to ten again.

“Alright, what was it?”

“A party, fancy dress of course”

“Caroline, you've been here less than a day” Stefan states as he and Elena take a seat, Jess raises an eyebrow at Scarlet's side.

“Right” Scarlet mutters. “Everyone this is Caroline and Tyler” they both smile at the table. “Elena and Stefan, they're new” she mumbles and sighs picking at her food.

“How do you guys know Scar?” Angela asks.

“I'm her brother” Stefan points out turning to Elena.

“I hate you” Scarlet whispers only loud enough for the vampires to hear, Stefan glances to her and smirks.

“Get over it, we're roomies now” he smirks at her and she sticks out her tongue.

“We still on for tonight Scar?” she looks to Bella and smiles.

“Sure” Bella smiles back and nods as Scarlet turns back to Stefan. “You need to fill the fridge if you are staying, and none of that vegetarian crap” she stands grabbing her bag. “I want the good stuff” she states walking past him.

…....................

Scarlet ends up in the library, loving that it is quiet, she finishes sending a text to Paul about her new house guests, she isn't sure how he will be staying over when there are five vampires and whatever Tyler is, cause he smells different to the others.

“Scar” she stiffens and looks up to find Jasper stood watching her, she sighs and puts the phone away.

“What do you want?” he looks to the seat opposite her then back to her, she rolls her eyes but nods. He takes the seat and leans forward on the table.

“I'm sorry,” he tells her.

“You should be” she states. “And not for leaving, for coming back” he leans back in the chair.

“Scar” he sighs.

“Don't Scar me....” she leans closer pressing her finger into the table. “I warned you, and so has Damon now....what will it take, my entire family warning you away before you listen” Jasper wrinkles his nose.

“You smell like.....wet dog” she smirks.

“Yep,” she states and watches him as he stares at the table.

“Scarlet, I never meant to hurt you”

“But you did....”

“I know” he looks away, back at the woman behind the desk. “This isn't the place to talk about this” he looks back at her. “Can I see you later?”

“I don't think that's a good idea Jasper” he nods. “Things are different now, you can't just walk back into my life and expect everything to be the same, for me to just forgive you and throw myself at you......I'm different now, you are different”

“You have _**Paul**_...”

“Me and Paul are....” she frowns, they hadn't really labeled their relationship. “He is my friend and I care a great deal for him, not that it is any of your business”

“It is my business Scar, I may have left but I still love...” Scarlet snarls.

“Don't finish that sentence, Jasper. Whatever you were going to say, forget about it”

“I can't love you anymore”

“No...you left me, remember? Told me I don't belong in your world” she stands, now angry. “Now I am telling you, you don't belong in mine” she walks out, all she wanted was some peace and freakin' quiet.

…......................

Scarlet curses as she pulls up to Bella's seeing Caroline and Elena already talking to Charlie, the two vampires turn to smile at Scarlet who glares back at them leaving her car and grabbing her overnight bag from the back, Bella and Scarlet had spent little good girl time together since the Cullens had left, after that it had all been tears and soppy pity fests.

“Hey, Scarlet”

“Hey, Chief” she smiles at him looking to Caroline who whispers under her breath.

“Bella invited us”

“Of course she did” Scarlet replies sarcastically before remembering that Bella wears a vervain filled necklace, it had been a belated birthday present from Scarlet after Damon showed up. “Okay,” she mumbles again, Caroline sending her a small smile.

“Go on in girls, Bella, Jess, and Ang are already inside” the three vampires nod and head towards the house, technically he had just invited both Elena and Caroline in and the three of them step through the threshold without trouble.

“Bells?!” Scarlet calls out.

“In here!” it's Jess that shouts back and the three vampires enter the living room to find it way too girly for Scarlet's liking but Caroline and Elena are straight in there, Bella looks to Scarlet with a look, and the vampire can tell she is just as uncomfortable about the girly thing.

“Sit with me” Bella pats the cushion next to her on the floor and Scarlet takes it as Jess starts on Caroline's hair, Bella leans into Scarlet. “So, are they vampires?” Elena and Caroline look at Bella and smirks.

“Yep,” Scarlet replies.

“And Stefan....he's the one that.. killed you” Scarlet nods going through the nail polish. “And Tyler?”

“Oh, urm werewolf....” Bella gives her a look. “And a vampire” her eyebrow rise. “Yeah, I know, turns out, me not going back to Mystic Falls with Damon, bloody good thing” Bella smiles. Scarlet had been informed on everything on the way home from school, Damon and Stefan sitting in the car with her as they told her, from the tomb to Klaus and the Originals, and to Stefan going all evil Stefan again, Scarlet knows that if she had gone with Damon when he had asked her two years ago that her mouth would have likely gotten her staked.

“This one” Bella pulls a bottle of polish from the box.

“Thanks,” Scarlet smiles and looks at it. “Scarlet? Really, Bells?” the human shrugs and they laugh together.

“So what is it with you guys and hot guys, I mean, no offense Scar but your brothers are insanely hot, Stefan's got that broody forehead thing going for him and Damon radiates bad boy” Jess practically swoons. “And Tyler, he's got haunted silence about him, like you know he has some deep dark secret and Scar, Paul, my god, he walks around shirtless...all the time, and those muscles” Jess sighs. “And we get Mike Newton”

“Hey, nothing wrong with Mike Newton” Scarlet points out. “He's sweet and kind....” she smiles at Jess. “And human” she adds in a whisper at the end, Elena and Caroline looking to her with soft smiles. “You two were cute together” she adds back a normal volume. “What happened?” Jess looks down.

“When he heard Jasper left, he thought that he could get in with you, Scar”

“What?” Scarlet looks to Jess.

“Yeah, then he heard about you and Paul and got all mopy, I am surprised you didn't see the way he was at school” Scarlet shrugs and looks to Bella who paints Scarlet's nails.


	32. Chapter 32

Jasper, Damon, Stefan, Scarlet, Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Edward and Bella sit with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. Edward and Bella at the end slightly apart, Jasper between them, Damon and Caroline between Scarlet and Jasper, the male vampire watching the Salvatore girl as she rolls her eyes at Caroline who is talking about her party again, despite Scarlet warning it off and saying that she didn't want it, it seems the others were all more interested in throwing it.

“Fine” she states looking at Caroline. “You want to throw a damn party, you can throw one” Scarlet sighs giving in, Damon groans giving his sister a look as Caroline beams.

“It's totally going to be fancy dress” Caroline and Elena fall into planning as Angela is busy addressing a pile of note card envelopes whilst Mike writes what he says on a legal pad.

“My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if you just believe, blah, blah, blah..” he rips the page off and hands it to Jessica.

“Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head” She crumples the paper and throws it at Mike.

“Ya gotta embrace the cliches, Jess”

“They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians” Scarlet chuckles and points at Eric.

“This is why _you're_ not valedictorian”

“I choose to exit the political arena to spend more time with my family” Scarlet and Bella chuckle.

“Jess doesn't need cliches, she's gonna rock that speech”

“Rock? It'll change lives” Alice abruptly appears carrying a tray of food that she won't eat.

“I've decided to throw a party” Alice announces as she sits down, Caroline grumbles under her breath. “After all, how many times will we graduate high school” Scarlet snorts.

“A party? At your house?”

“Whoa, I've _never_ seen your house”

“No one's ever seen their house”

“Another party, Alice?” Bella asks looking to her worriedly.

“It'll be fun”

“That's what you said last time” Scarlet mumbles, suddenly Alice freezes like she does whenever she has a vision.

“Well, cool, that's a really...uh normal of you. What time?” Mike looks to Alice waiting for an answer. “Dress code?” nothing. “Bring anything? Cheetos?” Bella and Scarlet look to Edward who just shrugs.

“Wake up, Alice”

“She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, senior jitters” Jasper manages to placate the table who go back to their tasks, Scarlet looks to Jasper who glances to her.

….....................

Jasper stands watching Scarlet at her locker as she pulls it open to shove her books inside, Edward and Alice had appointed him to talk to her about Alice's vision about Victoria, of course that means talking to the one person, other than Damon that hates him, even if her angry face is as cute as a button, even from where he stands he can smell the wolf on her, and yeah he's not happy about it but what the hell can he do about it, he left, he couldn't have expected her to wait around to see if he would come back, some part of him, a teeny tiny part of him is happy that she found someone that made her happy, that seems to make her smile, he steels himself and then heads towards her.

“Scar” she turns to face him, and he notices all the muscles in her face tighten.

“Guessing this is about Alice's vision?” she asks turning back to her locker where she pulls out another book.

“Yeah, Victoria” she nods. “We want you there Scar” her grip on the book tightens.

“When I am one of the ones she is after, doesn't that feel like gift wrapping” he shrugs.

“You are more than capable of looking after yourself, as you have pointed out on more than one occasion” he gives her a small smirk and she can't help but smile a little back. “We think it best to split your group of vampires on either side of the treaty line”

“So which side am I on?” she asks pulling her bag strap up her shoulder.

“Our side” she frowns at him.

“I don't know Jasper.....” he sighs, understands, this is about the wolf, if it was him she was with and the wolves wanted her on their side of the line, he would be pissy about it, and she is trying to keep from a brawl. “I'll talk to the guys ask them about it” he nods and they both stand in silence, she bites her lip and his eyes find her lips as she releases it.

“I miss you” he whispers knowing she can hear him, she nods and gives him a sad look.

“I know” he sighs and turns walking away from her. “I miss you too” she whispers to his back, Jasper only just catching it.

..................

Bella, Edward, and Jasper enter the police station, just as Scarlet pulls up, she and Bella having dinner with Charlie, Stefan and Elena have date night, Paul is on patrol, Damon went off to some bar whilst Caroline and Tyler stay in planning the costume party for Sunday, seen as Alice's vision is for Saturday then figured it was all alright to still go ahead, Jasper glances to Scarlet as she enters, she sends a glare at Edward as Bella hugs her. Charlie is behind the counter talking with a middle-aged couple, Doug and Nancy Biers, whose faces are etched with grief and worry. Bella turns to Jasper and Edward.

“So...what was that at school? What did Alice see?”

“Nothing”

“Something about Rosalie. It was innocuous”

“Didn't seem that way”

“I was just worried that everyone would notice how strange Alice is” Scarlet smirks and chuckles.

“That ship sailed a long time ago” Jasper smirks at the vampire as Charlie looks up at them and subtly gestures to keep their distance. It could be interpreted as hostile. Bella sighs.

“He'll get over it someday. Don't worry” Scarlet shakes her head looking to her friend

“That's not what's bothering him” Bella looks to Scarlet. “Those people, their son is missing”

“Do you guys know something?”

“Seattle, unexplained disappearances, killing, Stefan and Damon looked into it” Jasper nods.

“We've been tracking it for a while as well”

“Really? Do you think....” Edward nods.

“Our kind generally stick to victims who won't be missed. Or they move on quickly”

“But whoever's in Seattle isn't playing by the rules” Bella nods.

“You said....if vampires kill too conspicuously, the Volturi step in.....but if they go to Seattle, they could come up here, see I'm still human” Edward turns to Bella, strong, reassuring, Scarlet clenches her jaw and looks away.

“We won't let it get that far. We'll protect you, whatever it takes” Bella smiles at Edward.

“You ready, girls?” Charlie approaches and looks to the Biers as they exit. “I'll call if I hear anything at all”

…....................................

Bella and Scarlet exit arm in arm flanked by Jasper, Edward and Charlie, there's palpable tension between the three men.

“It _is_ just the three of us for dinner, right?”

“Dad...” “Charlie...”

“We're just dropping them off Sir” Edwards turns to Bella.

“I'll see you tomorrow” she nods. The two brothers head down the steps, Edward turns back. “Oh, Bella, my parents wanted me to remind you about the airline tickets they gave you for your last birthday” Bella eyes Edward with suspicion.

“What airline tickets?”

”A round trip to Florida, to see Mom”

“That was.....generous”

“It expires soon, they thought you might want to use them this weekend” Now Scarlet narrows her eyes.

“We can't just drop everything and go”

“It could be your last chance to visit with her before you......graduate” this lands with Bella and she nods a little.

“It wouldn't hurt you to get away for a couple of days, get some time _away_ ”

“I would like to see Mom...maybe I'll go....” Bella turns to Edward. “If you use the companion ticket” Charlie looks between them.

“Wait, there are _two_ tickets?” Scarlet rolls her eyes and heads to the police cruiser pulling out her phone to text Paul though she knows she won't get a reply till later.

…..........................

Scarlet and Bella sit on the porch outside of her house, after heading back from the diner the two of them had stopped by Scarlet's to grab a bottle of that strawberry vodka, seen as Paul wouldn't drink it anymore she would rather not waste it, only now she is wasted, Bella didn't drink very much but oh boy did Scarlet, she groans and rests her head on her knees, right now she is sure she has about five of them. Bella is on the phone behind her, probably trying to reach Stefan or Damon or Paul. It's not till Bella places a hand on Scarlet's shoulder that she realizes she had been sleeping.

“Your rides here” Bella tries to help Scarlet up but she stumbles, cold hands steady her, she grumbles.

“I got you” the Texan drawl reaches her ears and she tries to pull away. “No” he states and lifts her up bridal style. Despite the fact that is Jasper, Scarlet can't help but snuggle closer to him, her nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Jazz” she whines, longingly, as she grabs a hold of his jacket.

“Thank you for calling me, Bella”

“Just make sure she is okay” Bella pats Scarlet's head before heading inside, Jasper looks down at Scarlet and carries her to the car, buckling her into the passenger side and closing the door, only to watch her head roll straight into the glass, safe to say it is a good thing she is a vampire. He sighs and rushes round to the other side and climbs in. He glances across at her and then decides that her home is probably not the best choice, mainly cause he is sure that Damon would blame him for the state that Scarlet is in so he starts the car and drives on.


	33. Chapter 33

Esme looks over the small vampire girl as Jasper carries her into the Cullen house, the motherly figure looks to Jasper who sighs.

“Bella called me” Esme nods and disappears into the kitchen as Jasper carries Scarlet up to his bedroom, it is still set up the same way it had been before he left, he had hoped that when they came back that things would go back but he was being naïve and hopeful.

“Jazz” She whines against him and he takes the opportunity to kiss her head, she turns her head to stare up at him. Her eyes flickering to his lips and then to his eyes, he sighs, that would be a bad bad bad....his mind goes blank as she kisses him, and it is everything he remembers, plus an odd taste of strawberry and vodka and dog....he pulls back and stares at her, she's already crying and he comforts her as he places her onto the bed, he doesn't know why she is crying, guilt, shame, embarrassment, he stands to leave and she grabs his wrist. “Jazz....” he hangs his head and looks back at her. “Stay with me?” he manoeuvres their hands so that he threads his fingers with hers, she stares up at him so hopeful and so much less tense, he sighs and nods moving to lay beside her on the bed, pulling a blanket over her as she starts to fall asleep, his hand still in hers. Esme stands in the doorway watching, a glass of water in one hand and a spare shirt in the other, she places them on the side and leaves again, closing the door behind him.

.............

Scarlet wakes and looks around only to frown, this isn't here room, she glances to the bed, this isn't her bed, she narrows her eyes at the hand resting in hers, that's not Paul's hand, too cold, too hard, she turns and looks to Jasper who is watching her back, she's not naked so they didn't have sex and seen as the last thing she remembers is drinking at Bella's, she is going to say the human called either Jasper or Edward after Scarlet had one too many.

“Morning” she almost moans at the sound of his voice, damn it, damn it, she had missed it, missed him.

“Hey” she replies sheepishly and looks around. “Urm thanks for.....looking after me” Jasper nods and sits up letting go of her hand and grabbing the glass of water from the side.

“We guessed it is like humans drinking” she nods and takes the glass from him.

“Thanks” she mumbles and sighs. “Can you drive me home?” he nods and slips off the bed handing the shirt Esme had left towards her, she takes it and stands. “Did we do....anything?” she thinks it better to check even though she is dressed, Jasper shakes his head.

“No, no, we, your fine” she nods and sighs pulling off her shirt to replace it with the fresh one. He watches her pick nervously at the bottom of the shirt. “Scarlet” he moves closer to her, fingers on her chin and he tilts her head up, they both stare at one another before he kisses her, she moans into his mouth and closes her eyes. “Scar” he pulls her closer by her jean loop and a hand on the side of her face. “I've missed you so much”

“Jazz” she reaches up and tugs him closer by his shirt, she can feel the wall now at her back as he presses he against it and grabs her legs pulling them up around his waist. “Stop” she pushes him back. “I can't.....” she shakes her head. “I'm not....” she takes a deep breath. “Take me home” he looks to her softly before sighing.

“Sure” he leaves first and she takes another breath before following, she won't admit it but that just then, felt like home.

…..................................

Scarlet sighs tapping her head back against the door when she gets home, throwing her keys on the side.

“Scar?” she sighs again as Paul appears at the top of the stairs. “Bella called” he looks over her and a growl leaves his chest, Scarlet looks down at the shirt and sighs pushing herself off the door.

“I'll shower and change...try to get the smell off” she hurries up the stairs and around him, Paul grabs her arm and growls before pushing her against the wall, he nuzzles into her neck pretty much scent marking her before he pulls the shirt apart buttons flying all over the place, he removes it from her body and lifts her up over his shoulder before carrying her towards her bathroom.

….....................................

The vampires stand as they wait on Alice's word, Jasper stands with Scarlet at her side by her feet Tyler (in wolf form, a compromise for Paul), Alice stands glassy-eyed next to Damon who lingers close to the girl, Scarlet narrows her eyes at the pair, Caroline stands with Rosalie who is busy braiding a strand of the fellow blondes hair, when they had met the pair had fallen so fast into conversation was dizzying.

“You're sure this is where you saw her?” Jasper looks at Alice.

“She's almost here......” Alice spins to Jasper and Scarlet. “On your left” they both smirk and explode through the trees, Tyler on their heels followed by Rosalie and Caroline whilst Emmett and Carlisle go wide, Alice, Damon, and Esme following up the read, Scarlet and Jasper the fastest (whilst Edward was away anyway) they spot Victoria first, Scarlet pushes harder to catch up to her just as she jumps across a ravine, Carlisle pulls them all to a stop.

“Wait! She's in their territory”

“She'll get away” Rosalie snaps, Scarlet smirks at them.

“No she won't...” on the other side of the ravine, three giant wolves followed by two blurs (Elena and Stefan) leap in and take chase, Scarlet smirks looking at the grey wolf who looks back across at her, and she takes off in a parallel chase followed by the others, Victoria leaps back over and Emmett smirks behind the Salvatore.

“All ours now, Scar” she smirks over her shoulder as she pushes harder, she flexes her hand and throws it out towards Victoria who flies into a tree, she jumps up and snarls at Scarlet before running again, Emmett pushes past her to grab Victoria's shoulder, causing them to roll, Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and into a tree, Scarlet snarls and lunges at the woman, they two of them roll, the nightwalker/bloodeyed snapping at the cold one before Scarlet is flung from her and into Rosalie, the two straighten as Emmett takes chase again but Victoria has already crossed the treaty line.

“Emmett, don't...” Esme shouts but it's too late he had jumped the ravine, the second his feet hit the other side, Paul-wolf turns and faces him. Behind Emmett, Scarlet and Rosalie stand with Caroline and Damon, behind them the rest of the family, Paul and Emmett charge one another and hit, rolling in the dirt, Scarlet steps forward only to have Damon wrap and arm around her waist holding her back as she looks to Paul with concern.

“Paul” she snaps and he looks to her, she struggles against Damon. Sam-wolf steps in snapping at Paul-wolf, who looks from Scarlet to Sam before slinking away with the other wolves, Stefan and Elena leaping across to join the others. Damon puts Scarlet down as they head back into the trees, she stays and stares after Paul before sighing. Behind her Jasper watches.

“Scarlet” she looks to him and he nods into the trees, she sighs and nods back before following him.


	34. Chapter 34

Scarlet knocks on Bella's door, the human opening up and smiling at the vampire.

“Still alive I see?”

“I am sure you would have mourned me” she teases with a smirk. “There would be lots of tears and wailing and cries of devastation” Bella shakes her head and lets Scarlet into the house. “Anyway, I need to talk to you” she grabs Bella's hand and pulls her up the stairs to the human's bedroom, Scarlet dropping onto the bed with a groan throwing her arm over her eyes. Bella drops next to her.

“What is it?” Scarlet looks to Bella.

“I kissed Jasper” Bella is trying to hide the smile on her face, the human wanting her vampire friends together, mainly cause if she stayed with Paul the chances of them seeing one another after Bella becomes on of the Cullen...pretty damn slim, pretty damn selfish as well. Scarlet dramatically sighs. “I miss him” Bella curls around Scarlet.

“I know Scar, and I know you have Paul” Scarlet sits up and looks to Bella.

“A werewolf who might kill Jasper if I break up with him and choose the vampire” Bella nods. “And Jasper is a vampire that might kill Paul if I choose him...” Scarlet sighs “It would be nice to have regular romance problems and not the epic, tragic kind” Scarlet jumps up and grabs Bella's hand. “Come on”

“Where are we going?”

“Do you have a costume for Caroline's party?”

“I was just going to grab a mask and make something up” Scarlet shakes her head.

“Caroline's standards are high so best make an effort” Scarlet pulls Bella out the house and towards the car.

…......................................

Damon grabs Scarlet's hand and they weave through the people that seemed to suddenly fill her living room, Paul leans against the wall across the room watching amused at some of the costumes, Scarlet had at least managed to shove a pair of wolf ears on his head, and his words are, that's all I need. He smirks across at Damon and Scarlet, Scarlet dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Damon, well he didn't really bother, he just shoved a pair of sunglasses on and called it a costume. Jess stands with Angela, the blonde dressed as a bunny and Ang had cat ears on her head. Damon spins Scarlet and grabs her other hand to dance with her, Stefan smiles watching his siblings together, the pair of them a lot softer now than the last time they had been together, Scarlet turns and spots him and holds out her hand.

“Come on, Stefan” she wiggles her fingers and he moves to take her hand, she pulls him with her as she and Damon dance with the others from school. He hugs his sister's shoulder and she smiles, Damon smiles, everybody is happy.

“Scar!!” she looks up and across at Bella who waves, Scarlet moves away from her brothers and towards the human only to slow when the Cullens appear behind her, Scarlet glances to Paul who looks back at her, he wrinkles his nose but makes no move to leave. Scarlet hugs Bella and smiles.

“I was beginning to think you weren't coming”

“Some of us...” Bella glances to Jasper. “Needed more persuading than others” Rosalie moves towards Caroline and Tyler, Emmett following behind her. Alice moves to dance with Damon. Stefan and Scarlet share a look before Scarlet pulls Bella away from the other vampires just as another song starts. Scarlet smirks.

“You will like this song, Bells!” the opening lyrics to The Vampire Club starts and Scarlet hears Stefan and Damon groan. Bella laughs and there is even an amused look from Edward, who knew he was capable of one, Scarlet smirks and as the chorus starts she sings along. “Fangs were flying, capes were torn. Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned” she glances to Jasper who leans away from Paul watching her. “The number one rule in this game: Never call one by his real name. Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed. By pointy boots in a rush. And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says, "It's just another night at the Vampire Club"” they laugh together as they dance.

….......................................

Scarlet enters the living room, empty save the vampires, Paul, Jared and Embry (who had turned up late, Scarlet guessed Paul had called them) and Bella. Scarlet waves the bottle in her hand and hands a glass to Paul.

“I need a drink.....or several” he smirks up at her pulling her down into his lap, Damon passes around more glasses.

“We should play have I never” Caroline states from Tyler's lap.

“Yeah in a room where the average age is probably over a hundred, there is probably not a lot we haven't done”

“Come on Stefan, it'll be fun...we can pretend to be normal teenagers again” Damon teases and Stefan rolls his eyes, they all look to one another before they all silently agree.

“Yay” Caroline cheers and stands grabbing the round dining table in the next room and placing it in the living, they all gather around, vampires mostly on one side away from the wolves, Tyler, Stefan, Caroline, and Scarlet the only ones who do. “Who wants to go first?” Scarlet rolls her eyes.

“I will” she states and smirks. “Never have I ever been so scared at a horror movie I grabbed someone I didn't know”

“Boring” Damon shouts.

“I'm starting off easy” and that's how the game goes, only getting dirtier and dirtier and dirtier till Damon comes out with;

“Never have I ever ended up naked and can’t remember why” Scarlet, Caroline and Tyler all drink, Tyler passing out and the room laughing at him. Even the Cullen smirk or chuckle a little. Scarlet screams as Paul lifts her up above his head.

“Put me down! Put me down!!” she laughs. “I'm gonna hurl!” Paul laughs and throws her up. “Paul!!!!” he catches her as she falls back down, he pulls her closer and she smiles.


End file.
